DANCING IN THE DARK by Lisaslovestories TRADUÇÃO
by Ana Luna Wisniewski
Summary: Uma batalha de desejos, Sexy até o fim, muito humor e é claro, Edward Cullen do jeito que mais gostamos. Poderoso, um ladrão de corações que vai aprender uma lição da também teimosa Bella Swan. Quem desiste primeiro? Espere e veja... Você vai gostar. AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nenhum dos personagens de Twilight me pertence. Mesmo. Que droga! Todos eles são obra da mente insana da Titia Steph. Mas bem que se eu tivesse um Edward ou um Dr. Cullen só pra mim, eu faria um estrago... Mas enquanto não posso, só, e apenas os direitos sobre a tradução me pertencem. A criatividade pelo original foi toda da _Lisaslovestories_. Créditos a ela! E não a mim! E obrigada à _Gaby Belikova Ashton Rathbone_ por betar... Valeu flor!

**Dançando no Escuro**

"Vamos, Bella, você sabe que quer!" A voz de Alice estava tão excitada e feliz que eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser rir para ela, pois ela estava elétrica, pulando estranhamente. Balancei minha cabeça e sorri para minha melhor amiga, já que não tinha jeito de recusar algo quando ela me olhava daquele jeito, e ela sabia disso.

"Tá bom, mas você vai comigo, baixinha", sorri para ela e ela gritou, batendo palmas.

"Achei que você nunca pediria. Vamos logo!" Alice pegou minha mão e me arrastou pela pista de dança lotada, ignorando o fato de que separou vários casais que estavam dançando quando ela me levou até o palco. Ela estava tão animada que eu aceitei e eu estava muito bêbada para me preocupar com o que as pessoas diriam, então eu apenas a segui, rindo quando os homens pelos quais passamos viravam suas cabeças e nos olhavam com luxúria pura em seus olhos. Eu não estava surpresa com as reações que causávamos, sabia que sempre estávamos bonitas e hoje, digamos que mesmo homens casados, nos olharam um pouquinho demais.

Eu usava sapatos pretos altíssimos Jimmy Choo, pernas nuas e um vestido preto justo que era um pouco curto demais para o meu gosto. Alice me assegurou que minha calcinha não estava aparecendo, mas pelos olhares que minha bunda atraía, eu não tinha tanta certeza. Eu estava além da preocupação mesmo, e aquela última dose de tequila me fez jogar todos os pensamentos de decência pela janela. Então, eu não me preocupava se o vestido estava muito curto ou se meu teor alcoólico estava um pouco alto. Sentia-me muito sexy e aproveitaria por ser jovem e solteira em Nova York.

Alice puxou minha mão com força para ter certeza que eu a estava seguindo, e os três grandes anéis de prata que eu usava se apertaram contra minha pele um pouco forte demais, o que me trouxe de volta para o presente.

Olhei para cima e vi que estávamos paradas na frente do palco, e me senti completamente nervosa, a despeito da tequila, enquanto observava as pessoas que dançavam depravadamente no palco. Quando olhei para a direita vi uma loira deslizando num poste de stripper com suas pernas esticadas no ar. Engoli em seco, esperando que não fosse aquilo que Alice queria que eu fizesse. Dança suja eu poderia fazer, mas eu agora sabia que deveria ficar em qualquer lugar que não fosse perto de um poste de stripper novamente.

Sim, eu disse de novo. Já que estou aqui, vamos em frente, quebre a perna, não vou tentar aquela merda de novo. Eu acho.

Alice virou de repente, com um sorriso estranho em seus lábios quando ela levantou a sobrancelha e apontou com a cabeça para a garota no poste que agora estava se esfregando para cima e para baixo enquanto homens assobiavam e gritavam para ela.

"O que você acha de uma revanche entre Bella, a dançarina e O Infame Quebra-Pernas? Sei que você pode acabar com ele, e não pense que eu não te vejo pensando a respeito."

Sacudi minha cabeça, rindo para ela, porque ela simplesmente leu a minha mente.

"Uh huh, você precisaria me ferrar muito antes de eu colocar minha doce bundinha em qualquer lugar perto daquela armadilha fatal de novo." Eu disse as palavras, mas meus olhos vaguearam até lá e vi que a loira estava dançando em volta do poste e jogando seu cabelo como uma atriz pornô qualquer.

Eu poderia cuidar dela. Doze anos de ioga e aeróbica me deram um pouco de alongamento, como eu disse para mim mesma.

Alice olhou por cima do meu ombro e guinchou excitadamente para alguma coisa.

"Tá bom, Bella, acho que o seu problema com bunda está resolvido!" Ela gritou, e eu a escutei com dificuldade acima da música ensurdecedora que tocava, mas eu me virei para ver o que prendia seu olhar.

"Ai, merda", eu gemi, quando vi minha outra melhor amiga, Rosalie, andando até mim com três copos ridiculamente grandes em suas mãos. Alice pegou um assim que Rosalie nos alcançou, e tomou um gole antes de eu ter tempo mesmo de piscar. Quase assim que seus lábios tocaram o copo, ela recuou e tinha uma expressão de puro nojo em seu rosto.

"Credo, Rose, que droga é essa? Vodca pura?" Ela perguntou com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Cheirou o copo de novo e enrugou o nariz para ele.

Rosalie riu para a expressão de Alice e me entregou um drinque, então ela tomou um grande gole do seu próprio copo.

"Eu não diria pura, tenho quase certeza que tem suco de lima no meio." Ela respondeu inocentemente, estalando seus lábios e nos dando um sorriso presunçoso.

Tomei um gole do meu copo e estava um pouco surpresa que o sabor do álcool não pareceu tão forte para mim.

Cara, eu devo estar bêbada.

Alice resmungou alguma coisa, mas tomou outro gole.

"Proponho um brinde" gritei, tentando fazer minha voz ser ouvida por sobre a música que pareceu ficar mais alta a cada minuto. Alice e Rose levantaram seus copos imediatamente, me esperando continuar.

"Às grandes amigas, aos vestidos curtos, à tequila e pole dance!", gritei e tilintei meu copo com o delas enquanto explodíamos em gargalhadas. Começamos a engolir nossa vodca, e eu soube que nenhuma de nós pararia antes que tudo estivesse acabado. Éramos incrivelmente competitivas e ninguém queria ser a mais fraca para beber.

Engasguei por ar quando pousei o copo na mesa perto de mim com um estalo; estava vazio, claro. Fiz uma dançinha da vitória quando terminei primeiro, e quando olhei para cima, vi um par dos mais incríveis olhos verdes que eu já tinha visto, do outro lado da pista de dança. Sorri sedutoramente enquanto escaneava o homem com olhos estreitados; ele era sem dúvida o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

Seu cabelo era um desarranjo bagunçado de um glorioso bronze, seus traços eram perfeitos, visíveis mesmo na sala escura. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando vi seus lábios; ele tinha o mais lindo sorriso torto quando me encarava do mesmo jeito que eu o olhava. Quando meus olhos encontraram os seus novamente, depois de ter quase me afogado naquele sorriso inebriante, ele piscou para mim.

Porra! Ele piscou para mim!

Bem agora, a vodca decidiu subir e eu não estava mais no controle das minhas ações. Com um último olhar para o deus de olhos verdes, virei para minhas amigas. Elas estavam rindo e se engasgando enquanto lutavam para ver quem terminava primeiro, as duas pulando e parecendo histéricas, no bom sentido, é claro.

Percebi como todos os homens num raio de 10 metros estavam olhando para nós com uma expressão nada menos que maravilhada em seus rostos.

É, eu disse que estávamos bonitas. Mesmo bêbadas como o diabo, ainda tínhamos a atenção da boate toda.

"Meninas! Vamos chutar aquelas vacas do pole dance! Peguem-me se eu cair, ok?" Chamei por sobre a música, olhando determinada para o poste.

É, eu ia fazer isso, aquele poste nem saberia o que o atingiu. E nem aquele deus de olhos verdes, quando eu terminasse de balançar minha bunda lá em cima.

Alice e Rose olharam atônitas por uma fração de segundo antes de começarem a gritar de novo, me incentivando. Alice me alcançou e me deu uma tapa na bunda quando me virei para entrar no palco. Virei a minha cabeça na direção daquele deus de olhos verdes, vi que ele continuava me observando, e aquele sorriso danado ainda em seus lábios. Decidi-me agora que eu teria aqueles lábios em mim antes que a noite acabasse.

Quando subi no palco, o que era difícil já que vodca e saltos altos não eram uma boa combinação, fui imediatamente saudada por uma multidão barulhenta. Sorri quando vi os homens se movendo até o palco com suas bocas abertas, esquecendo completamente as garotas com quem estavam dançando.

Mencionei o quanto meu vestido era curto? É, eu não estava brincando.

A loira saiu para dançar com algum cara no outro lado do palco, então o poste era todo meu.

Eu iria colocar tudo aquilo abaixo.

Ainda mais, eu poderia não me lembrar do que eu fiz demais lá, mas Alice e Rosalie me disseram que minha performance foi a coisa mais quente que elas já viram. E essas garotas foram a um maldito show da Beyoncé, então eu sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Minha consciência voltou a mim no momento que terminei de dançar, e fiz um dos movimentos que era minha marca registrada para finalizar. Com minhas costas contra o poste, lentamente me abaixei enquanto dava a todos na plateia o meu mais provocante e sexy sorriso. Eu sabia que meu vestido estava subindo cada vez mais agora e que todos que estavam na primeira fila podiam provavelmente ver minha calcinha de renda preta, mas eu não me importava, estava me divertindo demais.

Todos, todos mesmo, bateram palmas, assobiaram e gritaram sua aprovação quando me levantei e sorri para a plateia.

Sentia-me alta pela adrenalina de dançar na frente da boate inteira, e pelo fato de que eu sabia que o deus de olhos verdes não tinha sido capaz de tirar os olhos de mim durante toda a minha dança.

Isso! Ele era meu!

Quando saí do palco, Alice e Rosalie estavam lá em um segundo e gritavam sobre o quão sexy eu estava e que eu definitivamente devia fazer aquilo profissionalmente. Divaguei, pensando que se eu tivesse os olhos DELE sobre mim o tempo inteiro, eu poderia com certeza fazer aquilo o dia todo.

Procurei por ele na plateia, ignorando todos os caras que chegaram até mim e tentaram me pagar um drinque. Eu já tinha feito minha escolha para essa noite, e não ficaria com qualquer um que não fosse ele.

Comecei a ficar um pouco ansiosa quando olhei por todo o salão e não o vi em lugar algum, já que pensei que ele viria para mim logo em seguida que flertei tão descaradamente com ele enquanto eu dançava.

"Inferno", pensei. Talvez ele fosse tímido, caras como ele eram sempre bons demais para serem verdade.

Não que eu antes tivesse visto um homem tão lindo quanto ele, mas ainda assim. Eu precisava de um homem que não tivesse medo de ir e pegar o que ele queria, alguém que pudesse ficar comigo mesmo que eu fosse como uma força da natureza quando o assunto era ir atrás de algo que eu quisesse.

Se ele não fosse homem o suficiente para isso, então ele não era homem suficiente para mim.

Segui Alice e Rosalie para a pista de dança e fomos imediatamente rodeadas por pelo menos quatro carinhas até que bonitinhos. Eu sabia que dançava bem, e não estava com medo de ficar completamente louca, especialmente com seis doses de tequila no meu corpo.

Eu estava completamente alta essa noite.

Dançamos músicas que estavam num volume tão alto que eu não podia nem mesmo escutar o que Alice estava gritando para mim. Ela gesticulava com sua cabeça para alguma coisa na minha direção, mas eu estava muito concentrada na música para me importar.

De repente, senti duas mãos na minha cintura e me virei para ver quem era.

Agora eu estava cara a cara com o deus de olhos verdes, e meu queixo quase caiu.

Se eu pensava que ele era bonito à distância, não era nada comparado com como ele era agora.

Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam me perfurar, seus traços eram tão deslumbrantes que pareciam ser desenhados até a completa perfeição. Seu cabelo cor de bronze era a bagunça mais linda que eu já tinha visto, e eu só queria correr meus dedos por ele, ver se poderia ser possivelmente tão macio quanto parecia.

Aquele sorriso ainda estava lá, e seus lábios eram tão perfeitos que eu tive que piscar para limpar minha cabeça, porque apenas olhar para ele me deixou tonta.

Caramba, ele com certeza não era nada menos que um deus.

Suas mãos ainda estavam na minha cintura, e parecia que uma corrente elétrica corria pela minha pele com seu toque.

Eu nunca quis nada mais em minha vida quanto eu o queria naquele momento. Ele ofuscou qualquer outro pensamento, e eu nem mesmo me sentia tonta pelo álcool, estava completamente intoxicada por sua presença.

"Olá", ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Eu quase desmaiei quando seus lábios tocaram minha pele; sua voz era tão atraente quanto o resto dele. E seu cheiro... Tomei um longo fôlego, respirando o perfume mais incrível que eu já tinha sentido.

"Oi", murmurei de volta, ligeiramente sem fôlego. Eu nunca fiquei tão nervosa perto de um homem assim antes, mas algo nele fazia meus joelhos enfraquecerem. Ainda bem que ele estava me abraçando.

Oh, Deus, ele ainda estava me abraçando. Por favor, nunca o deixe ir embora.

"Não pude evitar de te perceber antes, você ilumina toda a sala, sabia? Eu simplesmente tinha que te encontrar". Seus lábios ainda estavam em meu ouvido, e minha pele formigou quando ele me tocou.

"Fico feliz por ter chamado sua atenção." Eu disse, respirando um pouco melhor agora. Eu estava começando a me lembrar sobre quem eu era, e Bella Swan sempre sabia como conseguir o que ela queria. E agora, ela queria esse homem. Muito. Decidi deixá-lo dar o primeiro passo, agarrei seu pescoço e olhei naqueles hipnóticos olhos verdes. Minhas mãos correram para se entrelaçarem em seus cabelos, e é claro que eram tão macios quanto eu tinha imaginado.

"Vem comigo", sussurrei, deixando de propósito meus lábios tocarem a pele logo abaixo de sua orelha.

Senti seu corpo tremer levemente, e quando encontrei seus olhos novamente, eles estavam tão cheios de desejo que eu soube que tínhamos que sair da pista de dança agora, antes que eu não conseguisse mais conter minha vontade por ele e acabasse pulando nele lá mesmo.

Peguei sua mão e o guiei para longe do público, sentindo seus olhos em mim enquanto eu andava para a porta dos fundos. Abri-a e antes que eu pudesse ao menos respirar o ar frio do lado de fora, ele me empurrou contra a parede. Meu corpo estava em chamas quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, e ele me beijou com mais paixão do que eu já tinha sentido em toda minha vida. Tentei respirar enquanto suas mãos se moviam pelo meu corpo, firmemente e com tanto entusiasmo que eu me agarrei no seu pescoço e puxei sua cabeça para mais perto, precisando que ele me beijasse mais profundamente. E, cara, ele era o melhor!

Nossas línguas se encontraram e se moveram juntas como se elas tivessem sido feitas apenas para isso.

Minha respiração se acelerou quando senti suas mãos contra minhas coxas, indo para baixo e depois para cima, antes que sentisse seus dedos por baixo da minha saia. Suas mãos eram tão macias e quentes, e eu queria desesperadamente que ele tocasse cada parte de mim.

Movi minhas mãos de seus cabelos e comecei a puxar sua camiseta preta, eu precisava muito sentir sua pele contra a minha. Ele percebeu o que eu queria e com um movimento rápido ele a tirou, e então suas mãos estava de volta a meu corpo, empurrando meu vestido para cima. Gemi quando seus dedos traçaram o limite da minha lingerie preta, e puxei ele para mais perto enquanto o beijava no rosto e no pescoço.

Senti sua rigidez contra mim, e rapidamente comecei a desatar seu cinto enquanto ele lambia levemente minha orelha. Ele puxou minha calcinha para baixo e então seus dedos começaram a me massagear, devagar e perfeitamente. Droga, ele sabia o que estava fazendo; eu quase não podia me concentrar em baixar seu zíper quando ele me tocava daquele jeito.

Uma vez que consegui, tirei sua calça junto com as boxers, antes de passar a mão por suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto ainda. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim, agora.

Eu nem tive tempo de reagir antes que ele me levantasse e eu ficasse prensada na parede com minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, um sorriso pequeno ainda brincando nos cantos de seus lábios, atirei minha cabeça para trás e gemi quando o senti me penetrando. Era inacreditável senti-lo junto com aquela eletricidade que estava mais forte que nunca. Fechei meus olhos e deixei meus dedos se enroscarem em seu cabelo de novo, sorrindo quando o escutei gemer enquanto se movia dentro de mim.

Nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido com aquilo; eu não poderia imaginar que qualquer coisa no mundo pudesse ser tão bom quanto isso. Ele explorou meu corpo com suas mãos enquanto se movia devagar. Senti meu prazer crescer, e eu sabia que ele estava perto também pelo modo como sua respiração se acelerou e, ele começou a estocar mais rápido e mais forte em mim. Segurei-o perto e pressionei meus lábios nos dele quando alcançamos nosso clímax ao mesmo tempo, algo que nunca me aconteceu antes.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo depois, tentando acalmar nossa respiração. Meu coração batia com tanta força no meu peito que chegava a ser doloroso enquanto eu me esforçava para acalmá-lo. Eu estava chocada com o que tínhamos divido. Era o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida, sem a menor dúvida.

A paixão entre nós era quase palpável, e o jeito que ele me olhava confirmava que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

Definitivamente essa era a _minha_ noite.

Como eu poderia ter esses sentimentos por um homem com o qual eu não tinha trocado nem dez palavras? Era insano, mas parecia tão certo, como se nós nos conhecêssemos há anos ao invés de meia hora.

Escutei ele respirar fundo, e o encarei.

Aquele maldito sorriso torto estava de volta, e seus olhos perfuravam os meus com a força de um buraco negro. Nossa, parecia que ele queria outro round.

Assim que eu o senti enrijecer novamente, tive certeza que ele estava, mas porta abriu com um estrondo. Gritei e saí de cima dele, eu definitivamente não queria ser apanhada naquela posição.

Olhei para cima e vi a expressão chocada de Alice quando ela viu a cena à sua frente.

Eu estava em pé contra a parede, tentando puxar meu vestido para baixo enquanto o deus de olhos verdes se virava para vestir seu jeans novamente.

Alice sacudiu sua cabeça e depois agarrou minha mão, me puxando com ela. Virei minha cabeça e o vi sorrir para mim enquanto corria as mãos por seus cabelos bagunçados. Antes que eu virasse ele piscou para mim de novo e sorriu. Sorri de volta e acenei levemente, então Alice me puxou pela porta e ele desapareceu da minha vista. Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

Nem vendo por onde eu andava, esbarrei em Alice que tinha parado e agora estava parada na minha frente com as mãos na cintura, olhando para mim como uma mãe zangada dando uma bronca na filha.

Tentei sorrir para ela, mas ela estreitou os olhos e pareceu um tanto zangada.

"Você tem ideia do quanto eu estava preocupada? Eu nem mesmo te vi desaparecer, e então eu te acho trancada lá fora com um cara e apertada contra uma parede? Merda, Bella, você sabe mais do que isso? Pelo menos tente conhecer o cara antes de pular nele", ela gritou comigo. Tive que me concentrar para ouvi-la por sobre a música, mas eu acho que só entendi uma parte. Apenas rolei meus olhos, não ia trazer à tona a semana passada, quando ela se jogou num cara depois de apenas dez segundos. Eu sabia que ela não estava sendo ruim, e me senti mal por apenas ter saído. Mas, cara, eu não podia tirar minhas mãos dele e era provavelmente melhor que não tivéssemos tido uma conversa em vista do que fizemos.

"Desculpe, Alice, eu não queria apenas fugir daquele jeito. Eu fui burra, eu sei", eu disse, esperando que ela me ouvisse mesmo com a música alta.

Ela assentiu não totalmente feliz, mas pelo menos um pouco menos irritada, de qualquer forma. Pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar para a porta da frente. Olhei para trás, para onde ele estava, e ainda não tinha cruzado a porta, mas eu queria dizer alguma coisa, perguntar seu nome, ao menos.

Merda, eu não sabia nem o seu maldito nome. Bella idiota.

"A Rosalie não esta passando muito bem, precisamos levá-la para casa antes que ela desmaie ou coisa assim".

As palavras de Alice imediatamente me trouxeram de volta e eu sabia que eu teria que cuidar da minha amiga antes de qualquer coisa. Amigos são para isso.

Embora tenha suspirado, olhando para a porta uma última vez, segui Alice para onde eu via Rosalie sentada. Caraca, ela não parecia nem um pouco bem.

Entramos num táxi e fomos para a casa dela; Alice e eu ficaríamos lá, então já tínhamos levado nossas coisas. Depois de colocar Rosalie na cama, fomos dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Depois de colocarmos nossos pijamas, apagamos as luzes e nos deitamos.

"Então, qual era o nome do cara? Ele parecia um maldito Adônis... estou impressionada, Bella." Alice disse, e eu ri, bagunçando seu cabelo no escuro.

"Não sei, honestamente. A gente meio que não chegou à parte dos nomes, sabe..." eu ri em silencio, e Alice olhou para mim sem acreditar.

"O quê?" Ela disse um pouco alto demais, eu a calei, com medo que acordasse Rosalie.

"Não, eu não peguei o nome dele. A gente não chegou a conversar exatamente..." eu disse, e me perdi nas minhas memórias por um minuto.

"Então você está dizendo que você me deixou arrastar você para longe daquele cara maravilhoso sem nem mesmo perguntar o seu maldito NOME?" Sua voz era quase um berro e na última palavra eu coloquei minha mão em sua boca para interromper os xingamentos que se seguiram.

Quando ela parou, puxei minha mão de volta. Suspirei profundamente antes de explicar.

"Alice, por favor, não grite, você vai acordar a Rose. Eu não sei o nome dele, e quando eu penso sobre isso eu acho que provavelmente é melhor não saber. Não posso nem mesmo descrever, mas aquele foi o sexo mais incrível de toda minha vida. Eu não fazia ideia de que poderia ser tão bom, parece que eu sonhei ou algo assim". Eu disse, e pelo jeito que ela me olhou, ela não fazia ideia de onde eu queria chegar.

"Olha, estou sendo realista aqui. Não tem jeito de haver algo entre nós, ele é provavelmente um idiota ou algo assim. Ele ser um cara legal e ser capaz de fazer tudo aquilo que ele fez, é simplesmente bom demais pra ser verdade. Estou melhor sem saber se ele é um idiota e apenas me lembrar do dia que eu tive o melhor sexo de toda minha maldita vida."

Mesmo no escuro eu pude vê-la rolando seus olhos. Desisti, eu não tinha energia para falar sobre isso agora. Eu estava completamente exausta.

"Você é um bela de uma pessimista" Alice disse. Eu não respondi, sabendo que seria inútil tentar convencê-la de alguma coisa que ela já tinha enfiado em sua cabeça. Ela era tão teimosa quanto eu.

"Vamos apenas esperar, para o seu próprio bem, que você o encontre de novo" ela continuou.

Sacudi minha cabeça, não dizendo nada para fazê-la continuar. Deslizamos para o sono eventualmente, e em meus sonhos eu o encontrei de novo. Eu nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos verdes, ou o jeito que ele me tocou. E nos próximos quatro dias, ele estava em cada um dos meus sonhos.

_Quarta-feira_

"Ai, merda", murmurei, encarando meu despertador com os olhos meio abertos. Era pura sorte que aquela porcaria resolvera parar de funcionar hoje, entre todos os dias, então eu não estava surpresa, somente um pouco irritada porque agora eu tinha que me apressar em me arrumar para o trabalho.

Eu tinha um novo cliente vindo hoje, e de acordo com minha chefa, ele era o melhor cliente, então eu realmente precisava fechar esse contrato. Eu trabalhava como decoradora de interiores na melhor empresa de Nova York, e sabia que se eu fizesse um bom trabalho com esse novo cliente, eu seria transformada em sócia.

Senti um tremor me invadir. Ser sócia era algo para o que eu trabalhei durante cada dia nos últimos cinco anos na "Esme's Designs". E agora a oportunidade estava aqui, finalmente.

Rapidamente saí da cama e pulei no chuveiro, afinal eu precisava causar uma boa impressão hoje e isso incluía estar impecavelmente limpa e o mais linda que eu pudesse.

Segui minha rotina matinal normalmente, exceto pelo fato de ter pulado o café da manhã para poder fazer uma escova perfeita no meu cabelo. Depois, coloquei um vestido azul meia-noite que abraçava minhas curvas, mas era longo o suficiente para ser aceitável no trabalho; uma jaqueta preta e Louboutins pretos que eu só usava para sair. Ganhei um olhar de aprovação do porteiro quando passei, e sorri para mim mesma.

O caminho para meu escritório não era longo, e eu estava agradecida por morar a uma distância que podia ser cruzada andando, uma vez que meu carro tinha quebrado no primeiro dia que eu me mudei para cá. Eu não precisava dele de verdade; eu preferia apenas chamar um táxi se eu tivesse que ir para algum lugar que não estava numa distância hábil para caminhar.

Quando eu cheguei, Esme veio me encontrar com um grande sorriso em seus lábios. Ela parecia absolutamente deslumbrante, como sempre. Uma coisa boa era que ela era muito bem casada com Carlisle há muitos anos, ou ela teria que aguentar as brincadeirinhas de metade dos funcionários do sexo masculino como rotina diária. Em vez disso, ela deixou essa tarefa para mim. Gemi internamente quando vi Michael Newton pelo canto do meu olho, ele sorriu e acenou para mim. Eu dei um meio sorriso de volta, não querendo encorajá-lo.

"Bella, você está... Quer dizer, uau! Você está linda, querida!" Ela pegou minha mão e me fez dar uma volta para inspecionar meu visual. Ri e estava agradecida por tinha conseguido completar minha tarefa de "ficar absolutamente linda".

"Obrigada, Esme, e posso dizer que você também! Eu amei absolutamente esses Manolos, e tenho que pegá-los emprestados na próxima vez que sairmos, como você sabe", ri. Eu era tão feliz por trabalhar para alguém como Esme; ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas e provavelmente a pessoa mais legal do mundo. Eu a adorava.

"Claro, querida. Vamos negociar eles com aqueles seus Jimmy Choo's azuis e vamos levar nossas bundinhas para dançar" ela sorriu.

"Parece bom para mim!" eu disse, já olhando à frente. E quem sabe, se voltássemos àquele lugar que eu fui no último fim de semana, eu poderia ver o deus de olhos verdes outra vez.

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido esquecê-lo, e comecei a me arrepender de não ter perguntado seu nome. Alice estava certa, eu era uma vaca pessimista. Eu deveria ter pensado que se um homem consegue fazer aquilo com meu corpo, imagine o que ele pode fazer com o resto de mim... Mas não, eu tinha que ser completamente cínica e fingir que eu não acreditava em coisas boas. Bella estúpida.

"Venha, seu novo cliente estará aqui a qualquer minuto, então vá para seu escritório e fique pronta. Eu o mandarei para lá assim que ele chegar. Leia a mente dele, Bella. Conto com você!" Ela andou comigo até meu grande escritório e sorriu calorosamente antes de se virar e me deixar sozinha.

Tomei um grande fôlego e comecei a me preparar mentalmente. Eu sabia essa merda. Eu sabia que eu era uma das melhores decoradoras na droga do país inteiro!

Depois de uns quinze minutos, ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Eu estava sentada atrás da minha grande mesa, organizando os papéis que eu precisaria para este novo cliente, e me levantei quando a porta se abriu.

Esme entrou e seus olhos estavam arregalados de excitação. Ela mimicou as palavras "ai meu Deus" e eu tentei não rir de sua expressão. Esme estava quase pulando, então esse cara tinha algo especial.

Dei a volta na mesa quando Esme limpou sua garganta para falar.

"Bella, esse é Edward Cullen, seu novo cliente", ela disse, e eu olhei atrás dela para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar no escritório.

Meu queixo caiu.

Tudo que eu podia ver eram aqueles olhos verdes, e aquele maldito sorriso torto que derrubava calcinhas (literalmente). Eu me esqueci de respirar quando ele andou até mim.

Como aquilo era possível? Meu deus de olhos verdes estava aqui no meu escritório. Ele era meu novo cliente. Ai, merda, isso vai ser estranho, espero que ele não se lembre de mim. Talvez ele estivesse tão bêbado quanto eu? Oh, por favor, não deixe que ele se lembre de mim.

"Bella, é isso?"ele perguntou e riu da minha reação. É, ele definitivamente se lembrava de mim. O jeito que ele disse meu nome fez meus joelhos ficarem fracos, e eu estava completamente agradecida que nesse momento ele tomara minha mão, pois eu precisava desesperadamente de apoio.

Tremi quando senti a mesma corrente passar pelo meu corpo ao toque dele, e olhei para cima surpresa. Ele tinha a mesma expressão em seu rosto, e parecia um pouco contrariado.

Vi Esme saindo e fechando a porta atrás dela, e a sala parecia tremer pela eletricidade entre nós quando ela nos deixou sozinhos.

Eu ainda tinha sua mão na minha, e ele não soltaria. Nem eu.

Tentei pensar em algo para dizer, pelo menos uma vez na minha vida eu estava sem palavras. O desejo começou a crescer dentro de mim, e aquela vontade de beijar seus lábios de novo me pegou com tanta força que eu tive que balançar minha cabeça para limpá-la.

Seja profissional pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Ele é seu cliente.

_Meu lindo e divino cliente que me deu o maldito melhor orgasmo da minha vida._

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. É um prazer conhecê-lo", eu disse, tentando manter minha voz firme. Ele ainda segurava minha mão, e agora seu polegar estava tocando minha pele suavemente. Meu corpo inteiro tremia pelo seu toque, e eu tive que fechar meus olhos por um momento para reorganizar meus pensamentos.

"O prazer é todo meu, garanto." Ele disse naquela voz baixa e aveludada dele.

Tomei um grande fôlego e encontrei seu olhar novamente, e meus olhos se alargaram quando eu vi que os dele estavam famintos e cheios de desejo, como naquela noite...

"Espero que o senhor goste do que planejei para o senhor, e para isso teremos que trabalhar juntos" Eu consegui falar sem minha voz tremer, e estava agradecida. Deus, esse homem tem o efeito mais forte que eu já senti sobre mim, mas eu consegui, com muito esforço, me segurar para não pular nele bem aqui no meu escritório.

"Sossega, Bella!", pensei para mim mesma.

Edward riu novamente, e se moveu para mais perto de mim. Minha respiração parou completamente quando ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele.

"Ah, tenho certeza que vamos trabalhar perfeitamente juntos", ele sussurrou na minha orelha, e seu hálito quente contra minha pele quase me fez desmaiar. Como ele fazia isso? Eu me sentia atordoada e um pouco mole nos joelhos.

Olhei para cima, e quando eu vi aquele fogo queimando neles, eu não tive forças para me controlar.

Assim que eu me levantei para beijá-lo, ele abaixou sua cabeça e me encontrou no meio do caminho. Nossos lábios se moveram juntos com perfeição, realmente pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro. Era como o céu, e eu não queria nunca parar.

Quando fiquei zonza pela falta de oxigênio, ele se afastou levemente e sorriu aquele sorriso torto para mim.

"Estou feliz por ter te achado" ele disse, sustentando meu olhar.

Tremi um pouco, apreciando o jeito que seu corpo pressionava o meu.

"Eu também, e você está certo. Tenho certeza absoluta que seremos perfeitos juntos." Eu disse e demandei por sua boca novamente.

Senti seu sorriso contra meus lábios, e soube sem dúvida que esse seria um grande trabalho em equipe.

_**Fim**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Bella? Eu posso entrar?" A voz de Mike nunca foi tão incomoda quanto agora. Eu suspirei, completamente irritada pela interrupção.

Edward tinha saído há apenas alguns minutos, e eu não estava num mundo próximo enquanto ainda sonhava acordada com nossa fumegante rapidinha. Eu me senti como uma adolescente excitada, toda tonta e sonhadora por causa de um garoto bonito.

Exceto que Edward Cullen era tudo, menos um garoto fofo... Eu estava começando a pensar que ele tinha duas personalidades diferentes, uma vez que o Edward que tinha estado no meu escritório hoje era muito, muito diferente do Edward que eu conheci na boate.

O Edward da boate tinha sido charmoso, gentil e não tão indiscreto (comparado a mim de qualquer forma, já que fui eu quem o arrastou da pista de dança). Mas o Edward no meu escritório? Claro que ele também tinha sido charmoso, mas não tinha nada gentil no jeito que ele tinha pressionado seus lábios sobre os meus depois da primeira distante e inocente apresentação. O jeito com que ele tinha agarrado a minha cintura e colado-me a ele mostrava homem que era acostumado a ter o que queria, e não a encontrar resistência a isso. Ele tinha comandado todo o ato, movendo-nos do jeito que desejava.

Se alguém tivesse me perguntado duas horas atrás se eu era uma mulher que deixava o homem conduzir, eu teria rido da pergunta. Eu era Bella Swan, e eu nunca deixo o homem ser o único que comanda quando nós transamos.

Mas agora? Depois de uma hora com Edward – deus dos olhos verdes – Cullen, eu era uma sombra do que um dia fui. Que diabos? Bella Swan não fica tonta por um homem como aquele, Bella Swan não se sente sem ar quando um homem a toca e Bella Swan com certeza não fala sobre si mesma em terceira pessoa. Eu tenho que me controlar, isso é insano.

"Sim, Mike. Pode entrar." Eu disse, tentando manter a irritação fora da minha voz. Não era culpa dele se ele tivesse nascido com o DNA de um maldito golden retriever, e ele não ajudava sendo pegajoso. Ou então, eu disse a mim mesma, ou então eu não seria capaz de suportá-lo. Melhor sentir pena do que ter um chilique diariamente.

Mike sorriu assim que entrou em meu escritório, olhando como se eu tivesse lhe dado o melhor presente de sua vida. Oh pobre garoto, ele quase me fez considerar a ideia de uma transa misericordiosa, porque certamente ele não poderia ter outra coisa. Mas não, eu não penso que poderia suportar tê-lo suspirando na minha orelha ou sentir suas mãos suadas em todo o meu corpo. Sem mencionar que definitivamente a síndrome de golden retriever não ajudaria e eu provavelmente acabaria tendo que trazer um pé-de-cabra para trabalhar.

"Como está indo Bella? Você pegou o cliente?" Mike perguntou, sentando-se no sofá vermelho brilhante. O sofá onde apenas minutos atrás, Edward e eu tínhamos estado ocupados...

"Oh sim, é claro que sim." Eu respondi, tentando não rir do quanto as palavras dele tinham sido certeiras. Eu consegui o cliente em todos os sentidos da palavra.

"Parabéns! Eu acho que você está perto do seu objetivo agora, sendo sócia e tudo. Nós devíamos celebrar! Você quer sair para beber hoje à noite? Os rapazes e eu estamos pensando no Palace, e eu acho que Angela e Kate vão também. Você está dentro?"

Ah inferno, eu não era o tipo que recusava uma noite fora, mesmo se Mike estivesse lá. Entretanto, eu realmente gostava de Angela e Kate, então sair com elas seria fácil.

"Sim, certamente será divertido, conte comigo."

Os olhos de Mike brilharam, e eu quase pensei que ele começaria a babar no meu carpete persa pela expressão em seu rosto. Aquele garoto precisa ser seriamente acalmado...

"Ótimo! Você quer ir comer algo primeiro? Eu sei um ótimo e pequeno lugar perto...".

"Na verdade Mike, eu vou jantar com alguns amigos hoje à noite, mas eu vou me encontrar com vocês mais tarde no Palace, tudo bem?" Eu o interrompi, e vi o rosto dele se desanimar. Ele não tem muita cara de paisagem, isso é certeza.

"Ok, tudo bem. Bem, eu acho que te vejo mais tarde então! Tenha um bom dia e parabéns novamente!"

"Você também Mike, tchau." Eu sorri fracamente, não querendo encorajá-lo e virei minha atenção para a minha papelada. Eu o ouvi caminhar para fora e fechar a porta atrás dele, e então eu imediatamente liguei meu computador para mandar um email para Rosalie.

**De: Bella Swan**

**Para: Rosalie Hale**

**Assunto: Está quente aqui?**

**Rose, você nunca vai acreditar em quem estava no meu escritório. Ou mais, quem estava quase me excitando no meu sofá de designer que custou dois mil dólares.**

Eu pressionei enviar e esperei. Eu sabia que Rose, que trabalhava como advogada na mais respeitada firma aqui de Nova York, sempre estava com o laptop com ela e responderia em menos de 2 minutos.

Nem um minuto depois, eu tive uma resposta dela. Você sempre poderia contar com Rose para ser ansiosa por histórias sujas.

**De: Rosalie Hale**

**Para: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Essa é a minha garota!**

**Primeiro de tudo, se for aquele garoto iludido Michael Newton, nem sequer me incomode contando os detalhes, porque eu ficaria seriamente desapontada com você. Você não poderia estar tão desesperada, poderia?**

**Não, você não poderia, claro que não, isso é grosseria.**

**Então... Era algum quente e rico novo cliente? Ou Esme finalmente concordou em deixar você brincar com Carlisle? Nesse caso eu também vou ficar seriamente desapontada com você, por não me chamar.**

**Diga-me garota, eu estou morrendo aqui!**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Para: Rosalie Hale**

**Assunto: O ar condicionado está quebrado?**

**Você mencionou Carlisle? Você sabe o que pensar naquele homem faz comigo, e eu não estou usando calcinha hoje, Rose, muito obrigada!**

**Eu não vou nem responder a parte sobre o Mike. Preste atenção ou eu vou relembrar todo o incidente com Eric Yorkie, e nenhuma de nós quer isso, certo?**

**Sério agora, era o maldito deus dos olhos verdes do fim de semana! Você sabe, o que eu fiz sexo louco antes de você decidir afogar todas aquelas tequilas e então vomitar naquele garoto com barba? Se liga, o nome dele é Edward Cullen e ele é o meu maldito cliente.**

**Bem, tanto faz entre cliente-fodido e cliente-foda, eu acredito. **

**Inferno, Rose, ele é até mais maravilhoso do que eu me lembrava. Eu acho que eu preciso de uma noite Cosmoreos** **para entender essa merda, eu me sinto... estranha, de alguma forma.**

**Você, eu e Alice no meu apartamento hoje à noite? Eu levo as Oreos.**

Desde que nós tínhamos dezessete nós tínhamos essa tradição, sempre nós três. Não interessa sobre o que, desde uma maquiagem linda, começo ou fim de namoro ou até mesmo uma foda muito bem dada, cada uma de nós celebraria ou nos confortaríamos àquela que precisasse. A combinação de Cosmo's e Oreos era algo simplesmente natural.

Rose, Alice e eu temos sido melhores amigas desde o jardim de infância, e nós temos sempre ficado juntas em todas as coisas. Antes da noite Cosmoreos nós tínhamos uma festa do pijama e fofocávamos a noite toda sobre cada garoto que nós tínhamos uma queda no momento ou o que as garotas na nossa sala estavam vestindo. Nós tínhamos sido um trio famoso, o único que todos os garotos queriam estar com ou todas as garotas queriam ser como.

Desde que nós somos competitivas como o diabo, nós costumamos nos desafiar para ver o quão longe cada uma de nós pode ir para ganhar, e ninguém nunca desistiu. O mais memorável desses desafios foi provavelmente a vez que Rosalie desafiou Alice a andar no vestiário do time de futebol americano, usando nada menos que uma toalha e dizendo que ela tinha ficado perdida enquanto olhava as garotas no chuveiro.

Vamos dizer que todos os garotos pareceram lindamente gays, desde que nós ouvimos que todos eles ficaram duros no chuveiro depois da pequena aparição dela.

Nós éramos um problema sério, e sabíamos disso.

**De: Rosalie Hale**

**Para: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Acordo confidencial**

**Bella. Nós todas juramos nunca mencionar esse nome novamente. Eu sugiro que você se apegue a isso, desde que eu sei um pouco dos seus segredos obscuros muito bem. E eu não sou contra compartilhar...**

**Merda, garota, que bagunça! Quais são as chances? Cosmoreos está combinado, eu vou ligar para Alice e contar a ela. E Bella, eu acho que isso requer que eu exiba as grandes armas.**

**Ben & Jerry são bem-vindos também.**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Para: Rosalie Hale**

**Assunto: Salvação!**

**Eu amo você garota! Certifique-se do caramelo triplo, não pense que massa de biscoito vai ser bastante dessa vez. Eu vou estar em casa às seis.**

**De: Rosalie Hale**

**Para: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Todos por um, um por todos**

**Entendi! Mandei uma mensagem para Alice, ela vai levar as bebidas. Vejo você mais tarde, ok? E tente não fazer nada impensado enquanto isso.**

Eu? Fazer algo impensado? Nunca!

Eu googlei ele. Uma garota tinha o direito de googlar, certo? Eu estava apenas curiosa sobre meu novo cliente, nada mais, era estritamente negócios.

Eu não estava interessada nele além de razões puramente sexuais. Um homem que comanda daquele jeito? Eu tinha que explorar algo mais além.

Relacionamentos não eram comigo, já que eu nunca conheci um garoto que pudesse ficar comigo. Oh, claro, todos eles pensaram que poderiam lidar comigo de primeira, mas eu estou pra conhecer um cara que poderia ser tudo o que eu precisasse. Eu não gosto de ter o biscoito, mas continuo habilitada para come-lo, por assim dizer. Preferencialmente o Oreo. E merda, Edward era gostoso como um Oreo.

Buscar Edward Cullen no Google resultou em três coisas.

Primeira, eu encontrei que ele era **O **Edward Cullen. Como um diretor executivo das Empresas Masen. Assim como o homem mais rico de Nova York.

Segundo, eu imaginei que ele tinha tido um monte de namoradas. Ou talvez elas não fossem namoradas, talvez elas fossem apenas garotas que ele levou a festas extravagantes para exibir. Ele tinha um bom gosto para mulheres, eu tinha que dar crédito a ele. Embora me surpreenda que todas elas sejam completamente o oposto de mim, todas elas altas, loiras e com peitos e narizes falsos. Maravilhoso claro, mas eu poderia diferenciar o falso do real.

E terceiro, Edward Cullen tem um dedo (ai, aqueles dedos...) em quase tudo. Eu li através de todas as suas realizações e todos os diferentes projetos que ele estava envolvido que ele sempre era responsável pelo que tinha realizado. Na idade de 31 anos, ele tinha construído um império. Jesus.

Eu já tinha ouvido sobre as Empresas Masen antes, mas eu não sabia que o homem por trás era Edward Cullen, o mais elegível solteiro em Nova York. Eu encontrei que Masen era o nome do pai de Edward, que tinha morrido quando Edward tinha apenas 11 anos de idade.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu minha leitura.

"Bella, você está dentro para o almoço no nosso lugar usual?" Esme perguntou, me espiando.

"Claro, eu vou só acabar aqui. Encontro você em dois minutos?" Eu sorri, e Esme confirmou e saiu. Eu sabia que ela estava curiosa sobre como tinha sido meu encontro com o Sr. Cullen, e eu podia ver os olhos dela cintilando. Aquela mulher amava fofocar, especialmente se homens maravilhosos estavam envolvidos. Sorte que ela era casada com o mais maravilhoso deles, o Dr. Carlisle Platt.

Oh Carlisle, aquele homem era a perfeição... Provavelmente o único que poderia passar a fortuna de Edward.

Eu mentalmente me bati, não era bom pensar esse tipo de coisas sobre o marido da minha chefa. Ela sabia que eu tinha uma queda por ele embora, uma vez que todas as fêmeas heterossexuais achavam-no atraente.

Eu fechei o Google e fui pegar minha jaqueta, então encontrei Esme nos elevadores.

Nosso restaurante favorito para almoçar era na esquina do prédio, nós tínhamos passado horas sem conta lá durante os anos, rindo, fofocando e compartilhando histórias sobre caras e sexo e tudo relacionado a isso. Esme era incrível, e eu realmente tinha sorte por ela ser minha chefe.

Uma vez que eu tinha pedido nossas saladas Esme esqueceu os negócios. Conte com ela para cortar conversa fiada e ir direto ao assunto. Outra coisa que eu amava sobre ela, é que ela tinha uma mente suja, como eu.

"Ok, eu quero saber todos os detalhes. E não sobre o negócio, nós vamos falar sobre depois, mas que diabos estava acontecendo entre você dois? Sério, o jeito que vocês olharam um para o outro? Eu me senti como se estivesse assistindo a cena da reunião de O Diário de Uma Paixão! Você já encontrou ele antes?" Ela falou tão rápido que eu dificilmente escutei o que ela estava dizendo, e ela tinha o mais adorável e excitado sorriso no rosto.

"Certo, certo, acalme-se Sra. Platt, eu prometo que eu vou te contar tudo. Até os pequenos e sujos detalhes que eu sei que você ama." Eu disse e pisquei para ela, então eu lancei-me a contar tudo sobre como eu tinha conhecido Edward na boate e o que tinha acontecido entre nós.

Quando eu cheguei na parte do sexo contra a parede, Esme realmente guinchou com excitação, eu fui contando a ela sobre como nós tínhamos passado uma hora no meu escritório perdidos em amassos como adolescentes, não realmente conversando de todo.

"Mas ele quer que você faça o trabalho, certo?" Esme perguntou, de repente soando séria. Ah, então ali estava a chefe depois de tudo.

"Oh sim, ele estava muito satisfeito com a minha proposta. Eu vou começar na próxima semana."

Uma vez que nós tínhamos finalmente ido para o sofá e começado a conversar sobre negócios eu tinha sido capaz de mostrar meu melhor lado. Embora o jeito com que ele olhou para o meu peito com um sorriso perverso nos lábios fez-me duvidar de que estava realmente ouvindo o que eu estava dizendo, mas que seja.

Esme e eu conversamos um pouco mais sobre como inacreditável Edward Cullen era, e fofocamos um pouco sobre nossos co-trabalhadores antes de retornar ao escritório.

O resto do dia passou vagarosamente, eu tentei não procurar imagens no Google de Edward ao invés de me focar em terminar a apresentação que eu tinha programado para amanhã com outro cliente.

Quando finalmente o relógio chegou às 5:30h, eu limpei minha mesa e peguei minha jaqueta, olhando uma última e melancólica vez para o meu sofá. Eu nunca seria capaz de olhar para ele da mesma maneira novamente...

As garotas já estavam lá dentro quando eu fui pra casa, visto que ambas tinhas uma chave sobressalente em caso de emergências como essa.

Alice estava misturando os Cosmo's e Rose estava apenas tirando o Ben&Jerry do congelador.

"Oi garotas, vocês estão aqui há muito tempo?" Eu perguntei, jogando minha bolsa preta da Marc Jacobs no chão e tirando meus sapatos. Sem chance de trocar para algo mais confortável, já que eu iria me encontrar com meus colegas em poucas horas.

"Sim, eu terminei com meu cliente mais cedo e peguei Alice no caminho para cá." Rose disse, pegando três colheres e trazendo-as com o sorvete para a sala de estar.

"Como você está garota? Ouvi dizer que você teve um começo de dia bastante interessante?" Alice bebericou sua bebida e sorriu, me entregando um copo.

Eu bebi avidamente, acabando com isso em três goles.

"Sim, foi muito interessante." Eu ri, segurando meu copo vazio para Alice que expertamente me deu outro em segundo. Nós éramos ótimas bartenders entre nós, Alice tinha até trabalhado em uma boate por alguns meses em um par de anos antes de conseguir o emprego atual como gerente de compras na Sak's na Quinta Avenida.

"Vamos nos sentar e você pode nos contar absolutamente tudo. E eu digo **tudo. **Não deixe nenhum detalhe de fora, você sabe a regra."

Eu revirei meus olhos, eu nunca deixava nenhum detalhe de fora quando conversava com as minhas garotas, eu duvido que havia alguma coisa que nós não soubéssemos sobre cada uma de nós.

"Então. Manda." Alice disse uma vez que nós tínhamos nos recostado no meu aconchegante e enorme sofá. Eu arrumei as almofadas para ficar mais confortável e então despejei tudo o que tinha acontecido, o que eu tinha pensado, o que ele tinha dito e o que eu ia fazer. A última parte era a mais difícil, uma vez que eu não tinha nenhuma pista.

"Tudo bem, deixe-me ser direta. Esse cara com quem você teve o melhor sexo da sua vida, e esteve sonhando por 4 dias, magicamente apareceu no seu trabalho e praticamente transou com você no sofá. Ele é maravilhoso, charmoso, rico e um verdadeiro bom partido, e o quê? Você não sabe o que fazer?" Rose estava me observando com ceticismo, como se eu estivesse perdendo algo importante.

"Sim, eu digo que isso é apenas algo que estava lá... Como uma conexão de sorte, eu não posso explicar. E ele apenas tomou o controle como eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, foi insano!" E, ai, tão quente... eu adicionei na minha cabeça. "Eu estou acostumada a estar no controle, essa é quem eu sou! E agora vem esse cara e tenta conduzir? Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não posso apenas deixá-lo mandar em mim e eu **não** posso fazer sexo com ele de novo."

"Bella, querida, num caso como este você deve fazer o que faz de melhor." Alice disse, olhando mais desonesta.

"O quê? Ficar bêbada e transar com outro cara para me esquecer dele? Isso não vai funcionar já que eu vou ter que vê-lo durante todas as próximas semanas."

Alice e Rose olharam uma para a outra e sacudiram as cabeças, então se viraram para mim com sorrisos travessos combinados.

"Não, transe com ele por submissão. Você mostra a ele quem é que manda e o faz seguir o seu comando como um garotinho obediente. Isso é o que Bella Swan faz de melhor." Rose sorriu perversamente quase me fazendo rir, mas eu percebi que ela tinha feito um ponto. Elas estavam absolutamente certas, eu poderia certamente fazer Edward Cullen ser obediente, e eu faria.

"Bem garotas, eu acho que nós temos um plano!" Eu disse, meu sorriso perverso como o delas agora. Nós estávamos acostumadas a comandar, e então passamos um par de horas bebendo, comendo Oreos com sorvete e rindo de nós mesmas como sempre fizemos.

Quando o relógio marcou 9:30h eu estava muito bêbada e de repente me lembrei dos meus planos com Mike e a galera. Provavelmente era bom ir logo.

"Eu vou sair para beber com alguns amigos do trabalho, vocês querem se juntar?" Eu perguntei, em pé e me sentindo um pouco trêmula. Merda, quantos Cosmo's eu tinha bebido?

Ambas disseram que teriam que acordar cedo para trabalhar no outro dia, mas nós fizemos planos para sairmos juntas no fim de semana. Eu era sortuda, eu tinha conseguido fazer um monte de trabalho hoje apesar da minha distração com o Google, então eu podia ficar uma longa manhã na cama antes de levantar para ir trabalhar.

Nós limpamos a sala de estar, e enquanto eu e Rose lavamos a louça, Alice desapareceu dentro do meu closet, pegando uma nova roupa para hoje à noite. Ela amava me vestir, e eu não me importava, devido ao excelente senso de moda que aquela garota tinha.

Quando nós tínhamos acabado eu caminhei com elas para a porta, abraçando-as e prometendo ligar ou mandar um email assim que ouvisse algo sobre Edward.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, eu ouvi o meu telefone tocar dentro da minha bolsa. Eu peguei-o e vi que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem de Mike, ele estava imaginando onde eu estava e dizendo que eles estavam todos no Palace e que o lugar estava lotado.

Eu fui até a minha cama e me vesti com as roupas que Alice tinha pegado para mim. Um vestido preto apertado, sem alças com um zíper na frente combinado com um par de saltos Prada num tom de roxo profundo. O vestido era o favorito entre os garotos que eu conhecia, já que era muito fácil para tirar, apenas abrindo-o. Eu não podia dizer que eu imaginei isso.

Depois de aplicar um pouco mais de maquiagem e pôr meu cabelo para cima em um alto rabo de cavalo, eu agarrei minha bolsa pratae parti. Eu consegui a impossível tarefa de chamar um táxi em dois minutos e me recostar, tentando tirar meus pensamentos de Edward que continuava se intrometendo na minha cabeça.

Eu nunca tinha estado no Palace antes, ele tinha sido uma boate recentemente aberta na área mais popular e eu tinha realmente olhado para a frente para ver o lugar, tinha tido ótimos comentários.

Saindo do táxi, eu endireitei meu vestido e olhei em volta, a fila para entrar parecia ser infinita. Eu peguei meu telefone para ligar para Mike quando eu de repente fui arrebatada em um abraço de urso por alguém realmente grande.

Que diabos?

"Olha como você está! Maldita Bella, fora da cidade. Homens de todo lugar, tomem cuidado!" Uma voz crescente disse, e eu a reconheci imediatamente.

"Emmett!" Eu guinchei, abraçando-o de volta ferozmente.

Emmett tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos quando eu era mais nova. Meus pais tinham se separado quando eu era pequena, e todo verão eu ia passar duas semanas com meu pai Charlie em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, onde ele trabalhava como chefe da polícia.

Eu tinha esbarrado com Emmett na locadora um dia quando eu tinha 15 anos, nós dois estávamos lá para pegar a nova edição do filme 'Clube da Luta' e nós nos tornamos amigos desde então. Ele fez o tempo que eu tinha que passar em Forks um inferno muito melhor, sem mencionar um inferno com muito mais diversão. Emmett era uma versão masculina de mim, ele não tinha filtro verbal o que o faz a mente mais suja imaginável. Ele poderia conectar tudo com sexo, e via insinuações onde ninguém poderia imaginar insinuações. Eu o amava até a morte, claro.

"Ah Bells, onde raios você tem estado? Caraca, garota, você parece ótima!" Emmett olhou-me com olhos grandes e eu beijei levemente o braço dele, rindo em silêncio. Uau, aquilo que era um bíceps...

"Eu tenho estado aqui, vivendo o sonho e tudo! Agora o que raios você está fazendo em Nova York? E, porra, por que você não me ligou e disse que você estava aqui?" Eu tentei olhar fixamente para ele, mas o sorriso pregado na minha cara não ajudava quando ele agia como o seu patenteado sorriso largo do Emmett, covinha e tudo.

"Desculpe, eu queria ligar, mas eu acidentalmente deletei todos os números de telefone do meu celular... Não pergunte, não foi minha culpa! Eu ia te enviar um email amanhã, eu apenas vim para cá hoje, sabe." Ele explicou, e eu alcancei o bolso dele e peguei seu celular.

"Bem como eu acredito que você esqueceu, eu vou te dar meu número de novo para que nós possamos almoçar juntos em breve." Eu disse, e ele abraçou meus ombros e arrastou-me para a entrada do Palace.

"E aí, Laurent? Bom ver você, cara, você está esperando ali?" Emmett cumprimentou o exagero que nós tínhamos passado por toda a fila de pessoas esperando para entrar.

"Oi Emmett! Bom ver você, a cidade ainda não assustou você?" Laurent respondeu com uma colisão de punhos. As pessoas continuam a fazer isso? Eu acho que sim.

"Não, eu estou conseguindo me divertir." O braço de Emmett apertava meus ombros e eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Eu posso ver isso." Laurent disse com um olhar apreciativo para mim. "Quem seria esta amável senhorita?"

"Bella Swan, amiga do monstro." Eu ri e estendi uma mão para cumprimentar Laurent.

"É um prazer conhecer você Bella, espero que você vá ter um bom tempo aqui e manter um olho no meu velho colega, não vai?" Ele piscou para mim e então abriu a porta para nós entrarmos.

"Oh eu acho que ele é um dos que precisa manter o olho em mim!" Eu disse sobre meus ombros assim que Emmett pôs o braço dele em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para dentro. Eu ouvi Laurent rir alto antes da música afogar todos os outros sons.

Eu olhei em volta, muito contente com o que vi. Pista de dança imensa, sofás brancos na sessão VIP, dois bares (tão longe quanto eu pude ver, mas cara esse lugar era enorme!) e pessoas em **todos os lugares.**

"Ei Bella! Aqui!" Uma voz chamou, e eu me virei para ver Mike e nossos amigos sentados em uma das mesas VIP com vista para a pista de dança.

Eu me livrei de Emmett, dizendo a ele que tinha encontrado alguns amigos. Nós concordamos de nos encontrar mais tarde e então ele foi encontrar os próprios amigos.

Antes de eu alcançar a mesa, eu de repente senti uma mão nas minhas costas. Eu parei e me virei para ver de quem era a mão, e olhei para incríveis olhos azuis límpidos, localizados em um muito, muito bonito rosto.

"Oi bela." O estranho disse, sorrindo convidativo para mim. Eu não poderia responder com um sorriso porque merda, esse cara era quente. Eu digo superquente.

Ele parecia um tipo bad boy, sexy como o diabo e com um corpo assassino. O cabelo dele era louro escuro e a pele dele era cor de ouro, provavelmente o resultado de ficar muito tempo trabalhando ao ar livre.

Esse homem era toda fantasia suja que eu tinha sempre imaginado.

"Oi cara maravilhoso." Eu sorri maliciosamente, e ele levantou as sobrancelhas e riu apreciando. Eu sabia que caras eram sempre surpreendidos quando uma garota fazia um comentário de volta sem pestanejar.

"Bem você fez essa noite um inferno muito mais excitante. Qual é o seu nome?" A mão esquerda do bad boy continuava na parte baixa das minhas costas, e a outra mão pegou uma das minhas e brincou com os meus dedos. Mmm, ele tinha mãos masculinas tão boas, e eu não poderia ajudar imaginando o que ele poderia fazer com elas...

"Bella. Qual é o seu, bad boy?" Eu disse, me movendo mais para perto dele. Eu não podia olhar para longe dos olhos dele, eles eram deslumbrantes.

Bad boy inclinou-se para frente para sussurrar na minha orelha, simultaneamente encostando-me em seu peito. "James Miller. E você está certa, eu sou mau. Muito mau, no melhor sentido." Ele inclinou-se para trás e sorriu, e eu não podia evitar quando eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e deixei meus lábios tocarem os dele. Atração inegável? Inferno, sim.

A boca dele era impaciente, e eu me senti respondendo a ele e beijei-o mais profundamente, nem ao menos pensando no fato de que seis dos meus colegas estavam provavelmente me assistindo.

Uma tosse deliberadamente forte me fez abrir os olhos instantaneamente, e eu me afastei de James para ver quem era.

Eu virei minha cabeça levemente, e estava de repente olhando para estreitos e flamejantes olhos verdes.

Edward Cullen.

Oh merda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

As mãos de James continuaram em mim, e eu repentinamente me senti como uma traidora enquanto olhava para Edward ardentemente.

Que diabos, eu não estava traindo. Isso requeria que ele fosse meu namorado para eu traí-lo, merda.

Então por que eu me senti levemente culpada?

Edward parecia completamente deslumbrante e de alguma forma o apelido 'deus de olhos verdes' que eu tinha dado a ele não faz mais justiça a ele. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta branca com algum tipo de logotipo de banda nela que eu não reconheci, e a jaqueta preta de couro fez os ombros dele parecerem largos e fortes. Os jeans dele tinham uma cor azul desbotada e agarrava seus quadris de um jeito que deveria ser ilegal, e ele estava parecendo muito quente para ser verdade para a minha sanidade. As roupas dele não exatamente gritavam 'extremamente rico dono de uma companhia', mas eu tenho estado saindo com Alice por tempo suficiente para ser capaz de dizer o designer das roupas de algo pronto para comprar. Estava mais parecendo que ele dizia 'Eu sou um homem confiante que sabe muito bem que eu sou o homem mais bonito no prédio'. E claro que ele era.

E então tinha o rosto, aquele rosto impossivelmente maravilhoso que tinha assombrando tanto meus sonhos à noite quanto meus sonhos acordada... Com olhos verdes perfurantes, feições bem delineadas, uma selvagem confusão de cabelos e lábios que imploravam para ser beijados, ele tinha todas as características que uma mulher poderia pedir, e mais ainda.

"Senhorita Swan, como é bom vê-la aqui." A voz de Edward me surpreendeu um pouco por estar totalmente diferente do jeito com que ele tinha falado comigo antes, ele soou como se estivesse tentando esconder quaisquer emoções reais que ele estivesse experimentando. Os olhos dele o traíram, embora, e eu pude ver que ele estava furioso. Oh, bem, aquilo não era realmente problema meu. Claro, ele era quente como o diabo e nós tivemos um bom tempo vadiando no meu escritório, mas teriam que haver promessas entre nós, então eu estava livre para fazer o que quer que eu quisesse. Edward Cullen era meu cliente, nada mais.

Ao menos era o que eu continuaria dizendo a mim mesma. Eu tenho um plano, me lembrei repentinamente.

"Sr. Cullen, é bom ver você também." Eu respondi, soltando as mãos de James e estendendo para cumprimentar Edward. Eu poderia estar planejando transar com ele eventualmente, mas por agora ele era meu cliente e eu continuaria profissional durante o tempo que eu trabalhasse com ele.

_Nada de confraternizar com os clientes, Bella. _Pelo menos sem ele começar, mas se começar... Bem, então eu poderia tomar o controle e foder sua linda cabecinha ereta.

Edward pegou a minha mão estendida, e a mão dele parecia tão forte e perfeita em volta da minha. _Não pense nisso Bella, não se atreva!_

"Quem é o seu namorado?" Ele perguntou, olhando por cima para James com olhos apertados.

"Esse é James, e ele não é meu namorado." Eu disse, imediatamente me sentindo mal-humorada. Ele realmente pensou que eu teria agido daquele jeito com ele mais cedo se eu tivesse um namorado? Nojento!

"Certo. E qual poderia ser o último nome de James?" Edward ao menos olhou para James dessa vez enquanto ele falava, ele estava me encarando com um sorriso esperto, obviamente confiante de que eu não saberia a resposta. Oh, então ele estava tentando me embaraçar, não estava?

Dois podem jogar aquele jogo. Eu fingiria ser profissional, se era daquela forma que ele queria jogar, e eu não iria desistir.

"Miller. Eu geralmente me certifico de ter um possível nome de um colega de foda antes de enfiar minha língua pela garganta deles abaixo." Eu sorri afetadamente, pensando em como ele tinha literalmente atacado a minha boca na outra noite quando nós tínhamos nos conhecido na boate. Tudo bem, eu provavelmente teria feito isso se ele não tivesse começado, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

A expressão de Edward foi do desonesto ao surpreso e então permaneceu no divertido, e talvez até um pouco impressionado.

"Agora você se importa? Muito honrado de sua parte, Senhorita Swan." Ele respondeu, sorrindo torto para mim.

Oh não, essa merda não vai me fazer voar essa noite, senhor.

"De fato, Sr. Cullen. Agora, se você me desculpar, James e eu estávamos justamente indo para o bar. Vejo você na segunda." Eu disse rapidamente, agarrando a mão de James de novo e começando a arrastá-lo para longe de Edward, enquanto ignorava as malditas borboletas revoando no meu estômago. Maldição.

"Até a próxima, Senhorita Swan." A voz de Edward veio até mim, e eu podia sentir seus olhos nas minhas costas enquanto eu andava com James atrás de mim.

"Que raio foi aquilo? Eu pensei que aquele cara fosse se descontrolar e me bater agora. Ele é seu ex ou alguma coisa?" James disse, e eu podia ouvir que ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Ele provavelmente não se importaria se Edward tivesse começado uma briga, James era um _bad boy_ depois de tudo, eu pensei, talvez um pouco mais contente do que deveria estar.

"Oh não, ele é apenas um cara que pensa que pode mandar em mim. Só que ele não se deu conta ainda que eu sou tudo, mas eu não acato ordens de homem, eu as dou."

"Essa deve ser a coisa mais sexy que eu provavelmente já ouvi." James disse, e de repente, colou-me a ele, inclinando-se até que os lábios dele quase me tocavam. Oh olha, um aprendiz rápido! Eu amo esses.

"Você não ouviu nada, garotão." Eu murmurei sedutoramente, acabando com o resto da distância entre nossos lábios. Ele era um bom beijador, eu tinha que dar crédito a ele. Embora uma pequena voz em minha cabeça continuasse argumentado que Edward era ainda melhor, mas eu a ignorei.

Eu apenas 'conhecia' James por poucos minutos, mas eu já gostava dele. Esse era um homem que sabia como se divertir e que provavelmente era bom como parecia.

James pediu duas doses de tequila para nós, e apesar de eu continuar sentindo o Cosmo's de antes, eu bebi a tequila sem piscar. Sim, eu gostava de beber, mas eu sabia o meu limite, então eu nunca ficava loucamente bêbada e vomitava em pessoas ao acaso (quem fazia isso era conhecida como Rosalie), embora eu tenha sido conhecida por fazer sexo não planejado com estranhos contra uma parede de tijolos de tempos em tempos. Preferencialmente um deus de cabelos cor de bronze e com olhos verdes.

Eu disse a James que eu ia dizer 'oi' para meus colegas, e ele me deu uma pequena palmada na bunda quando eu me virei para andar. Ele iria pagar mais tarde, eu disse a mim mesma, sorrindo.

Kate e Angela estavam na pista de dança, então me sentei e troquei algumas palavras com os garotos por alguns minutos. Mike pareceu bêbado, então eu acredito que ele tenha visto James e eu nos beijando há pouco. Eu tentei não revirar meus olhos enquanto ele fazia beicinho o tempo todo, parecendo uma criança rabugenta de cinco anos de idade.

De repente a música mudou, e eu reconheci minha música favorita tocando. Eu podia sentir a necessidade de levantar e o prédio dançante, era fisicamente impossível continuar sentado quando 'Highway Man' estava tocando. Depois de me despedir rapidamente dos garotos, eu voltei ao bar, e sem uma palavra agarrei a mão de James e puxei-o comigo para a pista de dança.

Se eu tinha achado James atraente antes, isso era nada comparado a agora. O homem podia se mexer, e ele me puxou para perto dele enquanto dançávamos. As mãos dele deixaram levemente difícil para mim ir para cima e para baixo como uma pessoa louca do jeito que a música requeria, então eu me decidi por uma dança sexy no lugar.

A luz turva, a música esmagadora e as mãos firmes de James nos meus quadris me fizeram me sentir alta. O álcool provavelmente ajudou, mas era mais a sensação de estar no meu elemento certo, me sentindo completamente livre de preocupações e aproveitando o fato de ser solteira, como eu queria estar.

Quando a música acabou, James mencionou que ele tinha visto um amigo e iria lá dizer 'oi', eu acenei para ele, já perdida na próxima música. Uma vez livre das mãos de James, eu me movi sem restrições, sentindo o ritmo da música e deixando isso tomar todos os meus sentidos. Eu não era o tipo que me sentia embaraçada por dançar sozinha e, além disso, no segundo em que James foi embora, eu estava cercada por um número maior de homens, todos me olhando dos pés à cabeça repetidamente.

_Você pode olhar, mas você não pode tocar, _eu pensei, sorrindo para mim mesma enquanto eu expressava por mímica as palavras da canção que estava tocando.

_Can I get to your soul?_

Eu posso chegar à sua alma?

_Can you get to my thought?_

Você pode alcançar meus pensamentos?

_Can we promise we won't let go?_

Nós podemos prometer que não vamos deixar?

_All the things that I need_

Todas as coisas que eu preciso

_All the things that you need_

Todas as coisas que você precisa

_You can make it feel so real_

Você pode torná-las tão real

_Cuz you can't deny_

Porque você não pode negar

_You've blown my mind_

Você mexeu com a minha mente

_When I touch your body_

Quando eu toco o seu corpo

_I feel I'm losing control_

Eu sinto que estou perdendo o controle

_Cuz you can't deny_

Porque você não pode negar

_You've blown my mind_

Você mexeu com a minha mente

_When I see you baby_

Quando eu vejo você baby

_I just don't wanna let go_

Eu apenas não quero deixar ir

Eu estava quase experimentando um déjà-vu quando eu senti um par de mãos fortes na minha cintura, colando-me a um corpo quente e duro.

"Eu pareço me lembrar de algo como isso acontecendo antes." A voz de veludo murmurou na minha orelha, ecoando meus pensamentos. Eu me virei, chegando para torcer minhas mãos no cabelo dele e colocando a cabeça dele mais para baixo para que eu pudesse murmurar de volta. "Bem, não espere que o resto daquela noite aconteça novamente."

Eu me inclinei para trás, olhando ele nos olhos enquanto eu deixava minhas mãos trilharem do cabelo até o peito dele e então, me sentindo mais atrevida, deixando minhas unhas arranharem a frente dos jeans dele onde sua ereção já estava proeminente. Até mesmo no lugar barulhento, eu podia ouvia a respiração dele presa. Ele desceu e agarrou minhas mãos então falou com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido novamente.

"Você não vai querer fazer isso se não estiver preparada para as consequências, Senhorita Swan."

Eu não poderia me ajudar e agarrei-o mais firme, fazendo-o gemer alto na minha orelha.

"Eu vou deixar você lidar com as consequências, Sr. Cullen. Eu tenho certeza de que você está mais do que qualificado."

Então, desde que meus lábios continuavam na orelha dele, eu mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha dele gentilmente e senti-o enrijecer. Fazer Edward Cullen ficar quente e incomodado até o limite dele? Missão cumprida.

Liberando meu domínio sobre a virilha dele, eu sorri perversamente e caminhei para fora da pista de dança, indo para o banheiro das garotas. Eu nunca admitiria isso, mas ele não era o único respirando mais pesado que o normal agora.

Não foi até eu ter descido as escadas e caminhar pelo corredor mal iluminado que eu esperava levar até o banheiro feminino, que eu me dei conta que estava sendo seguida. Eu nem ao menos tive tempo de me virar antes de duas mãos me agarrarem e me puxarem para outro corredor à direita, este quase totalmente escuro.

Claro que eu não precisava de luzes para saber de quem eram aquelas mãos em mim. Eu poderia sentir o perfume intoxicante, a respiração irregular e sentir os contornos do corpo dele enquanto ele me pressionava contra a parede, ficando impossivelmente perto.

"Eu disse a você que haveriam consequências, Bella. Eu estou acostumado a ter o que eu quero, quando eu quero e é assim que as coisas vão continuar." Ele quase rosnou, os lábios macios dele traçando a linha da minha mandíbula.

Oh, Deus, no que eu me meti? Ele tinha as mãos em cada lado de mim, então eu não poderia escapar daquilo. Eu estava presa.

Meu corpo decidiu responder a ele de um jeito que eu não pude controlar, apenas a sensação da respiração dele contra minha mandíbula enviou arrepios por toda a minha pele e minhas mãos me retorceram no cabelo dele por instinto, como se elas soubessem exatamente o que fazer.

Exceto que estava tudo errado, eu estava cedendo, mas eu supostamente não deveria ceder. O que ele tinha dito? 'Eu estou acostumado a ter o que eu quero, quando eu quero'? A compreensão de que Edward pensou que ele poderia apenas me agarrar e fazer o que quer que desejasse me fez ficar sóbria e eu desembaracei meus dedos do glorioso, macio e cor de bronze cabelo dele e pus minhas mãos em seu peito, tentando afastá-lo.

"Oh, mas parece que há um mal-entendido aqui, Sr. Cullen. Eu não sou uma garota 'o-que-quer-que-você-queira', e eu não vou ceder ao seu controle obsessivo." Eu disse, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo, antes de suavizar a própria expressão e tomar um olhar conhecedor.

Ele sorriu afetadamente para mim "Isso é o que nós vamos ver, não é?" Ele se inclinou para mais perto, ignorando minhas débeis tentativas de afastá-lo e pressionou seus quentes e molhados lábios suavemente justamente debaixo da borda da minha mandíbula.

Eu quase fiquei perdida aqui e ali, parecia que todo o meu corpo estava em chamas e o toque dele era a única coisa que poderia apagar o fogo. Ou talvez fosse o toque dele que as causou? De qualquer forma, a sensação dos lábios dele em mim era suficiente para me fazer derreter em seus braços.

Eu deixei um gemido involuntário escapar enquanto as mãos dele se arrastaram mais para meus quadris e abaixo das minhas coxas. "Está certo querida, não é bom brigar e você sabe disso." Eu queria dizer a ele para ir se ferrar, afastá-lo e dizer para ele sair do meu caminho.Eu não tinha um plano? Agora eu não parecia mais lembrar disso, e enquanto os dedos dele encontraram seu caminho debaixo da borda do meu curto vestido eu descobri que eu não podia me importar menos com um plano estúpido.

Edward estava respirando pesado, a mão esquerda dele estava em concha em volta do meu seio enquanto seus lábios eram agonizantemente macios contra a minha pele. Eu tentei virar minha cabeça para poder tomar a sua boca, mas quando eu me movi, ele soltou meu seio e ao invés, agarrou meu queixo. "Oh não, já que você estava tão decidida a me torturar antes, eu acho que é apropriado para mim fazer o mesmo." A voz rude dele estava na minha orelha, mas eu mal podia me concentrar já que os dedos dele estavam agora traçando a borda da minha roupa íntima, me provocando pelo toque em todo lugar, exceto onde eu mais precisava.

Eu tirei minha mão do peito de rocha dura dele, descendo para pegar sua mão e guiá-la para onde a dor era agora quase insuportável, eu desesperadamente precisava das mãos dele em mim.

Quando ele, ao invés, tirou suas mãos completamente de mim, eu quase gritei pela perda de contato e tentei forçar seus dedos de volta, me pressionando mais perto dele. Eu fiquei chocada quando ele respondeu se afastando e liberando-me completamente.

Que diabos?

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo frustrada e insatisfeita. Um sentimento não muito bom, devo acrescentar.

"Deixando você lidar com as consequências." Edward sorriu obscuramente, e então minha mandíbula quase caiu enquanto ele virava as costas para mim e ia embora.

_Eu acho que eu devo ter justamente encontrado meu jogo. _Eu pensei enquanto o via virar a esquina e desaparecer.

Eu puxei com força a barra do meu vestido e então rapidamente tirei minha calcinha ensopada, descartando-a no chão sem olhar.

Edward Cullen ia cair, de mais maneiras do que uma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Parei por um segundo e olhei para baixo para minha calcinha que estava no chão. Hmmm, e se...?

_Ai, Bella, isso é perverso, sua safadinha!_ Meu subconsciente me repreendeu. Mas então acrescentou _Vai, vamos acabar com aquele maldito!_

Sorri, agradecida por minha menina má subconsciente concordar comigo. Se existia alguém no mundo que eu sempre acreditei e cujos conselhos eu nunca duvidaria, era a minha menina má subconsciente. Ela era completamente ardente!

Abaixando-me, peguei minha calcinha que eu tinha acabado de tirar e então meio andei, meio tropecei até o banheiro feminino. Eu estava um pouco trêmula já que Edward era tão bom e, cara, eu estava desconfortavelmente molhada e isso não era nem um pouco engraçado.

O banheiro estava vazio, então eu apenas peguei uma toalha de papel, me limpei e dei uma olhada no espelho. Eu estava bem. Um pouco desarrumada graças às maneiras nem um pouco gentis de Edward, mas ainda assim linda. Pisquei para meu reflexo (sim, eu definitivamente faço essas coisas. Acostume-se) e saí do banheiro com a calcinha na mão.

O volume do som aumentava a cada passo que eu me aproximava das escadas, e eu sorri torto quando ouvi que música estava tocando. Assim que eu pisei na pista de dança, Akon começou a cantar a letra da completamente conveniente 'Sexy Bitch'.

Olhei em volta para as pessoas que lotavam o lugar, todos entrando realmente na música, dançando como maníacos. Bom, Akon meio que faz isso com as pessoas, eu acho.

"Bella!" Uma voz feminina chamou e eu repentinamente percebi que estava nos braços de minha colega Kate, que estava pulando para cima e para baixo no ritmo da música enquanto me abraçava. Ri e a abracei forte. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que você não pode evitar amar e se sentir muito confortável por perto.

Quando nos afastamos, Angela me abraçou e me perguntou "O que é isso na sua mão, Bella?".

Sorri malignamente e levantei minha calcinha na frente das garotas. Elas pareceram completamente chocadas por dois segundos antes de explodirem em risadas igualmente altas. Angela se acalmou primeiro, e mesmo que ela ainda estivesse se sacudindo em risadas, ela conseguiu dizer "Mas que diabos! Bella, você deve vesti-la, não sair abanando por aí!".

"Não, esta droga é bonita demais pra continuar escondida." Eu disse e pisquei, então continuei "Mas eu não estou em incursão porque minha hoohaprecisa de ar fresco, estou fazendo isso porque estou em missão." Eu disse e tive um vislumbre de uma cabeça cheia de cabelos cor de bronze completamente desarrumados do outro lado da pista de dança.

As garotas pareceram incomodadas, elas já tinham testemunhado esses tipos de reações aleatórias minhas há bastante tempo para saber que não era bom perguntar nada, você simplesmente tinha que assistir.

Mantive minha voz séria, mas eu tinha certeza que meu sorriso excitado me traía. "Ah, senhoritas, se me desculpem, acho que avistei minha vítima." Agarrei com força minha calcinha, uma coisa que deixaria Alice gritando de terror. De acordo com ela, fluidos corporais e bolsas de designer não se misturavam.

"Vai lá, garota, e se você trouxer a roupa de baixo dele de volta... Bem, daí eu te pago bebidas até que o álcool comece a sair pelas suas orelhas." Kate riu, e bateu na minha bunda enquanto eu saía. Rebolei um pouquinho para elas e ganhei aplausos das minhas amigas e de quatro em cada cinco dos homens que nos rodeavam.

Trilhei meu caminho através das pessoas facilmente e logo estava parada em frente a um ridiculamente bonito Edward Cullen. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e a outra estava em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Claro que ele estava cercado por lindas mulheres, e todas tentavam colocar suas mãos nele.

Porque eu sou eu, e porque eu sou uma vadia quando estou excitada e insatisfeita, eu simplesmente empurrei uma mulher especialmente atraente para o lado para ficar na frente do Edward. Eu devo ter pisado em seus pés com meus saltos, mas isso foi um completo acidente. Mas tanto faz.

A cabeça do Edward virou em minha direção e quando ele me viu, aquele maldito sorriso torto se espalhou em seu rosto, fazendo coisas estranhas com as malditas borboletas que tomaram posse do meu estômago. Tentei não rolar meus olhos quando uma das mulheres começou a puxar o braço de Edward para ter um pouco de atenção dele. Em seu lugar, eu sorri timidamente, como se eu estivesse nervosa por estar em sua presença. Esse tipo de atitude sempre fazia aqueles malditos egos crescerem ainda mais, e eu sempre adorava ser aquela que os esmagava depois...

_They say she needs to slow down_

Dizem que ela precisa ir devagar

_The baddest thing around town_

A pior coisa da cidade

_She's nothing like the girl you've ever seen before_

Ela não é como a garota que você viu antes

_Nothing you can compare to your __neighbourhood whore_

Nada que você possa comparar com as vadias ao seu redor

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

Estou tentando achar palavras para descrever essa garota

Edward puxou seu braço para longe da mulher que o estava cutucando e se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Veio implorar?" Sua voz era tão fodidamente sedutora que eu sabia que ele estava ensaiando aquela merda, porque, inferno, nenhum homem podia soar daquele jeito sem um bom tempo na frente do espelho imitando o George Clooney.

Mas a quem eu estava enganando, Edward acaba com O Clooney quando o assunto é me deixar quente e aborrecida.

_Blasfêmia!_ Minha Sra. Clooney interna gritou comigo. Eu tinha minha _bad girl _interna para calar a boca dela. Na minha agenda só tinha a 'hora de brincar com Edward' esta noite...

Mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para o chão, percebendo que eu teria que dar uma de garota tímida e submissa de merda, também, para tudo dar certo.

"Acho que eu derrubei meu telefone quando você me surpreendeu naquele corredor, e eu não consigo encontrá-lo. Você pode me ajudar a procurar?" Eu disse, fazendo minha voz parecer tímida e implorativa. Sim, sim, eu estava me arriscando, mas era muito divertido.

Edward imediatamente entregou sua cerveja a uma de suas companheiras e pegou minha mão, começando a me guiar pela pista de dança.

_Ponto! Vou te mostrar o que é bom, Sr. Maldito Provocador Cullen._

Quando passamos por Kate e Angela na multidão, pisquei para elas e elas olharam estupidamente para Edward.

Andamos mais alguns passos e estávamos no corredor de novo, Edward andando atrás de mim agora com uma mão na parte mais baixa das minhas costas. Eu não esperei chegar ao fim do corredor, a porta do banheiro masculino estava bem à minha esquerda, então eu me virei, agarrei a camisa de Edward, puxando-o comigo enquanto abria a porta com minha outra mão e entrava de costas no banheiro.

Graças a Deus estava vazio, eu bati a porta e empurrei Edward contra ela, trancando-a.

"Que diabos?" Ele gaguejou e a expressão chocada em seu rosto era quase cômica.

"Agora, Sr. Cullen, você vai fechar essa sua boquinha linda e me ouvir."

"Sua v-" Ele começou, mas eu peguei seu membro apertando-o através de seu jeans, definitivamente o silenciando.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele me olhou, tanto excitação quanto confusão estampadas em seu rosto.

"Eu disse para ficar quieto." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, apertando minha mão nele e deixando meus lábios tocarem o seu lóbulo. Senti que ele estremeceu e sorri para mim mesma, obviamente esse homem nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher que tomava o controle.

"Você não me conhece, Sr. Cullen, então estou preparada para te perdoar por aquela merda que você fez antes." Eu disse, movimentando seu membro através do tecido do jeans. Ele estava tão rígido que eu não pude me impedir de apertar meu corpo contra o dele, e eu tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir o quão duro meus mamilos estavam, a despeito do meu sutiã.

Edward gemeu e colocou suas mãos em minha bunda, me puxando para sua ereção e tentando conseguir fricção com meu corpo. Mordi seu pescoço um pouco mais forte que o necessário, e suas mãos apertaram meu traseiro intensamente.

"Por que você não se comporta como um bom garoto e termina o que começou?" Respirei em sua orelha.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar, era eu que estava sendo empurrada contra a parede com as mãos de Edward em meus quadris.

"Oh, eu planejo acabar, sim, Srta. Swan." Ele disse roucamente, sua respiração irregular enquanto passava suas mãos por todo o meu corpo antes de parar nos meus seios. "Vou fazer isso sim, até que você grite meu nome, e se você se comportar, te deixo terminar comigo também."

"Existem algumas metas bastante altas para se alcançar, tem certeza que você é homem suficiente para isso?"

"Querida, eu sou homem suficiente para fazer você gozar a noite toda se eu quiser. A questão é se você consegue me aguentar...".

Silenciei-lhe com um beijo muito quente, de boca aberta, empurrando-o para longe da porta para me virar e o apertar contra a parede ao invés de mim.

Sério, estava começando a parecer luta livre. Tão logo eu o tive onde eu queria, ele nos virou e me prendeu contra a parede de novo. Eu riria se não fosse tão frustrante. Estávamos ambos tentando tomar o controle, tudo enquanto nos beijávamos um pouco rudemente e respirávamos pesadamente.

"É, não vai funcionar." Eu disse entre beijos, e então usei mais força do que eu achei que eu era capaz eu o encurralei novamente. Mantive minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto o guiava para trás até que ele estava parado com a parte de trás de suas coxas contra o gabinete de mogno da pia.

"Concordo". Agora eu nos virei e ele viu para onde eu estava indo, me levantando e me colocando em cima da pia, ficando entre minhas pernas.

"Ah, então nós somos capazes de encontrar um meio termo depois de tudo." Ele respirou na minha orelha, roçando seus lábios contra a minha pele.

Prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo, e trouxe seus macios e doces lábios para os meus de novo. Seu gosto era malditamente bom, como chocolate de menta ou algo assim. Eu quase quis mordê-lo de novo.

Os dedos de Edward foram para baixo em minha cintura e fizeram seu caminho por baixo de meu vestido, e eu tive que me segurar para não rir quando seus dedos repentinamente congelaram. Inclinei-me para trás e arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, que pareceu bastante confuso por um segundo antes de seu característico sorriso torto aparecer de novo.

"Perdeu algo?" Ele soou tanto surpreso quanto divertido enquanto seus dedos tocavam a pele nua onde minha calcinha deveria estar.

Balancei minha cabeça negando. "Ah não, eu apenas achei um uso melhor para ela" Então, eu não pude deixar de gemer suavemente quando ele começou a mover seus dedos dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios trilhavam um caminho para baixo na minha garganta, parando logo acima de meu decote.

"Abra seu vestido para mim, Srta. Swan." Ele ordenou, e eu nem perdi tempo em argumentar nem nada, apenas peguei o zíper do meu vestido e o puxei totalmente para baixo, expondo meu pequeno top de renda preta e meu estômago. E, claro, minha falta de calcinha.

Edward se afastou levemente, mas seus dedos ainda estavam dentro de mim, ele olhou todo meu corpo com óbvio desejo em seus traços bonitos. Seu queixo realmente caiu enquanto seus olhos viajavam sobre meu corpo quase nu, parando um pouco em meus seios.

Ele pareceu engolir em seco antes de falar numa voz rouca "Mesmo que eu ame o que você está vestindo, eu preciso realmente te ver inteira agora mesmo.".

Sorri torto para ele, tentando parecer tão composta quanto qualquer mulher sentada quase nua na frente de Edward Cullen com os dedos dele em sua vagina pode parecer. Eu tirei minhas mãos de seu cabelo e as levei para trás de mim, para desfazer o fecho. Edward estava encarando meus seios com expectativa, o que era real e completamente adorável, e, claro, sexy como o diabo.

Já ouviu falar de empata-foda? Bom, é quando alguém ou alguma coisa arruína completamente a oportunidade de transar. Isso também poderia ser descrito como Emmett McCarty.

De repente, a maçaneta se virou, e aparentemente eu não tinha trancado aquela maldita tão bem quanto eu pensava. O resultado foi que Emmett estava agora parado na frente da porta, encarando cena à sua frente com os olhos arregalados. Por alguns segundos, todos nós congelamos. Então o inferno rolou solto quando Emmett começou a gritar.

"Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? Inferno, Bells, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Desça já daí e feche essa porra desse vestido ou eu vou ligar para o Charlie!"

"Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, vire-se pra lá!" Gritei de volta, completamente consciente de que os dedos de Edward ainda estavam dentro de mim. Felizmente o corpo dele me cobria de modo que Emmett não tinha uma visão completa do ato. Merda, por que isso tinha que acontecer? Eu estava quase conseguindo, para ser bem clara.

"Eu vou virar quando esse maldito tirar as mãos nojentas dele de você, Bella!"

"Isso não é de sua conta, Emmett, agora FORA!"

Edward deslizou seus dedos para fora de mim e sorriu, com um brilho nefasto em seus olhos. Eu estava muito irritada para fazer qualquer comentário ácido, então eu apenas peguei o zíper do meu vestido e o puxei para cima, me cobrindo novamente.

"Porra, Bella. Pelo menos use o banheiro feminino da próxima vez! Será que um cara não pode tirar água do joelho sem ver a bunda de sua melhor amiga ser assaltada?"

"Você não tinha que ficar encarando, Emmett, onde estão seus malditos modos?"

"Eu meio que esqueci quando eu vi a Bellinha se divertindo!"

"Não se refira à minha hooha como 'Bellinha', não é nem um pouco bonitinho" Eu devolvi, e ignorei Edward, que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de convulsão.

"Do que eu devo chamar então? Nugget de pelos? Pega-porra? Caixa de diversão?" Emmett gritou, e Edward quase caiu no chão de tanto rir. Eu o olhei enquanto ele se segurava na pia e apertava sua barriga enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego, o que era impossível, já que ele estava tendo um ataque histérico.

"Capô de fusca, vulva, buraco derramante...".

"Está bem!" Eu gritei, pulando da pia. "Já chega, muito obrigada mesmo, Emmett."

"Esquilo pelud..."

"CALE A BOCA!"

"Ok, ok. Cara, eu ia perguntar o que estava subindo pela sua bunda, mas eu acho que já sei. Saia daqui, para que um cara possa fazer suas coisas, pode ser?"

"Beleza. Venha, vamos deixar esse maldito para que ele possa brincar com seu joystick sozinho." Eu disse, pegando a mão de Edward e começando a puxá-lo em direção à porta.

"Sou Edward, e eu ofereceria minha mão, mas acho que isso seria um pouco desconfortável para nós dois." Edward disse, me forçando a parar.

Eu gemi, e realmente não queria prolongar essa situação estranha por nem mais um segundo. Emmett não pareceu se importar de qualquer forma, esticando seu punho para Edward, que bateu nele com seu punho esquerdo.

"Emmett McCarty, velho amigo da Srta. Acesa aqui." Emmett riu, e se Edward não estivesse aqui, eu teria mostrado minha língua para ele.

"Ah, então você deve saber todos os segredos sujos dela?" Edward perguntou, soando intrigado.

"Com certeza! Mesmo que eu não ache que sujo seja suficiente e estou certo de que não haja segredos no que diz respeito à Bella. Essa garota tem uma queda por sexo em públi...".

"Porra, Emmett! Será que você pode calar a boca?"

"Claro, claro, desculpe. Agora fora daqui, pombinhos, preciso mijar como um cavalo de corrida."

"Obrigada pela visão." Resmunguei. "Vejo-te mais tarde, empata-foda".

"De nada!" Emmett gritou quando eu puxei Edward comigo e bati a porta atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi que Edward estava me encarando com uma expressão divertida.

"Então... Você gosta de fazer em público, não é?" Ele sorriu torto e eu rolei meus olhos. Claro que ele me viria com essa.

"É. Nada que você já não soubesse, Sr. Edward 'Vou fazer você gritar meu nome' Cullen." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

Edward me surpreendeu agarrando minha cintura e me puxando para ele, e eu pude sentir que ele estava duro. Aquela merda devia estar doendo.

"A noite ainda não acabou..." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mas eu não estava interessada.

"Tanto faz, eu vou dançar agora. Você pode voltar para seu harém, tenho certeza que uma delas daria alegremente um jeito nessa situação." Eu olhei para o volume em suas calças, e então abri meu bolso para pegar minha calcinha, que eu enfiei no bolso do jeans dele, piscando. "Guarde isso se você ficar sozinho essa noite, lindinho." Então eu me virei e comecei andar para a pista de dança. Tinha sido muito drama para uma noite, eu precisava dançar e relaxar antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre Edward Cullen e seu comportamento mais do que frustrante de novo.

"Ah, tenho certeza que não ficarei, Srta. Swan." Ele disse, um tanto friamente.

Logo que eu cheguei à pista de dança, vi Kate e Angela, que estavam dançando no meio da multidão. Cheguei até elas e disse a mim mesma para apenas me concentrar em aproveitar o resto da noite, sem nenhum pensamento sobre Edward arruinando meu humor.

E não é que eu aproveitei mesmo? James me encontrou e nós viramos dose após dose de tequila e dançamos por horas com nossos amigos. Percebi que Angela e Ben, um amigo de James, pareciam estar se entendendo, dançando juntinhos e olhando um para o outro com olhinhos apaixonados. Bom para ela, eu pensei. Angela tinha estado meio que depressiva ultimamente, desde que ela tinha terminado com seu namorado de muito tempo, Eric, então eu estava feliz por vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito outra vez.

Eu não podia parar de me agarrar com James na pista de dança, isso meio que era inevitável com toda a dança sexy que estávamos fazendo. Várias vezes eu detectei os olhos de Edward através da sala. Ele estava sentado no bar, rodeado novamente por um grupo de mulheres, que parecia estar ignorando completamente. Merda, eu não devia ter me importado se ele se soltasse um pouco, não era como se eu exigisse monogamia ou algo assim dele.

Quando meus pés começaram a doer muito por causa de toda aquela dança, decidi que era melhor começar a pensar sobre chamar tudo isso de noite. Bom, na verdade era quase manhã agora. Angela e Kate foram embora há pouco tempo, e Emmett disse que ele estava indo e que me ligaria no dia seguinte. Eu acenei para James, avisando-o que eu estava indo embora, e ele me seguiu depois de se despedir dos seus amigos, que ainda estavam dançando e não parecia que iriam embora tão cedo.

Quando saímos da boate, eu vi Edward, que estava encostado a uma parede, parecendo extremamente bêbado enquanto alguma garota loira tinha sua boca sobre ele todo.

Imediatamente me arrependi de pensar que eu queria que ele pegasse alguém, já que ver as mãos daquela vadia nele fizeram coisas estranhas com meu estômago. De repente, eu quis arrancar o cabelo da maldita e chutar sua bunda estranhamente grande. Aposto que ela teve um grande trabalho, nenhuma bunda como aquela era natural. Nem a da Jennifer Lopez.

Edward olhou para cima e encontrou meu olhar. Decidi ignorá-lo e olhei para James, que estava conseguindo um táxi para nós.

"Então, quer ir para minha casa?" Perguntei, sem ter tanta certeza de que eu o queria, mas ao mesmo tempo precisando de alguma coisa para distrair meus pensamentos de Edward.

"Ah, você sabe que eu queria, linda, mas eu tenho um avião para pegar em umas duas horas. Eu não pretendia ter ficado aqui até tão tarde, mas então te encontrei e você tinha que ser tão sexy e me fazer perder a noção do tempo e todo o resto." Ele riu, e eu não pude evitar me sentir um pouco aliviada. Eu gostava bastante de James e provavelmente iria querer vê-lo novamente depois de hoje, ele com certeza sabia como mostrar para uma garota como se divertir.

"Ah, claro." Eu disse e adicionei "Ingresso para mais tarde?".

"Com certeza, eu estarei fora da cidade por alguns dias a negócios, mas vamos planejar alguma coisa quando eu voltar, ok?" Ele disse quando o táxi chegou, e abriu a porta para mim.

Assenti e vi que Edward empurrou a garota da bunda falsa e estava andando em nossa direção, parecendo muito instável. Ele estava tão bêbado assim? Rapidamente peguei a mão de James e sorri para ele. "Ainda podemos dividir um táxi, certo? Prometo me comportar."

James riu, felizmente me seguindo para o táxi antes de Edward nos alcançar, dei meu endereço ao motorista e logo partimos.

Alguns minutos depois eu enfim estava segura em meu apartamento, e gemi quando vi que horas eram, e que eu só teria umas cinco horas de sono antes de ter que me levantar para trabalhar. Talvez eu pudesse ligar para Esme e perguntar se eu poderia trabalhar de casa ao invés disso? Eu tinha tudo que eu precisava comigo, e Esme entenderia. Merda, ela me elogiaria por chegar em casa tão tarde.

Eu já mencionei o quanto amo minha chefa?

Depois de tirar minhas roupas, lavar o rosto e colocar meu pijama preferido, uma camiseta branca velha que um dia pertenceu ao meu pai e um micro short, subi na cama, exausta.

Quando eu estava quase pegando no sono, ouvi uma batida na porta. Levantei-me um pouco desorientada e tropeçando por causa do sono, e fui até a porta. Quem diabos saía batendo na porta dos outros às cinco da manhã?

Tentei ver pelo olho mágico da porta, e quando vi um homem caído no chão contra a parede oposta, eu rapidamente destranquei e abri a porta.

Mas que diabos? Edward Cullen estava curvado como uma bola, com um cheiro muito forte de álcool e fumaça, bem na minha porta. Olhei pelo corredor, mas não havia ninguém mais à vista, graças a Deus. Muito consciente do fato de que eu estava vestindo nada mais que uma calcinha e uma camiseta quase transparente, fui até onde ele estava e me ajoelhei em sua frente.

"Edward", sibilei, cutucando seu braço.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa incoerente e nem mesmo se mexeu.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, levante-se daí antes que alguém te veja!"

"Levante-se você..." Ele murmurou, ainda não se mexendo.

"Eu não estou no chão, seu idiota. Você vai se mexer ou eu vou ter que te arrastar?"

Segunda opção, percebi. E merda, ele era pesado como o diabo. Agarrei seus pés e o puxei para meu apartamento, fechando a porta e fui pegar um copo de água para ele na cozinha. Quando eu voltei, ele não estava em lugar nenhum à vista, e pensei por um segundo que ele tinha ido embora de novo. Então ouvi um barulho no meu quarto, e corri para lá para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Edward Cullen, dono das Empresas Masen, multimilionário, respeitado executivo e melhor partido de Nova York, estava desmaiado na minha cama com meu coelhinho peludo cor de rosa que eu tinha ganhado de Rose e Alice quando fiz oito anos.

Era muito errado tirar uma foto dele agora? Merda, se eu a mandasse para uma daquelas revistas de fofocas eu ganharia um bom dinheiro por ela. Eu pensei nisso por um segundo, então peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto.

Eu não a venderia, mas com certeza a olharia muito.

Depois que eu guardei o celular, comecei a trabalhar em Edward, tirando seus sapatos, meias e então sua camisa. Ele não acordou nenhuma vez, nem mesmo quando eu tirei seus jeans, deixando-o deitado em minha cama vestindo apenas uma boxer preta.

Merda, deveria ser ilegal ser tão bonito como ele era. Minha boca estava quase se enchendo de água pela visão dele em minha cama.

Eu puxei as cobertas um pouco rudemente, mas novamente ele dormiu bem em cima delas, então eu deitei do lado dele e puxei as cobertas por cima de nós. Edward começou a roncar e eu não pude evitar o pensamento de que o som era adorável vindo desse homem maníaco por controle que sempre parecia tão perfeito à primeira vista. E à segunda vista. Provavelmente terceira e quarta também...

Apaguei as luzes e me ajeitei no meu travesseiro, tentando não pensar sobre o fato de que o homem mais lindo do planeta estava deitado a apenas alguns centímetros de mim.

Logo que eu estava para cair no sono de novo, Edward repentinamente murmurou meu nome e se virou, colocando seu rosto entre meus seios e suspirando feliz em seu sono.

Ai, merda, eu esperava desesperadamente que Esme me deixasse tirar o dia de folga amanhã...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Desculpe-me por não poder estar aí quando você acordar, tive que ir cedo para o trabalho. Eu estava querendo um abraço matinal, mas você estava tão fora de si que eu duvido que teria percebido se eu tivesse feito sexo com você enquanto dormia. Não que isso sequer tenha passado pela minha cabeça. Eu adicionei meu número ao seu celular, apenas para você saber. Vejo você na segunda, se nada mais acontecer._

_E._

_PS, você fala enquanto dorme. Muito._

_PS 2, sua blusa é totalmente transparente. Obrigado por isso :)_

Maldito Edward Cullen, como ele poderia ser tão detestável e tão malditamente charmoso ao mesmo tempo? Eu suspirei, dobrando o bilhete que ele tinha colocado no travesseiro onde a cabeça gloriosa dele esteve apenas horas atrás, fingindo que aquele último pequeno sorriso não tinha feito nada com as borboletas estranhas no meu estômago.

Acordar para ver o lado dele da cama vazio teve um efeito estranho em mim, e eu não gostei disso. Eu precisava juntar meus pensamentos, não poderia me permitir me apaixonar por esse homem que era obviamente nada mais que um mulherengo.

E um excelente sexo, um bom dançarino, um homem de negócio respeitado e o melhor beijador na história do mundo.

Mas Bella Swan não faz o tipo de "namoro sério", porque todos os relacionamentos são condenados, e isso é um fato. Eu me lembrei da única vez em que eu estive em um relacionamento real, e a maldita dor que isso me causou.

Jacob Black me fez confiar nele, amá-lo e querê-lo, apenas para quebrar todas as malditas promessas juntamente com o meu coração no dia que eu descobri que ele estava me traindo desde o início.

Homens são porcos, mas desde que nenhum sentimento esteja envolvido, seria ok. Eu podia encontrar, eu podia transar e eu podia paquerar, mas nada mais.

Uma vez que você é quebrada tão profundamente, não há nenhuma forma de confiar novamente.

Essa é a razão que esta situação com Edward tem que ser resolvida, antes que fique mais profunda. Eu sabia que ele era o tipo de cara que traça o caminho até o seu coração, fazendo você ficar de pernas para o ar, e então chuta a sua bunda no segundo que algo mais interessante aparecer.

Isso não estava acontecendo comigo, porque não tinha jeito de eu me deixar levar mais uma vez. Todos os planos prévios de seduzi-lo ou usá-lo simplesmente para transar foram para o espaço, porque eu me dei conta que eu estava perigosamente perto de me apaixonar.

Se não tivesse sido pela extrema paixão entre nós ontem, apenas a bebida, o adorável homem que apareceu na minha porta no meio da noite e dormiu com a cabeça enterrada entre os meus seios teria feito isso. Mas tendo visto os dois dominando, o Edward apaixonado e então o quase inocente, doce homem que se enroscou na minha cama e murmurou meu nome, eu sabia que tinha perigo logo à frente. E eu não me daria, por vontade própria, outro coração quebrado.

Por agora, Edward Cullen era meu cliente. Nada mais, nada menos, e esse era o jeito que seria.

Eu não me permiti ouvir a voz na minha cabeça que continuava rindo de mim, dizendo que manter minhas mãos fora de Edward seria tão impossível quanto rejeitar o Clooney se ele batesse na minha porta um dia.

O relógio marcava apenas 9:20h, então eu imaginei que eu deveria levantar e ir trabalhar de qualquer forma. Além de que isso podia me ajudar a não pensar em Edward.

_Sim, continue dizendo isso para si mesma, doçura! _A voz riu.

Eu estava no banheiro, terminando minha maquiagem quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Eu guardei meu rímel, silenciosamente rezando para que não fosse Edward. Bem, parte de mim estava rezando para isso, e a outra parte estava desesperada para vê-lo novamente.

_Traidora!_

Quando abri a porta, eu estava tanto aliviada quando desapontada por descobrir que não era Edward ali, mas ao invés disso, eu estava olhando para o mais largo e mais extravagante buquê de flores que eu já tinha visto.

"Isabella Swan?" Uma voz perguntou atrás das flores, e eu podia ver parte do rosto de um garoto assim que ele se inclinou em torno do buquê.

Olhei com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta "Sim?" Eu parei, "Por favor, diga-me que essas flores não são para mim!" Eu quase implorei, horrorizada quando eu me dei conta de quem deveria tê-las mandado. Bom Deus, eu não precisava disso.

Merda.

O garoto riu, "Temo que sim, a menos que tenha outra Isabella Swan morando aqui?".

"Não" eu murmurei, ainda encarando o mar de azul, rosa, branco, amarelo, e o que mais você queira. Tinham mais flores do que se podiam contar, e eu engoli em seco enquanto vi o cartão anexo em uma delas.

"Você se importa se eu entrar e colocá-las em algum lugar? Eu acho que vou derrubá-las a qualquer momento, essa coisa é muito pesada!"

"Sim, claro" eu me toquei**, **saindo do caminho e deixando-o entrar. O garoto caminhou vagarosamente, balançando o vaso cuidadosamente enquanto tentava não esbarrar em nada. Eu o levei para a cozinha onde ele podia colocar o vaso na mesa. Então, ele deu um passo para trás e passou uma mão na testa.

"Uau, que admirador você tem, senhorita!" ele disse, e sorriu para mim.

Eu peguei o cartão.

_Eu estou realmente ansioso para trabalhar com você, senhorita Swan._

_Edward_

Maldição Dupla.

Eu estava sentada no meu escritório, terminando o dia quando Esme bateu na porta e me espiou.

"Bella, você tem um minuto?"

"Claro" eu disse, desligando o computador. "Qual é o problema?"

Esme entrou, e depois de se sentar na cadeira do outro lado da minha mesa, ela sorriu expectante para mim. Nós não tínhamos tido uma chance de conversar ainda, ela tinha estado com um cliente durante todo o dia enquanto eu estive meio que trancada dentro do meu escritório, enterrando-me em trabalho para deixar meus pensamentos fora de...

"Então, você soube algo de Edward?"

Ah, claro.

Eu me contorci um pouco na minha cadeira. Apesar de Esme ser minha amiga, eu realmente não queria compartilhar todos os meus pensamentos sobre Edward com ela. Ela, depois de tudo, continuava sendo minha chefa, e ele meu cliente. Eu sempre tentei permanecer profissional, e eu era geralmente muito boa nisso. Isso é, antes de Edward Cullen aparecer no meu escritório...

"Eu o encontrei noite passada, e nós conversamos brevemente." Eu parei, resistindo ao desejo de revirar meus olhos para a expressão impaciente que apareceu no rosto de Esme. "Mas eu decidi que vai ser melhor se eu não me envolver com ele, vendo que ele é meu cliente e tudo mais."

_Um pouco tarde demais para isso..._ Meu subconsciente me censurou.

"Oh." Esme pareceu surpresa e um pouco desapontada. Eu sabia que ela estava morrendo para encontrar alguém que fosse para mim o que Carlisle era para ela. E embora eu continuasse dizendo que eu não estava procurando por um relacionamento, ela era persistente.

"Então, você não vai levá-lo à festa amanhã?" perguntou.

O quê?

"Levá-lo para que festa, Esme?" Eu estava confusa.

Ela revirou os olhos, "Bella! Não me diga que você esquecer sobre a minha e de Carlisle festa anual no jardim? Não é como se você não tivesse participado pelos últimos cinco anos ou algo assim!".

Merda, já era dois de junho? Onde o tempo foi? Parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu tinha estado colocando a decoração de Natal no meu apartamento e gastado muitas horas correndo pela cidade tentando comprar todos os meus presentes de Natal no último minuto.

"Claro que eu me lembro!" Eu menti, mas claro que ela não comprou essa.

"Sim, claro, Bella." Ela riu. "Apenas tenha certeza de que as garotas não se esqueceram, e eu vou lhe arranjar um encontro! Eu duvido que aquele cara, Peter, que você trouxe ano passado vai estar disposto a voltar esse ano, especialmente depois da pequena façanha de Rosalie."

Nós duas rimos com a memória. Eu estava completamente certa que nós tínhamos visto o último de Peter Samson, parecia que ele tinha fugido do país depois daquela noite. Rosalie podia ser muito assustadora, especialmente quando ela era convidada para ajudar a expulsar alguém. Quando Peter tinha ficado um pouco amigável demais – até para mim – eu tinha simplesmente pedido para ela cuidar disso. O que ela fez, minuciosamente.

"Eu posso cuidar disso." Eu disse, e então lembrei que Emmett estava na cidade. Esta seria a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer meus amigos, que ele tinha apenas ouvido as histórias sobre eles desde que vivia tão longe e a única vez que tinha estado aqui, todos eles estavam fora da cidade. Eu sabia que ele estava ansioso para conhecê-los.

Liguei para Emmett no segundo em que eu cheguei em casa, e eu não fiquei surpresa quando soou como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar. Tipicamente Emmett, ele podia ser forte e grande como um urso, mas era como um gatinho quando tinha que lidar com uma ressaca. Ele tinha passado todo o dia na cama, cortinas fechadas e nada mais que uma aspirina e a TV dele para lhe fazerem companhia.

"O quê?" ele murmurou no telefone.

"Bem, bom dia, raio de sol! Como vai você nesta linda noite?" Eu perguntei, um pouco mais alto do que era provavelmente necessário. Eu gostava de perturbá-lo, especialmente quando ele não estava perto o suficiente para me punir por isso. Eu tinha agüentado muitos episódios de 'rode a Bella' para contar. Não era minha idéia de diversão ser agarrada pelos tornozelos e girar em torno até que eu estivesse perigosamente perto de vomitar.

Infelizmente, era o jogo favorito de Emmett.

"Ugh, pelo amor de Deus Bells, fale baixo... Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça absurda."

"Isso é o que você ganha tentando festejar com gente da cidade grande!" Eu ri, e ele apenas grunhiu em resposta. "De qualquer forma, eu estou ligando para oferecer a você outra chance de beber com as crianças legais. Minha chefa e o marido dela vão dar uma festa amanhã, e eu amaria se você estivesse sóbrio até lá e se juntasse a mim."

"Rosalie vai estar lá?" ele perguntou, repentinamente não soando mais cansado.

Eu suspirei, "Sim, garotão, ela vai estar. E se você quer que eu o apresente a ela, é melhor que você me levar para jantar esta noite.".

"Feito!" ele disse, e eu revirei meus olhos. Ele tinha visto fotos de Rosalie no meu celular todas as vezes que eu tinha estado na casa em Forks, e tinha estado ansioso para conhecê-la desde então.

"Bom, agora desligue o DVD de Grey's Anatomy que eu sei que você está assistindo, se vista e me encontre do lado de fora do Angelanos em trinta minutos, ok? Você sabe onde é o restaurante, não sabe?".

"É aquele ao lado do cinema no centro da cidade, certo?"

"Sim, aquele com o grande sinal vermelho. Vejo você em breve!" Eu disse, pensando em desligar.

"Espere!" ele chamou, "Eu esqueci completamente, eu iria encontrar um amigo para beber amanhã à noite, ele é...".

"Traga-o." Eu o interrompi, já entrando no meu closet para trocar minhas roupas do trabalho. "Esme não vai se importar.".

"Se você diz, Bells." Emmett riu, e eu não estava com paciência para tentar descobrir o motivo do que era tão divertido.

Jantar com Emmett se transformou em drinks com Emmett, e antes de eu perceber, nós estávamos tropeçando rua a baixo, bebendo uma cerveja e cantando velhas canções das Spice Girls de um jeito que só nós podíamos.

Extremamente ruim, isso sim. E alto, eu acho que nós acordamos pessoas enquanto nós cantávamos com todo o nosso fôlego, fazendo nossa dança patenteada e rindo de nossos traseiros. Então nós começamos a nos lembrar de velhas histórias sobre "os velhos tempos" e compartilhamos histórias sobre todas as pessoas com que nós tínhamos saído desde a última vez que havíamos conversado. Aquela era uma longa conversa, desde que tanto Emmett quanto eu gostávamos de encontrar um monte de pessoas em um curto período de tempo.

"Ame-os e então deixe-os, eu digo!" Emmett afirmou, terminando sua cerveja e então jogando a garrafa elegantemente em uma lata de lixo. Bem, elegante para alguém que estava bêbado e ainda não tinha escapado da ressaca da noite anterior.

Eu parei, balançando levemente enquanto eu tentava me focar em um dos rostos de Emmett. Ele sempre teve três? Isso é estranho...

_Quando você ficou tão bêbada? _Meu subconsciente me perguntou, me encarando com uma expressão aborrecida.

Eu apontei meu dedo na direção onde um dos seus rostos estava, "Se esse for o jeito que você joga, eu não vou te apresentar para Rose!" Eu censurei, tentando parecer feroz.

"Ah, não se preocupe abóbora, se eu for sortudo o suficiente para pegar aquele _Thunnus thynnus, eu não vou voltar para o oceano!"_

Eu o encarei, "Você acabou de se referir à minha melhor amiga como um peixe?".

Emmett riu e agarrou meus ombros, colando-me a ele enquanto continuávamos andando rua a baixo.

"Você está se esquecendo de que o Atlantic Bluefiné o mais caro e procurado peixe que existe! No Japão, alguém pagou cem mil dólares por _um maldito peixe! _Você pode acreditar nisso? Aqueles japoneses são pessoas muito engraçadas." Ele devaneou, olhando em direção ao céu escuro da noite.

Como ele podia se lembrar de coisas como esta quando estava bêbado? Emmett era um homem estranho...

Nós fomos para casa afinal, e desde que Emmett não era capaz de encontrar seu hotel no estado em que estava, ele decidiu, ao invés disso, dormir no meu sofá.

Eu me senti mal por ter estado bebendo por dois dias seguidos no meio da semana, mas agradecidamente eu não era uma daquelas pessoas que sofre de ressaca paralisante.

Eu ri em silêncio enquanto caminhava para a sala de estar na manhã seguinte, vendo um homem que sempre sofria a pior ressaca na história da bebedeira. Emmett continuava dormindo, sua cabeça embaixo dos travesseiros e um braço fora do sofá.

Depois de fazer café suficiente para dois, eu me vesti e pus minha maquiagem; esperando que Emmett acordasse antes de eu ir trabalhar.

Ele não acordou, então deixei para ele um bilhete dizendo para que trancasse a porta com a chave sobressalente antes de sair e se ajudar comendo o que quisesse na minha cozinha.

Enquanto caminhava para o escritório, eu meio que me arrependi daquela última parte. Eu tinha esquecido que tinha uma caixa inteira de Oreos intacta de quando Rosalie e Alice tinham estado lá, e não tinha dúvidas de que já teria acabado quando voltasse para casa. Emmett também tinha uma coisa por Oreos...

O dia se arrastou, mas felizmente eu pude me manter ocupada e não pensei em certo homem de olhos verdes, do jeito que teria num dia lento.

Eu tinha almoçado com Esme como habitualmente e disse a ela que Emmett iria para a festa hoje à noite e que ele levaria um amigo consigo, o que me lembrou que eu tinha que ligar para as minhas garotas e ter certeza de que elas sabiam sobre os planos para à noite. Eu estava feliz por ser sexta, o que significava que eu não tinha que me sentir culpada por beber novamente naquela noite.

_Continue assim e você vai ser alcoólatra em alguns anos... _Eu ignorei meu subconsciente irritado, eu gostava de beber, mas não era como se eu precisasse disso para me divertir.

Você poderia se divertir sem álcool. Ou foi o que eu ouvi...

Eu liguei para Alice quando voltei do almoço, e obviamente ela estava ciente da festa hoje à noite. Você podia contar com Alice para se lembrar de coisas como essas. Ela e Rose aparentemente iriam me pegar às 7, algo que eu não sabia sobre, mas estava feliz de ouvir. Mandei uma mensagem para Emmett com o endereço da casa de Esme e Carlisle, e então meu coração se apertou não tão subitamente quando meus olhos caíram no nome acima do de Emmett na lista de contatos do meu celular.

Edward Cullen.

_Mande uma mensagem para ele! _ Meu subconsciente me encorajou; ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo, aplaudindo com excitação.

Mordi meu lábio, querendo mandar uma mensagem para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que ele não seria nada mais do que meu cliente, e realmente continuaria assim. Digo, se apenas ver o nome dele me fez sentir toda tonta e quente, o que eu sentiria se mandasse uma mensagem para ele e ganhasse uma de volta? Eu provavelmente guincharia como uma garotinha, e não tinha certeza de que podia lidar com esse constrangimento...

Coloquei o celular de volta na minha bolsa; eu não iria mandar uma mensagem para ele. Não podia permitir essa obsessão tola por Edward Cullen crescer mais; já era ruim o suficiente ter que trabalhar com ele pelas próximas semanas... Isso certamente iria testar meu autocontrole até o limite.

Alice e Rose estavam do lado de fora do meu apartamento às 7 horas em ponto. Alice me enviou uma mensagem para me avisar que elas estavam esperando, e eu olhei uma última vez para o meu reflexo no espelho antes de partir.

Eu estava vestindo um vestido azul meia-noite em estilo mula manca, que acabava no meio da coxa e se agarrava ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele. Eu sabia que Alice amaria, afinal ela sempre me impulsionava a usar vestidos tão curtos e apertados quanto possível, dizendo-me que todo mundo devia viver pela regra 'se você tem, então exiba isso'.

Depois de calçar meu salto preto Manolo e pegar minha bolsa na mesa da entrada, eu saí para me juntar aos meus amigos.

A casa de Esme e Carlisle era como um conto de fadas, não tinha nenhuma outra forma de descrevê-la. Localizada justamente fora da cidade em uma vizinhança quieta e bonita, a enorme e branca mansão com uma impressionante varanda e, com janelas que eram extraordinariamente altas para contemplar a vista. Eles tinham um jardim enorme, e eu sabia que não havia menos do que três jardineiros cuidando dele. A casa era protegida da vista da rua por largos e impecáveis arbustos aparados.

Nós caminhamos através de um grande portão de ferro pelo caminho que levava até a casa. Já tinham um monte de pessoas em torno, a maioria delas com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

Como sempre, havia uma grande barraca de festa montada no gramado atrás da casa. Parecia que Esme tinha convidado metade da cidade esse ano; eu vi alguns rostos conhecidos, mas a maior parte da multidão era estranha para mim. Alice imediatamente pulou fora para cumprimentar Esme, e o seu lindo, amarelo, vestido de verão rodopiou em torno dela enquanto andava.

"Eu vou pegar alguns drinks para nós." Rosalie disse, indo em direção ao bar.

Eu segui Alice para onde ela ficara conversando com Esme, e fiquei mais do que satisfeita quando percebi que Carlisle estava ao lado dela.

_Ele é o marido da sua chefa... _Eu continuei repetindo para mim mesma, mas não ajudou. Era impossível não olhar fixo para Carlisle, ele era tão absurdamente bonito. Esme me encarou e revirou os olhos, sorrindo complacentemente para mim.

"Bella!" Carlisle chamou quando me viu. Eu estava deliciada, como sempre, quando ele me puxou para um abraço.

"Como você tem estado? Eu ouvi dizer que seu novo cliente é algo extra?" ele piscou para mim, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Eu tenho certeza que Esme te deu todos os detalhes por agora." Eu disse, sorrindo largo. "Ela nunca foi de guardar segredos.".

"Bella, querida, não há segredo quando um homem olha para você daquele jeito. Qualquer um poderia dizer que ele está apaixonado por você." Esme disse tão alegremente que eu resisti ao impulso de discordar com ela. Edward não estava apaixonado, Edward estava excitado como o diabo, mais provavelmente.

Rosalie voltou com nossos drinks então, e nós continuamos conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre Edward, graças a Deus. Nós todas olhamos felizes para Carlisle enquanto ele contava para nós sobre a segunda lua de mel que tinha levado Esme, e tinha certeza que os pensamentos de Alice e Rose espelhavam os meus lá.

Como Esme era tão sortuda e onde eu poderia achar um para mim?

Monogamia não seria tão ruim se fosse com Carlisle...

"Ei, Bella!" Uma alta e alegre voz me chamou. Eu me virei e vi Emmett caminhando na minha direção, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele não estava olhando para mim, entretanto; os olhos dele estavam fixos em Rosalie.

"Todo mundo, esse é o meu amigo Emmett McCarty." Eu disse quando ele nos alcançou, e Emmett apertou a mão de todos, deixando Rosalie por último. Era provavelmente porque queria apertar a mão dela um pouco mais, mas ela definitivamente não se importava. Eu tinha contado sobre Emmett para ela também, claro, que tinha estado procurando um jeito de conhecê-lo.

Esme e Carlisle saíram para cumprimentar novos convidados, e Alice se juntou a Kate e Angela na pequena pista de dança, balançando os quadris com 'Bad Romance' da Lady Gaga e cantando juntamente com a letra.

"Seu amigo não veio?" Eu perguntei a Emmett, ganhando um olhar zangado de Rose enquanto Emmett virava seus olhos para mim, ao invés. Oh merda, _então _elatinha gostado dele.

"imaginei que encontraria você e conheceria seus amigos em Ele está aqui, mas encontrou algumas pessoas lá dentro que conhecia. Eu vez disso. Eu não conheço realmente o cara, mas eu achei que seria divertido para ele vir." Ele disse, sorrindo afetadamente para mim.

"O quê? Eu achei que ele era seu amigo?" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

"Oh, ele é, nós nos conhecemos outro dia, mas parece que temos muito em comum."

Por que ele estava falando tão misteriosamente? Isso era muito não-Emmett.

"Ok estranho, eu só espero que ele não se transforme em um assassino psíquico, porque você vai estar em sérios problemas." Eu avisei, mas ele apenas riu. "Vou ao banheiro, se divirtam enquanto eu vou lá." Gesticulei entre Rosalie e Emmett, e eles já estavam contemplando os olhos um do outro com correspondentes sorrisos patetas em seus rostos.

A casa estava muito mais vazia. Eu parei para cumprimentar alguns colegas no meu caminho para o banheiro no segundo andar, imaginando que eu deveria usar aquele ao invés daquele no piso inferior. Eu desesperadamente precisava fazer xixi, e não queria correr o risco de enfrentar fila.

Depois de sair do banheiro, que estava vazio – graças a deus –, eu voltei pelo corredor em direção as escadas. No entanto, não fui longe, porque repentinamente um homem emergiu do corredor à minha esquerda, interrompendo minha trajetória.

Não era nenhum homem, era _o _homem. Como em Edward Cullen.

Por que eu não estava surpresa? Ele tinha um talento para aparecer quando eu menos esperava, aquilo era óbvio.

_Ele é um perseguidor! _Meu subconsciente murmurou conspiratório, e eu deveria dizer que estava tentando a concordar com ele nesse ponto.

Mas, claro, perseguidor ou não, apenas a vista do maravilhoso cabelo dele, pele perfeita e olhos penetrantes eram suficientes para enviar um arrepio de desejo pelo meu corpo inteiro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão malditamente quente? Ele não poderia ter apenas um pequeno defeito? Um dente lascado? Sobrancelhas estranhas? Orelhas grandes? Qualquer coisa para fazê-lo menos perfeito, porque isso meio que me enlouquecia com o quão maravilhoso ele era.

_Talvez ele seja um alienígena! _Tudo bem, essa é a última vez que eu vou ouvir meu subconsciente.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente quando me viu, e ficou na minha frente. Um pouco mais perto do que as pessoas geralmente ficavam, mas eu não podia me afastar, no entanto.

"Bem, isso é uma coincidência." Ele disse, mas eu não acreditei nisso.

"Eu acho que poderia, na realidade, considerar isso 'perseguição', não 'coincidência', Sr. Cullen." Eu soei furiosa? Hmm, provavelmente. "E talvez esperando achar algum lugar para dormir hoje à noite?"

Ele riu, "Um homem pode sonhar, Srta. Swan. Mas eu sou muito cavalheiro para tirar vantagem da sua hospitalidade mais uma vez.".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Cavalheiro? Eu não acho que um cavalheiro teria pego a calcinha de alguém, ou molestado um pobre e rosa coelho esmagando-o depois de desmaiar na cama de uma garota. E um cavalheiro não teria dormido com a cabeça entre os seios de uma garota, pegando mais do que o lado dele na cama."

"Alguns dos meus mais finos momentos, Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu afetadamente. "E a respeito da calcinha, eu me lembro perfeitamente que foi você quem deu-a para mim, de bom grado. "

Eu bufei, cruzando meus braços em frente ao peito. "Você poderia pode menos ter tido a decência de devolvê-la."

"Ah, mas você nunca disse nada sobre isso. Eu pensei que fosse um presente." Por que ele tinha que soar tão confiante? Isso era irritante.

"Você está vestindo-a?" Perguntei antes que pudesse parar a mim mesma. Mas não consegui controlar a risadinha que escapou por meus lábios quando as sobrancelhas dele se elevaram em sinal de surpresa, e a boca dele caiu.

Em um segundo, a expressão convencida dele estava de volta. "Você não gostaria de saber?" Ele disse, e foi a minha vez de ficar chocada.

Parte de mim amava brigar com ele desse jeito, mas outra parte dizia para um correr para as montanhas antes de algo ruim acontecer, e outra parte me dizia para calar a boca e apenas transar com ele logo.

Eu deveria provavelmente ter ouvido a parte do 'corra para as montanhas'...

A expressão dele mudou, e um sorriso quente se espalhou por seus lábios quando ele falou novamente. "Você parece adorável, Srta. Swan." Eu engoli em seco, lutando contra o impulso de ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo.

"Claro que..." ele adicionou, "eu não acho que tenha te visto tão bonita como quando acordei perto de você na manhã passada, mas mesmo assim. A cor azul combina com você.".

Minha boca caiu. O quê? Ele tinha dito isso? Oh deus, por favor, me ajude! Isso não pode estar acontecendo, Edward Cullen não diz esse tipo de coisa para mim, isso não é verdade.

"Obrigada" eu murmurei, e senti um muito não característico rubor nas minhas bochechas.

Eu tinha estado olhando para longe do intenso olhar fixo dele, caso contrário poderia ser capaz de dar um passo para trás em tempo antes de ele se inclinar, deslizar uma mão em volta da minha nuca e tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Não era bom lutar; e eu sabia que já tinha perdido a batalha. Eu o beijei de volta, quase derretendo com o outro braço dele em volta da minha cintura, colando-me a ele. Os seus suaves e quentes lábios nos meus eram a minha ruína, e eu cedia a ele, beijando-o de volta ferozmente. A paixão ente nós era quase demais para suportar, me sentia como se eu nunca ficaria perto o suficiente para satisfazer meu desejo por ele.

Coloquei minhas mãos contra seu peito e o empurrei contra a parede, não quebrando o beijo. Eu senti as mãos tentando me puxar de volta, para que ele pudesse virar e me ter pressionada contra a parede em vez disso, mas apenas murmurei "Não..." contra seus lábios, e me movi para mais perto.

Eu poderia ter perdido a batalha, pensei, quando meus dedos retorceram seu cabelo, mas eu não perderia a guerra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"Você transou com alguém, Bella?"

_Oh, Deus, algumas vezes eu juro que Alice é psíquica._

Embora ela não estivesse _completamente _certa dessa vez, mas quase.

"Não." Respondi, procurando um garçom por entre a pista de dança lotada. Eu precisava de um drink, e precisava agora. "Eu não fiz sexo, o que te faz pensar assim?" Acrescentei inocentemente, sabendo que ela não iria acreditar nisso.

"Oh, desista, garota! Seu cabelo parece um palheiro e seu gloss está todo borrado, sem mencionar o fato que você tem o mais ridículo sorriso largo em seu rosto." Ela rolou os olhos. "Diga-me."

Não importava para Alice haver pessoas em torno de nós, e algumas delas obviamente ouvindo a nossa conversa. Bem, para dizer a verdade, isso realmente não me preocupava também.

Tive um vislumbre de um garçom com uma bandeja de taças de champanhe e rapidamente peguei uma, então me virei de volta para Alice e sorri afetadamente para ela.

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu tive um pequeno momento com o Sr. Cullen."

O queixo de Alice caiu, "O quê! Como, agora? Ele está aqui?".

Eu concordei, "Sim, aparentemente ele e Emmett se uniram naquela noite na boate, e Emmett convidou-o para vir aqui.".

Eu vi Emmett ao lado do bar, próximo a uma Rosalie de olhos arregalados. Ele pareceu sentir meu olhar feroz, porque virou a cabeça na minha direção.

"Você. Está. Morto." Sibilei, sabendo que ele iria entender imediatamente sobre o que eu estava me referindo. Esse era o plano, depois de tudo.

Emmett apenas sorriu largamente e piscou para mim, virando-se de volta para Rosalie.

"Então, onde ele está? O que aconteceu?" Alice puxou meu braço com força e com um brilho excitado em seus olhos.

Olhei em volta, sem ter certeza onde Edward tinha ido quando eu o deixei nas escadas, depois de nosso muito quente e fumegante amasso contra a parede do corredor. Vendo-o do outro lado da pista de dança, falando com Carlisle, eu sorri para Alice.

"Ele está logo ali." Respondi, apontando para onde os dois mais maravilhosos homens no mundo inteiro estavam, conversando e rindo como se conhecessem um ao outro por anos. Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram no que eu acredito que fosse a combinação extremamente quente de Edward e Carlisle.

"Uau, Bella. Ele é até mais bonito do que eu me lembro. Claro que parecia melhor sem as calças." Ela riu, e eu não podia discordar disso.

"Sim, ele é quase tão deslumbrante que me sinto diminuída." Balbuciei.

Alice cutucou minhas costelas, "Ei, nada disso! Se há alguém que poderia ficar perto de Edward Cullen e parecer que pertence a ele, é você.".

Ela examinou-o novamente, e um sorriso largo se espalhou por seu rosto.

"Você sabe que ele continua olhando na sua direção, certo? Ele está te vigiando como um falcão, Bella." Alice disse, e eu queria revirar meus olhos com o seu exagero.

"Pare de encará-lo!" Eu disse e sacudi minhas mãos na frente de seu rosto para trazê-la de volta. Eu sabia muito bem o quão fácil era se perder na vista de Edward.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas eu estou lhe dizendo, ele continua olhando para você." Ela riu, e bebericou o champanhe em sua taça. Eu já tinha terminado a minha, e estava procurando pelo garçom para conseguir outra.

Nós passamos alguns minutos conversando, e contei a ela como Edward tinha me surpreendido no meio do corredor e como eu tinha me rendido a ele mais uma vez. Ela guinchou quando fui para os detalhes de tudo o que tinha acontecido, repetindo cada palavra.

Alice amava ouvir sobre as aventuras sexuais de todo mundo, e eu amava compartilhar, então funcionava perfeitamente.

"Então, qual é o próximo passo? Você vai continuar com o plano de 'mostre a ele quem é que manda' ou você tem outros planos?".

"Sim, sobre isso... Que droga, Alice, eu estou tão confusa! Eu gosto deste jogo que estávamos jogando, mas tenho um mau pressentimento de que se isso continuar, vai se tornar algo mais complicado." Respondi, olhando para Edward. Alice estava certa, ele continuava me observando. Eu não podia ajudar com a expectativa que passou por mim quando nossos olhos se encontraram, era insano como meu corpo inteiro reagiu apenas com um olhar. Eu queria ir até lá e terminar o que nós tínhamos começado antes.

Eu estava determinada a não fazer tudo quando nós estávamos lá em cima, tanto por respeito à Esme e Carlisle quanto porque eu não queria dar a Edward o que ele queria, tão facilmente. Acredite em mim, ele tinha feito o melhor para me convencer do contrário, mas eu estava muito obstinada, até mesmo quando se tratava do charme de Edward.

Mas se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, a razão por eu ter resistido era por causa da minha epifania desta manhã que ainda estava fresca em minha memória.

_Se deixar essa situação ir longe demais, você vai acabar ficando machucada._

Eu tinha cometido um erro quando cedi a ele, até mesmo se não tivesse terminado em sexo. Mas o seu toque, sua voz e apenas a sensação de seus lábios contra os meus era suficiente para fazer outra rachadura em minha parede tão cuidadosamente construída.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça levemente, então pegou ambas as minhas mãos nas dela.

"Bella, eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas eu vou dizer do mesmo jeito. Do jeito que vocês olham um para o outro, isso já se transformou em uma situação mais difícil do que uma atração casual. Eu nunca te vi assim, nem mesmo com Jacob. Você sabe como nós odiamos quando as pessoas dizem coisas como 'você está brilhando' e merdas como essa? Bem, olhe para você agora, não há outra forma de descrevê-la." Ela riu, "Você está malditamente brilhante, Bella! Exceto por aquele olhar severo, você se parece com Rose quando a apresentou ao Emmett.".

Eu queria rir dela, ou dizer que isso era um erro, mas não podia. E tinha certeza que o sorriso largo que estava pregado no meu rosto quando voltei, era evidência suficiente do que a presença de Edward Cullen fazia comigo.

"Você quer meu conselho?" ela perguntou, pegando outra taça de champanhe para nós de um garçom que passava.

"Creio que sim, apesar de sentir que eu não vou gostar disso." Suspirei, bebendo um pouco.

"Conheça-o! Veja se ele é digno para gastar seu tempo, e se for, vai nessa!"

Zombei, "Sim, isso seria um bom plano para qualquer um menos para mim. Compromisso e confiança, lembra?" Eu disse, gesticulando para mim mesma.

"Nós vamos trabalhar nisso." Alice disse, parecendo sentir, como ela sempre fazia, que era hora de mudar para um assunto mais leve. "Você quer pegar algo para comer e então dançar? Vai te ajudar a tirar tudo isso da cabeça se eu pedir ao DJ para tocar a nossa música?"

Eu ri com o fato de Alice sempre saber exatamente o que eu precisava. Contudo, eu não estava certa de que seria capaz de tirar da minha mente certas coisas, também conhecidas como Edward Cullen, enquanto ele não estava mais do que a poucos passos de mim.

Oh, bem, eu sempre poderia tentar, certo?

Nós encontramos Rose e Emmett em uma mesa, comida intocada na frente deles e combinados sorrisos imbecis em seus rostos enquanto eles encaravam um ao outro sem palavras.

"Oi pombinhos." Cantei, feliz que eles parecessem tão dentro um do outro. Eles eram dois dos meus melhores amigos, então eu amaria tê-los juntos, enquanto Emmett a tratasse com respeito, claro. Mas do jeito que ele olhava para ela, eu não tinha dúvidas que seus dias como jogador estavam acabando.

"Oh, oi Bella! Como foi com o Sr. Rico E Lindo?" Rosalie perguntou, tirando seus olhos de Emmett.

Eu revirei meus olhos, sem a menor dúvida de que Emmett tinha contado tudo a ela.

"Bem." Respondi, e então encarei Emmett com um olhar obsceno. "Foi uma real coincidência que o levou a trazer Edward aqui, certo? Diga sim e eu poderei considerar a não mostrar a Rose todas as fotos suas em seus anos estranhos de adolescente."

Emmett pareceu horrorizado, mas Rosalie apenas riu e pareceu bastante esperançosa. Ela não sabia no que estava de metendo...

"Você não faria isso!" Ele sufocou, olhando fixamente para mim.

Eu ri em silêncio, e então bati de leve em suas costas. "Não se preocupe, garoto do suspensório, seus segredos estão seguros comigo."

Alice agarrou minha mão e começou a me puxar na direção da pista de dança no momento em que eu ouvi Rose perguntar "Suspensórios?" e Emmett choramingou meu nome.

"Vamos apenas deixar o feliz casal e agitar a pista de dança, certo?"

Concordei, não pensei que poderia passar outro minuto vendo-os sendo tão fofos e se olhando com esses olhinhos arregalados, isso me lembrou de uma coisa que eu não deveria ter lembrado.

Alice largou a minha mão quando nós alcançamos a multidão dançante, e foi até a cabine do DJ do outro lado da barraca. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para tentar localizar Angela e Kate, mas antes de poder ao menos começar a procurar por elas, senti um par de mãos em volta da minha cintura, colando-me contra um duro e esculpido peito.

"Você não consegue tirar suas mãos de mim, consegue?" Eu disse, um pouco surpresa por não tê-lo sentido vindo até mim. Geralmente, eu saberia que ele estava lá antes mesmo de me tocar.

"Não, eu não acho que posso. Especialmente nesse vestido...".

A voz não pertencia a Edward, e eu me virei em meus saltos,rápido o suficiente para me fazer ficar levemente tonta. Olhando para cima, eu me encontrei cara a cara com ninguém menos do que James Miller, o homem que eu tinha conhecido na boate na outra noite.

Ele parecia absolutamente maravilhoso, com seu cabelo loiro-escuro e pele bronzeada. Suas bochechas tinham a mais sexy barba por fazer, justamente do jeito que eu gostava. Recordei-me que ele tinha estado bem barbeado quando eu encontrei da outra vez, mas preferia-o deste jeito. Ele parecia que tinha acabado de sair da cama, e a aparência adaptava-se a si perfeitamente.

"James!" Eu sorri, inclinando-me para beijar sua bochecha.

_Mmm, áspero..._

"Este é um mundo pequeno, não é?" ele disse, sorrindo tolamente.

Eu não podia ajudar pondo minha mão em seu bíceps em um jeito bastante paquerador, esse homem me fazia querer fazer coisas sujas...

"É o que parece. Como você veio até aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha saído da cidade?" Perguntei secretamente muito satisfeita por ele estar lá. Talvez James fosse tudo justamente o que eu precisava para esquecer Edward e todas as complicações que ele implicava.

James massageou a nuca com uma mão e olhou para mim com o mesmo sorriso afetado patenteado que eu me lembrava da outra noite, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais quente, se possível.

"Sim, a viagem foi cancelada. Aparentemente havia alguma greve entre os pilotos, e eu descobri no último minuto. Então, desde que o Dr. Carlisle é um velho amigo dos meus pais, eu decidi vir aqui, ao contrário." Explicou, e então adicionou um tom sugestivo, "E eu estou realmente, realmente feliz por ter feito isso.".

"Assim como eu." Sorri, resistindo ao impulso de me aproximar e tocar sua bochecha. Eu sabia que Edward estava por ali em algum lugar, e eu provavelmente não deveria fazer nada que pudesse ofendê-lo desde eu estivera com ele apenas há alguns momentos.

_Mas então novamente... Talvez seja uma boa ideia flertar com James? Talvez isso prove que tipo de homem Edward realmente é; se ele ficaria descontrolado ou se ele simplesmente não se importaria. Se isso ofendê-lo, poderia significar que eu sou mais do que apenas uma garota arrogante e difícil de pegar que ele apenas quer segurar?_

Decidindo pôr as intenções de Edward à prova, peguei a mão de James e levei-o comigo para a pista de dança. Eu ganhei um olhar desaprovador de Alice, que estava retornando da cabine do DJ.

Revirando meus olhos para ela, vir-me-ei para dançar com James a canção que Alice tinha pedido. A pista de dança estava realmente lotada agora, estava ficando tarde e mais e mais pessoas, que tinham se cansado de tomar champanhe civilizadamente, estavam começando a deixar seus assentos nas mesas.

Era realmente uma noite bonita, eu pensei, enquanto James colocava seus braços em volta da minha cintura e olhava para mim com um largo sorriso sexy, fazendo minha respiração parar ligeiramente.

O céu estava muito escuro agora, as luzes em volta da barraca e nas árvores em volta do jardim iluminavam a cena perfeitamente, criando uma atmosfera quente, por mais que o ar estivesse um pouco gelado. O som de risadas e de copos tilintando misturados com a música que vinha das caixas acústicas posicionadas estrategicamente na barraca, e sabia que se eu me movesse um pouco para a esquerda, conseguiria ver o rio iluminado pelas estrelas correndo ali perto.

Esme decorou o pequeno cais que ela tinha construído, com luzes redondas, e o caminho que levava até lá era iluminado por tochas dos dois lados. Parecia algo saído de um romance, mas a despeito de meu antagonismo por qualquer coisa romântica, tive uma súbita vontade de descer até o cais, sentar-me e deixar meus pés tocarem a água enquanto Edward me abraçava forte e sussurrava suavemente em meu ouvido...

_Espere, o quê? Eu disse Edward? Ai, bom Deus, isso não está indo do jeito que planejei..._

"Então, e quanto ao ingresso para mais tarde que você me prometeu?" James sussurrou em meu ouvido, mas não era também do jeito que eu imaginei Edward fazendo isso.

Chutando-me mentalmente por pensar em Edward desse jeito, eu me apertei contra James, como se sua presença pudesse apagar qualquer ideia idiota que poderia irromper em minha cabeça.

Bem quando eu estava quase respondendo, sem ter a mínima ideia do que iria realmente dizer, a voz que imaginei sussurrando palavras doces para mim de repente falou atrás de mim, mesmo que não houvesse nada de doce ou terno em seu tom agora.

"Está perdida, Srta. Swan? Ou você simplesmente tem o hábito de sair dos braços de um homem para os de outro?" Edward disse e eu congelei.

Merda, parecia que ele tinha me socado bem no estômago com suas palavras, e elas me bateram mais forte que eu poderia imaginar.

Virei-me lentamente, temendo ver a expressão em seu rosto. James me soltou, obviamente surpreso pelo tom de Edward, e provavelmente também pelo fato de ele estar aqui. Sem duvida se lembrava de Edward daquela vez na boate.

Se a voz de Edward tinha sido fria, não era nada comparado aos seus olhos. O jeito que ele me olhava me fez tremer até os ossos, e repentinamente me senti como se tivesse sete anos novamente, sendo apanhada pela professora do jardim de infância roubando biscoitos do pote.

Mas ela apenas tinha me repreendido por dois minutos antes de me deixar voltar a brincar com as outras crianças, mas eu pressentia que Edward era muito melhor em manter castigos.

E seriamente duvidava que ele me quisesse brincando com qualquer outra pessoa...

"Não estou perdida, estou dançando." eu disse, tentando soar firme. Depois de tudo, eu só estava dançando, mesmo que tivesse pretendido levar as coisas um pouco além disso, mas ele não precisava saber desse detalhe. E quem era ele para me dizer o que eu podia ou não fazer, de qualquer jeito?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, "Pareceu um pouco mais do que isso para mim.".

"Então parece que você deveria verificar sua visão." Devolvi, e imediatamente me arrependi disso.

James soltou um assobio baixo, e levantou suas mãos em rendição.

"Ok, vou pegar algo para a gente beber, Bella, e deixar o Sr. Mandão e você conversarem."

"Não, James, você não tem que...", comecei, mas ele já tinha desaparecido através das pessoas que dançavam.

"Ótimo..." murmurei, e empurrei Edward, ignorando o tremor quando nossas mãos se tocaram momentaneamente. Saí em direção ao cais, esperando que não estivesse sendo seguida.

Por que diabos eu estava tão confusa? Eu queria testá-lo, certo? Então por que não estava feliz agora que tinha minha resposta?

Suspirei quando cheguei ao cais de madeira, decidindo que provavelmente nunca entenderia o jeito que minha mente insana funcionava.

O som da festa diminuía enquanto eu andava para mais e mais longe pelo caminho estreito, e em seu lugar os sons da floresta do outro lado do rio, assim como as suaves ondas da água batendo no cais.

A lua estava cheia esta noite, e admirei a beleza do céu iluminado pelas estrelas enquanto me sentava na beira do cais, tirando meus sapatos e colocando-os a meu lado, então pude deixar meus pés tocarem a água fria.

Fiquei ali sentada por algum tempo, olhando para o céu enquanto a brisa noturna passava por mim e pelo rio. Tentei reconhecer algumas estrelas, lembrando-me de todas as noites em que meu pai, Charlie, se sentava na varanda de nossa casa comigo e apontava-as para mim.

De repente, vi algo na água. Um peixe, talvez?

Inclinei-me para frente, tentando ver novamente.

"Bella."

A voz me assustou, eu estava tão absorta tentando ver o que estava na água que não ouvi ninguém se aproximando de mim.

Gritei quando perdi o equilíbrio, eu estava muito inclinada e não estava me segurando tão forte quanto achei que estava.

A água de repente estava em todo lugar, cegando-me e fazendo-me tossir já que eu não conseguia fechar minha boca pelo grito. Chutei com meus pés para tentar chegar à superfície, e subitamente senti um braço em minha cintura, puxando-me para cima.

Quando cheguei à superfície, tossi água por algum tempo, piscando para tirá-la dos meus olhos. O braço ainda estava em torno de mim, e claro que eu sabia quem era a pessoa que me fez cair na água.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Cullen, antes de tentar afogar uma garota, dê algum tipo de aviso antes!" Reclamei, ainda tossindo.

A água não estava fria, felizmente, e empurrei seu braço de mim para poder me segurar firme no cais e me manter à tona. Edward estava me observando com uma expressão que poderia ser de diversão ou descrédito, eu realmente não conseguia saber qual. Seu cabelo estava encharcado e grudado à sua testa, mas, claro, ele parecia um deus.

Eu provavelmente parecia um cachorro molhado.

"Não é minha culpa que você estava sentada tão perto da borda! E honestamente, o quão assustável pode ser uma pessoa?" Edward retorquiu, também segurando no cais, tanto que ele estava a centímetros de meu rosto.

Continuei chutando para ficar flutuando, e poderia ter acidentalmente acertado a perna dele. "Eu não te ouvi! Parece que você tem uma queda por me assustar, droga!"

"Talvez, se você fosse mais observadora, teria me ouvido chegar." Ele disse, seu tom frio como a brisa gelada.

"Se _você_ tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria notado que eu não fazia ideia que você estava ali." Comecei a nadar até o lado mais raso do cais, mas antes que eu conseguisse ir um pouco longe, a mão de Edward agarrou meu tornozelo e me puxou rudemente, forçando-me a segurar novamente.

"Mas que..." Comecei, mas ele soltou meu tornozelo e agarrou minha cintura, puxando-me para ele.

Não tive tempo de pensar antes de seus lábios estarem sobre os meus, forçando minha boca a se abrir e insinuando sua língua quente lá dentro. Ele manteve-nos flutuando quando eu prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura, beijando-o firmemente.

Meus dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo e suguei seu lábio inferior enquanto ele deslizava uma mão até minhas coxas, então passava seus dedos por baixo do tecido molhado do meu vestido.

Era o perfeito momento de romance; só nós dois na água, debaixo de um céu estrelado, o som de nossas respirações entrecortadas flutuando no ar, e peles molhadas se tocando e se provando com uma paixão intensa. Tudo poderia ter virado algo mais se eu tivesse permitido seguir e apenas sentir, mas aquela voz irritante na minha cabeça continuava me dizendo que fazer sexo com Edward seria o fim de todo autocontrole e autopreservação. Já era ruim o bastante não conseguir resistir a seus beijos. Não que alguém pudesse me culpar; Eu falo sério quando digo que ele é Edward Foda Cullen. Resistir é inútil.

Meu romance se transformou em terror quando depois de alguns minutos de beijos acalorados na água, uma voz feminina muito aguda gritou e quebrou o encanto sob o qual estávamos.

"BELLA! É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA NA ÁGUA COM SEU VESTIDO VERSACE QUE CUSTOU MIL DÓLARES, SENÃO, DEUS ME AJUDE, EU LHE ESTRANGULO COM ALGAS!"

Alice e seu timing perfeito, como sempre. Suspirei, e me soltei de Edward relutantemente.

"Estou aqui, Alice." Chamei e nadei até a escada. Senti Edward atrás de mim, mas não olhei para trás enquanto subia para o cais, a água gotejando de cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Alice me olhava horrorizada, seus olhos grudados no vestido encharcado. Olhei para baixo, também irritada por meu vestido estar arruinado. Eu gostava deste, não apenas porque Edward o elogiara mais cedo...

Edward também subiu para o cais, e os olhos de Alice foram até ele. Então o queixo dela caiu enquanto seus olhos viajavam entre nós dois.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo na água?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Rolei meus olhos, "Edward me assustou e eu caí." Expliquei, e então virei para ele, tentando não pensar na linda maneira que sua camisa se agarrava a seu tórax perfeito. "Acho que você pulou na água atrás de mim para bancar o herói e tentar me salvar ou algo assim?"

Com minha visão periférica, eu vi que Alice me lançou um olhar estranho.

"Não sou herói, Srta. Swan, mas se uma garota cai na água, sinto-me obrigado a tirá-la de lá." Edward disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Minúsculas gotas estavam em seus cílios e em seu lábio superior, e eu quis erguer minha mão e enxugá-las.

"Bem, já que foi sua culpa, você deveria se sentir obrigado." Comecei a andar, Alice me seguindo, segurando meus sapatos num aperto firme, sem dúvida querendo ter certeza que eles não terminariam na água também.

"Espere!" Edward chamou, e eu instintivamente fiz o que ele pediu e me virei.

Ele pegou seu casaco preto que foi aparentemente removido antes que pulasse atrás de mim, e estava estendendo-o para mim agora, com uma expressão preocupada em seu belo rosto.

"Pegue, não quero que você fique resfriada." Ele disse, e colocou a jaqueta em meus ombros. Ficou muito grande em mim, mas tinha um perfume maravilhoso. Assim como Edward, claro.

Puxei-o mais para perto de mim e sorri para ele, "Obrigada.".

Ele anuiu, e então passou por mim e Alice em direção a casa. Segui-o com meu olhar até que ele desaparecesse por uma das portas laterais, e então sacudi minha cabeça como para limpá-la.

Alice estava me encarando atentamente com um olhar especulativo em seus olhos.

"O quê?" Perguntei, tremendo. Eu estava ficando com frio, a despeito da jaqueta maravilhosamente perfumada de Edward, e queria ir embora. Eu tinha muito no que pensar.

Ela me deu um sorriso enorme, e começou a subir a trilha.

"Ah, nada." Ela disse, pegando minha mão. "Só é legal ver sua melhor amiga se apaixonar."

E pela primeira vez, eu estava completamente sem palavras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eu estava no quarto de Esme, trocando meu vestido ensopado por um jeans e uma blusinha preta, quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Olhando, vi Rosalie me espiando com um olhar especulativo em seu rosto.

"Ei, querida, o que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, entrando no quarto com Alice em seus calcanhares.

Calcei as botas pretas que Esme me emprestara também, e me debrucei sobre a cômoda. Balançando minha cabeça, tentei encontrar um jeito bom de explicar o caos que estava em minha mente. E não era nem de longe a coisa mais fácil que eu já tinha feito, devo acrescentar.

Tremi, "Não faço a mínima idéia, Rose. E essa é a mais pura verdade. Estou completamente fodida, e isso não é engraçado."

Alice deu um passo à frente e pegou minha mão, apertando-a levemente e tentando sorrir.

"Tudo bem se sentir perdida quando algo assim acontece, Bella. Eu sei que não é fácil para você aceitar, mas vi o jeito que você olha para ele, e eu sei o que está acontecendo."

Balancei minha cabeça novamente e me afastei dela. Eu não poderia sequer pensar em algo assim agora, precisava ir para casa e ter uma boa noite de sono antes de tentar me afogar mais ainda nessa bagunça.

_Apaixonada por Edward Cullen... Hora de se preparar para a depressão do século, Bella._

"Não estou apaixonada, Alice. Eu nem mesmo conheço o cara." Bem, essa não era uma mentira completa. Eu não o conhecia, não realmente.

Alice suspirou, "Tanto faz o que você diz, querida. Mas vamos falar disso amanhã, quando estivermos todas sóbrias e depois de você ter um tempo para clarear sua cabeça."

Ela sempre sabia. Era meio assustador, mas sempre gostei disso.

"Obrigada, Ali." Eu disse, e depois olhei para Rose. Ela ainda me observava ceticamente, e eu sabia o motivo. "Nem comece, Rose. Não sou tão estúpida, prometo. Me apaixonar por Edward Cullen é a última coisa que eu me permitiria fazer."

Ela assentiu, mas eu podia ver que ainda não estava completamente convencida.

"Bom. Porque, Bella, você sabe melhor que eu que homens como ele não são confiáveis, sob _nenhuma_ circunstância."

_Sim, você poderia dizer isso de novo._

Quando descemos as escadas e fomos para o jardim, muitos dos convidados tinham começado a sair. Apenas alguns poucos restavam, em volta de Carlisle e Esme, que pareciam felizes. A festa tinha sido um sucesso, como sempre.

Procurei por Edward, mas antes que eu pudesse vê-lo, James apareceu repentinamente, olhando-me com um ar divertido em seu sorriso.

"Olá." Ele chegou perto de mim, e eu vi pelo canto do olho que Alice e Rose se juntaram ao resto dos convidados, dando-nos alguma privacidade. "Devo dizer, mesmo que eu tenha amado o que vestia antes, você também fica linda assim."

Retornei seu sorriso, "Tive um pequeno acidente no lago. Uma troca de roupas era necessária."

James riu, "Agora entendo porque Edward estava encharcado e perguntou ao Carlisle se ele poderia emprestar algumas roupas secas." James ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Você o empurrou no lago?"  
"Não." Rolei meus olhos, "Ele me assustou, e eu caí. Daí aquele idiota tentou me salvar, o que não era nem necessário, já que eu sei nadar muito bem, obrigada."

"Claro que uma garota como você sabe cuidar de si mesma, mas não pode culpá-lo por tentar, não é?" Ele continuou sorrindo, e percebi que gostava de James mais e mais a cada segundo que passava. Ele era gentil, engraçado, fodidamente lindo e provavelmente um cavalheiro. E também tinha aquela atitude de bad boy que dizia 'não procuro nada sério, mas se você quiser, podemos nos divertir'.

Perfeito.

"Acho que não." Sorri, e localizei com minha visão periférica, algo cor de bronze e bagunçado. Ignorei o modo que meu coração se acelerou, e mantive meu foco no cara lindo na minha frente, ao invés de olhar para Edward.

Mas, claro, não pude evitar dar alguns olhares para ele enquanto James e eu continuamos conversando, e vi Edward com uma linda loura sussurrando em sua orelha, e nem mesmo fingi ouvir o que James estava dizendo.

_Mas quem DIABOS é aquela?_ Meu subconsciente rugiu, trincando seus dentes.

A mulher era decididamente linda, eu tive que admitir. Ela tinha um perfeito e branco sorriso, que exibia gargalhando com algo que Edward acabara de dizer, e seu corpo tinha aquele ar sarado do tipo 'Vou à academia seis vezes por semana porque é muito divertido'. Ela parecia irritantemente perfeita.

E eu já a odiava até os ossos.

"O que me diz, Bella? Você topa?"

Olhei para James, percebendo que não fazia ideia do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

"Hmm, claro. Bom, parece bom." Respondi, sem a mínima noção do que tinha aceitado.

James piscou, "Então ok, só vou me despedir de Esme e Carlisle, então podemos partir.".

_Ah. Foi _isso_ que eu aceitei__? __Interessante._

Vi Edward e a Loura também indo até o casal de anfitriões. A vaca loura ainda estava sorrindo com aquele maldito sorriso colgate e se pendurando no braço dele como se tivesse estranhos três anos de idade.

"Vou com você." Eu disse rapidamente, e James estendeu seu braço para mim. O que eu aceitei, logicamente. Não do jeito que a loura estava fazendo. Eu tinha modos, porra.

Olhei em volta e percebi que os únicos convidados que restavam agora eram Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, a Loura, James e eu. Imaginei, por um segundo, onde Rose dormiria esta noite. Julgando pelo braço em seus ombros e o jeito que ela se inclinava ao lado de Emmett, eu adivinhei que ela não dormiria sozinha... Eu estava feliz por eles, mas pode ter certeza de como chutaria aquele maldito traseiro do Emmett se ele saísse um pouquinho da linha!

Alcançamos Carlisle e Esme ao mesmo tempo que Edward e a Loura, e um silêncio estranho caiu entre nós, enquanto minhas meninas e Esme olhavam de mim para Edward, e ele encarava James.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, limpando sua garganta silenciosamente. "Então, acho que todos se divertiram?" Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Foi ótimo. Muito obrigado, Carlisle, Esme. Fico feliz que tenhamos conseguido, no fim das contas." James disse, e percebi que ele e Carlisle provavelmente eram os únicos que não tinham percebido a estranha tensão que imperava no grupo.

Bom, a Loura possivelmente também não tinha notado, mas o que mais você poderia esperar de alguém que se parecia com uma Barbie assustadora com peitos falsos?

Rosalie capturou meu olhar e levantou uma sobrancelha, lançando-me um olhar que dizia _'calma aí, tigresa'__._Era tão óbvio o que eu estava pensando sobre o novo acessório do braço de Edward? Huh, ainda bem que eu não dava a mínima.

"Pode ter certeza que a primeira coisa que farei na segunda será devolver suas roupas, Esme. Obrigada de novo." Eu disse enquanto dava um passo à frente para lhe dar um abraço de despedida.

"Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Estou feliz que sejamos do mesmo tamanho!" Ela riu, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Mais despedidas foram feitas, e milagrosamente consegui evitar tanto Edward quanto a Loura no oceano de abraços e apertos de mão. Ouvi a Loura agradecer a Esme, e tive que me segurar para não me engasgar com sua voz diabeticamente doce.

Enquanto James trocava algumas palavras com Emmett, as meninas me puxaram para um canto.

"Quem é a coelhinha tentando se pendurar na perna de Edward?" Alice perguntou, apontando para a Loura.

Rose torceu seu nariz como se sentisse um cheiro ruim, "Meu radar de vadias estava desligado, para não sentir o perfume barato no qual ela obviamente se banhou. Será que ninguém nunca lhe disse que menos é mais? Eu digo, olhe aquele vestido! Tem o tamanho de um lenço, pelo amor de Deus!"

Você sabia quando alguém usava algo muito revelador pelos comentários de Rosalie. Ela era a rainha das minissaias e vestidos curtos, e nos ensinou o comprimento exato que era aceitável em várias ocasiões. A Loura, obviamente, nunca tinha tido essas aulas.

"Não faço ideia, mas não me importo. Acho que aquele cara deve ter uma dúzia daquelas em seu apartamento, esperando que ele se incomode em olhá-las." Encontrei os olhos de Edward, dando a ele um olhar que dizia "Você vai mesmo trepar com essa vaca?", e então lhe dei as costas. "Vou passar a noite com James, de qualquer jeito."

"Você vai transar com ele?" Rose perguntou, direta como sempre.

Rolei meus olhos e resmunguei. "O que rolar, rolou. Não é como se fosse um grande negócio, certo?"

Minhas palavras foram respondidas com silêncio, e olhei de Alice para Rose, confusa com o quão parecidas eram suas expressões. Elas pareciam estar pensando; "Oh, a pobrezinha não faz ideia".

Uau, isso era irritante. Vendo que aquele olhar já não era suficiente, agora elas se juntavam contra mim? Traidoras, eu diria.

"Parem, por favor. Já sou bem grandinha, eu não faria nada. Não estou confortável com isso, e vocês sabem disso." Afastei-me antes que tivesse que testemunhar outro daqueles olhares de piedade.

Agarrei a mão de James e o puxei comigo até o estacionamento, acenando uma despedida para minhas amigas enquanto ia. Eu provavelmente escutaria muita merda por causa disso amanhã, mas agora tudo que importava era que estava colocando o máximo de distância possível entre mim e Edward.

James me seguiu, obviamente encantado pela minha impaciência em sair daqui. Continuei dizendo para mim mesma que estava fazendo a coisa certa, porque não era comprometida com Edward de qualquer maneira, a não ser o fato de ele ser meu cliente.

Ah, a manhã de segunda ia ser uma merda estranha, percebi. Mas não tinha jeito de parar agora. Ele iria para casa foder a Loura e eu foderia com James a noite toda e talvez mais. Sim, eu poderia fazer isso. Edward não estaria mais na minha mente; Eu poderia me perder no James e esquecer toda essa bagunça e confusão que Edward criou.

"Na minha casa ou na sua?" James perguntou, pegando a chave de seu carro, e fiquei feliz ao ver que ele apertou o botão para abrir um conversível preto, mostrando que era um homem que tinha estilo e dinheiro. Ele abriu a porta para mim, e eu o presenteei com um sorriso sedutor enquanto entrava no carro.

"Sua casa." Eu disse, porque realmente não gostava de convidar homens para a minha casa se não os conhecia. Eu gostava de ter minha privacidade, e valorizava a oportunidade de sair de fininho pela manhã se desejasse. Quando você os convida para vir à sua casa, é muito mais difícil escapar de toda aquela conversa de "Nossa, que casa incrível! Você se importa se eu ficar para o café? Quer sair de novo esta noite?" pela manhã. Eu odiava essa parte, então realmente não deixava-os passar pela minha porta.

Bom, essa não era uma verdade completa, percebi. Apenas algumas noites atrás eu tinha arrastado um homem porta adentro, e foi ele quem saiu antes de eu acordar, de manhã. Maldito Cullen, sempre me compelindo a fazer tudo invertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James Miller tinha uma casa incrível no bairro certo, e eu estava impressionada com a limpeza do lugar. Tive um vislumbre mental dos quartos que morei durante a faculdade, alguns assustadores demais para se pensar. Vamos apenas dizer que lá não havia espaço para fazer nem mesmo uma das minhas posições favoritas do Kama Sutra, então puxei da manga a desculpa padrão 'Ai, merda, esqueci de colocar comida para minha gata' para fugir dali, antes que ele me forçasse a fazer um 69 chato ou esperasse que eu transasse na minúscula mesa de sua cozinha.

Mas, inferno, esse lugar era tanto enorme quanto perfeitamente masculino. Como uma decoradora de interiores, eu reconheci o maravilhoso gosto quando vi, e James definitivamente tinha bom gosto. Janelas altas, sofás cor de creme com almofadas em diferentes tons de marrom, uma lareira enorme e vários quadros de paisagens nas paredes eram a perfeita mistura entre um estilo acolhedor e elegante.

"Muito bom". Elogiei enquanto James pegava meu casaco, "Você fez um bom trabalho, a casa é linda.".

"Vindo de você, realmente é um grande elogio." James riu, indicando o caminho dos sofás. Sentei-me e sorri, sentindo-me muito confortável. "Posso lhe servir uma taça de vinho?" ele perguntou, e assenti com a cabeça, olhando para a linda pintura à minha direita. Era uma vista linda de Nova York à noite, mostrando um céu negro e mil luzes vindo de prédios enormes. Achei um pouco cômico quando olhei pelas janelas que iam do chão ao teto e vi quase a mesma paisagem, mas decidi não comentar. O cara tinha que ter algumas falhas, não tinha?

James voltou com uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças, colocando-as na mesa à minha frente e desarrolhou a garrafa com um floreio.

"Então, Bella Swan, fale-me de você." James disse, enquanto sentava ao meu lado, colocando seu braço casualmente no encosto do sofá, atrás de mim.

Rolei meus olhos mentalmente, sabendo muito bem que um cara como James não estava nem um pouco interessado em ouvir histórias da vida às duas da manhã. Eu também não queria nada disso, então decidi pular a besteira.

Tomei um gole do meu vinho e pousei a taça, aproximando-me de James até que nossas pernas se tocassem.

"Por que não nos conhecemos de uma maneira mais interessante?" Sussurrei enquanto me inclinava, deixando meus lábios tocarem a pele logo abaixo de sua orelha. Senti que ele tremeu levemente, e soube que estava no caminho certo.

Sua voz estava um pouco mais grave quando ele falou novamente. "Parece bom. Devemos nos conhecer melhor aqui, ou você quer conhecer meu quarto também?"

Sorri, endireitando-me para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos novamente. "Bom, esse sofá parece estranhamente caro, então deveríamos realocar..."

James levantou e estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse. Normalmente odiaria esse gesto, desde que eu era completamente capaz de me levantar de um sofá sozinha, mas percebi que poderia irritá-lo.

Ele me puxou contra seu corpo, sorrindo com um olhar intenso. Mordi meu lábio, algo que eu tinha descoberto que excitava os homens como o inferno. Assim que sua mão encontrou a minha e James começou a nos guiar para seu quarto, não pude evitar a sensação de sentir falta da mão de outra pessoa ao redor da minha. Tentei espantar o pensamento indesejado, na tentativa de seguir em frente sem qualquer outra intrusão. Edward Cullen não arruinaria o momento para mim.

O quarto seguia o mesmo esquema de cores do resto do apartamento, e meus olhos imediatamente caíram na enorme cama colocada no meio do quarto. Dizer que ela parecia convidativa era pouco.

Então por que senti um nó em meu estômago com a vista? E por que eu tive o repentino desejo de estar na minha própria cama, com um homem diferente ao meu lado? Não fazia sentido, a estranha sensação era desconhecida para mim. Fazia anos desde que quis o toque de um homem desse jeito, e não estava confortável com esse sentimento.

James se virou para me encarar quando estávamos bem na frente da cama, e me forcei a parar de pensar tanto e apenas me deixar levar. Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele agarrou a bainha do meu top e puxou para cima, e levantei meus braços para ajudar.

Quando ele terminou, enlaçou seus braços em torno da minha cintura e pousou suas mãos no meu quadril, puxando-me de encontro a si.

Aqui é onde a Bella normal teria tomado o controle, empurrando-o na cama e subindo nesse homem lindo que com certeza poderia fazer coisas comigo que poucos homens conseguiriam. James tinha esse algo mais, e se eu o tivesse conhecido antes de Edward Cullen, jamais duvidaria de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Mas quando os lábios de James tocaram os meus, meu corpo inteiro gritou para que parasse.

"Tenho que alimentar minha gata." Deixei escapar, afastando-me um passo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo um pouco confuso. "Sua gata?"

"Sim," eu disse, pegando minha camisa do chão. "Esqueci completamente que eu não coloquei comida para ela... A coitadinha deve estar faminta uma hora dessas."

Era provavelmente uma blasfêmia falar uma coisa assim para um homem como James, mas eu não tive escolha. Tinha que sair daqui antes que começasse a me apavorar. Talvez agora eu comprasse uma gata apenas para me punir por isso.

James riu, sem medo algum da minha súbita mudança de humor. "Querida, eu planejava alimentar sua bichaninha a noite toda, mas se você precisa ir, você precisa ir."

Ok, isso era meio cafona.

"Eu não acho que ela possa comer o que você pode oferecer, mas obrigada." Pisquei para ele, esperando que não houvesse nenhum ressentimento. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma vadia provocadora, porque definitivamente não era o caso.

"Se você quiser, acho que vamos ter que usar outro ingresso para depois."

Sorri, "Você já o tem.". E com isso, dei-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto e saí, pensando que porra estava errado comigo nesses dias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No dia seguinte eu pude adiar o fato de ter que enfrentar as perguntas das meninas por algumas horas, porque Emmett me ligou e me perguntou se eu podia encontrá-lo para o almoço. Aceitei, feliz, e decidi que iríamos ao restaurante que tinha acabado de abrir no Central Park, o "Cantina".

Emmett não perdeu nem um minuto, não tínhamos nem tomado nossos drinques quando ele começou a me questionar.

"Desembucha, Bells."

Tirei minha jaqueta jeans, colocando-a na cadeira ao meu lado. "Não tem nada para desembuchar." Respondi simplesmente.

"Isso é uma metáfora?" Emmett riu silenciosamente, "Então isso significa que você não transou com aquele cara na outra noite? Porque, Bells, você está uma droga hoje, sem ofensas, mas pensei que você tivesse virado a noite.".

"Nossa, obrigada, Emmett." murmurei, tentando arrumar meu rabo-de-cavalo bagunçado. Eu não tinha dormido bem essa noite, estava muito ocupada pensando no que raios Edward e a Loura estavam fazendo. O resultado? Olheiras embaixo de olhos vermelhos, cabelo horrível precisando terrivelmente de uma lavagem e nada de maquiagem. Eu amava Emmett por ele ser tão direto em colocar a merda toda para fora daquele jeito.

Nossos drinques chegaram, e eu tomei um grande gole da minha Heineken para tentar curar a ressaca. "Eu não transei com ele, seu bastardo nojento. E se sabe o que é bom pra você, não vai dizer uma palavra sobre o que você e a Rose fizeram noite passada." Ameacei. Eu estava bem ciente que teria que escutar tudo de Rose mais tarde, e não estava com pique para ouvir a mesma merda duas vezes...

"Claro, claro." Emmett disse torcendo a boca. "Mas só para você saber, não transamos."

"Claro que não." Rolei meus olhos e peguei um pedaço de pão para mastigar.

"Sério, não mesmo."

Olhei para cima, "Mas foi sua decisão ou dela?"

Ele sorriu, "Minha. Eu gosto daquela garota, então achei melhor ir devagar com a porra toda, sabe? Ser um cavalheiro e tudo mais."

Não pude evitar o riso, "Porra, quem iria imaginar que eu estaria viva para ver esse dia? Emmett, o putão se torna um cavalheiro, essa é uma mudança inesperada."

"É, eu também achei que não viveria o suficiente para ver minha melhor amiga perder a cabeça por um cara e dispensar uma foda perfeita porque ela não consegue tirar outro da cabeça."

Gelei. "O quê?"

Por favor, me diga que Emmett não falou essa merda, porque se ele percebeu, quer dizer que estava óbvio demais.

Foi a vez dele rolar os olhos, e ele decidiu me torturar pegando um grande pedaço de pão, enfiando-o na boca e depois engolindo metade de sua cerveja antes de responder.

"Você esquece que a conheço muito bem mesmo, querida. Eu vi você com ele naquela noite no Palace, e depois, de novo ontem. Você não pode esconder uma merda dessas de mim." Ele tomou outro gole, "e de qualquer jeito, você não sabe mentir tão bem assim.".

Gemi, "Porra, Emmett. É tudo tão confuso! Eu nem mesmo gosto daquele idiota."

Nossa garçonete, que tinha acabado de chegar com nossa comida arregalou os olhos pela minha escolha de palavras, quando ela colocou nossas pizzas na mesa, murmurou um "bom apetite" e se afastou quase correndo.

"Não assuste a pobrezinha com sua boca suja, Bells. Você parece um homem." Emmett riu, e tive que me juntar a ele.

"Tanto faz, cabeça-oca." Ri quando comecei a comer minha pizza.

Ele assentiu feliz. "Essa é a minha garota. Então o que vai fazer com toda essa situação do Edward? Você não consegue _não_ foder com ele, já que não consegue trepar com mais ninguém por causa dele. Complicado."

Suspirei e mastiguei minha pizza por um tempo antes de responder. "Talvez eu me torne uma freira. Imagine como a vida delas deve ser fácil."

Emmett me encarou por um segundo, sem acreditar em seus olhos. "Merda, Bella. Não fale uma coisa dessas, você me assusta. É como se estivesse pensando em parar de beber." Ele tremeu, e sacudiu a cabeça. "O que você precisa é conhecer o cara. Ele é muito legal, acredite."

"Talvez você devesse transar com ele, então." Devolvi, só porque ele tinha, mais ou menos dito o que eu sei que devo fazer.

Emmett encolheu seus ombros "Nah, eu gosto de ter onde colocar meu pau."

Eu ri, "Sério? Bom, acho que conheço outros lugares para..."

"Cale a boca! Visual demais, pelo amor de Deus, Bella." Ele colocou as mãos sobre suas orelhas como uma criancinha e começou a murmurar.

Passamos o resto do almoço conversando sobre o que aconteceu em casa desde que eu vim embora e, também, bastante sobre Rose. Eu estava feliz de ele querer algo sério com ela, porque eu realmente odiaria ter que castrar o filho da puta se ele aprontasse.

Alice me mandou uma mensagem no celular, dizendo que tinha um encontro com um cara esta noite, então perguntou se estava tudo bem trocar a nossa noite das garotas para outro dia. Eu não me importava, realmente preferia passar minha noite em casa com um bom filme e uma garrafa de vinho, sem ter que pensar ou falar sobre Edward. Bom, eu provavelmente não poderia deixar de pensar, mas teria que aguentar.

Emmett ficou feliz por eu cancelar meus planos, já que significava que Rose estava livre essa noite para ele a convidar. Ele ligou para ela enquanto eu devorava meu cheesecake, e estava tão concentrado no que quer que fosse que ela dizia, que nem percebeu quando eu comi sua sobremesa também.

Tinha que colocar alguma coisa na minha boca agora que não tinha o que realmente queria. Maldito Cullen, ele vai me fazer ficar gorda se isso continuar. Eu nem mesmo fazia meu exercício favorito já que não podia fazer sexo.

É isso. Essa merda tinha que terminar. Eu não permitiria que nenhum homem ficasse entre mim e a cama, isso. Talvez James fosse só o errado, de algum jeito. Talvez eu precisasse de outra coisa, ou talvez de outra _pessoa_. Não machucaria tentar, certo?

Cancelando a noite de filmes, preciso achar um homem.

"Emmett." Chamei, balançando minha mão na frente de seus olhos para chamar sua atenção. Ele me olhou, o telefone ainda em sua orelha.

"Sim?"

"Preciso sair hoje à noite, e você e Rose vão comigo."

A Operação Caça-Homem começaria agora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu nunca acreditei naquela merda de amor à primeira vista, nem que as pessoas formavam pares perfeitos, duas a duas e esperam ficar a vida toda. Vi muitas falhas para até mesmo pensar que essa merda poderia funcionar. Eu vivia com a convicção de que uma pessoa pode fazer o que quer que queira, e não ficar esperando um coração partido por acreditar em outra pessoa e pensar que eles eram a exceção da regra.

Porque a verdade é que nada dura para sempre.

Eu estava consciente que as mulheres em minha vida estavam esperando e rezando para que eu mudasse de ideia e começasse a vê-las como algo mais que uma foda fácil, por mais que tenha dito a elas que várias vezes que essa merda não aconteceria. Monogamia era para gays e pessoas religiosas. Ou algo assim, como meu melhor amigo e camarada, Jasper, sempre dizia. Ele sempre foi um jogador melhor que eu, e isso dizia algo.

Não me leve a mal, não sou um completo babaca. Deixo bem claro logo no início que eu não busco nada sério, nem espero uma mulher monogâmica para mim. Sou um homem muito ocupado, e tentar manter um relacionamento que não fosse exclusivamente de trabalho nunca me atraiu. Minha mãe sempre disse que eu faço isso tudo porque ainda não achei a mulher, e quando isso eventualmente acontecer, entenderia o que perdi.

Minha mãe, Elizabeth Masen, foi a única mulher que já amei e confiei. Ela sempre esteve a meu lado, e quando meu pai morreu, ela e eu meio que viramos um time. Ela me ajudava enquanto eu construía minha empresa desde o primeiro rascunho, sempre me encorajando a estar envolvido em cada aspecto dos meus negócios e a não ficar com medo de pedir conselhos quando as coisas ficavam difíceis. Isso me ajudou muito no começo da minha carreira. Mas agora, alcancei cada objetivo que sempre busquei para mim.

Fiz minha empresa bem sucedida, e podia me envolver em causas que eram mais próximas ao meu coração, mas não lucrativas, e graças a esse sucesso, participei de alguns eventos esportivos beneficentes, e produzia um evento anual para ajudar famílias de pessoas que morreram em acidentes envolvendo motoristas bêbados. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, meu pai morreu em um acidente causado por uma pessoa sob influência do álcool, e eu sempre soube que queria fazer algo para ajudar pessoas na situação que minha mãe e eu estivemos.

Mas depois de completar objetivo após objeivo, há um tempo comecei a me perguntar para onde tudo ia. Uma vozinha importunadora na minha cabeça, também conhecida como a voz de minha mãe, continuava me dizendo que não tinha por que conquistar tudo isso se não havia ninguém para compartilhar.

Argumentei que eu dividia, e muito. Dividia com o inferno e um monte de mulheres, e amava isso.

Bom, até recentemente, quando vi uma certa mulher de cabelos castanhos tomar uma garrafa de vodka como se fosse água, e depois fazer a pole dance mais sexy da história.

Bella Swan era inteiramente algo mais, e eu não tinha ideia de como entendê-la. Nunca conheci uma mulher que fosse tão malditamente competitiva e forte, nem conheci alguém que praguejasse tanto. Dizer que eu estava impressionado era falar muito pouco. E tinha algo no pequeno detalhe que como ela parecia tentar me desafiar em tudo; ela não era como todas as outras garotas que se jogariam para mim, a um estalar de dedos.

Era tão fodidamente frustrante, e também quente como o inferno. Eu nunca tive que ir atrás de uma mulher assim, e para ser honesto, nem sabia por que fiz isso. Eu poderia ter qualquer uma que quisesse, então por que estava com essa ideia fixa de tê-la?

O sentimento que tive no Palace, ao vê-la nos braços daquele maldito James Miller, era inquietante e mais do que um pouco confuso. Eu tentei me ocupar para me esquecer de sua presença, um fato que se provou impossível. Mas quando a vi pegando um táxi com aquele maldito, eu não pude me controlar. Bêbado e um pouco viciado em Bella, entrei em um táxi e disse ao motorista para seguir o dela. Eu fiquei mais do que aliviado ao ver que ela foi a única a sair do carro, e foi quando tomei a, de algum modo, inconsciente decisão de entrar no prédio atrás dela. O resto da noite ainda é um pouco enevoada, mas ainda posso me lembrar de seu perfume doce e do jeito que ela estava quando acordei ao seu lado na manhã seguinte.

Eu a queria, mas não sabia para quê. Ela não era do tipo 'fode com ela e vai embora', nem eu pensava que um dia seria capaz de fazer isso. Desde a primeira vez que transamos do lado de fora daquela boate, eu nunca mais consegui pensar em algo que não fosse ela. Inferno, não consigo mais transar com mais ninguém depois daquilo. Todas as mulheres que encontro são do mesmo tipinho chato, e não acho essa merda atrativa, nem um pouco. Toda vez que uma dessas lourinhas tentam me seduzir, fico imaginando um par de olhos castanhos, e o momento é arruinado.

Entende o que quero dizer? Eu não podia nem mesmo aproveitar sexo com nenhuma outra, graças a Bella Swan. Bom, eu nem mesmo fui tão longe a ponto de tentar aproveitar, porque nenhuma outra mulher me excita. Tudo que eu queria era _tê-la_ em meus braços, sentir o toque _dela_ e ouvir a voz _dela_ dizendo meu nome.

Eu estava mais do que nervoso comigo mesmo, já que sexo era normalmente o jeito que desabafava e relaxava. Agora estava confuso e tinha que ir à academia duas vezes por dia para conseguir liberar um pouco da tensão do meu corpo.

Eu queria Bella Swan, desejava-a, mas não tinha a mínima porra de ideia de como consegui-la.

Cheguei à conclusão de que teria que esperar para resolver toda essa merda, porque estava no meu carro, tentando dirigir para minha casa, saindo da festa de Esme e Carlisle enquanto a irmãzinha de Jasper, Tanya, tinha suas mãos por todo meu corpo.

Tanya era a garota mais persistente que eu já tinha conhecido, mas duvido que mesmo ela poderia ter um pouco de mim, já que não conseguia tirar a visão de Bella, naquele vestido absurdamente molhado, de minha mente.

Eu provavelmente deveria tentar tirar as mãos de Tanya de mim, e deixá-la na casa de Jasper, mesmo que ele ficasse irritado comigo por isso. Ele sabe que eu estive fodendo com sua irmã por anos à fio, mas não era como se ele se importasse com isso. Ele e Tanya não se gostavam, não exatamente, logo não gostaria que ela aparecesse em sua casa no meio da noite.

Mas, porra, quem eu estava enganando? O cara estava provavelmente em alguma festa, ou ocupado tentando convencer alguma garota a tirar a calcinha para ele.

Então estava decidido. Tanya não tinha nada a me oferecer que eu quisesse agora. Eu provavelmente iria para casa e bateria com minha cabeça na parede, tentando limpar minha porra de mente para que essa merda voltasse ao normal. E, sob nenhuma circunstância, me permitiria pensar no fato de que Bella estava com James bem agora.

Porque, então, eu com certeza descobriria onde aquele cabeça de merda morava e invadiria o lugar para ter certeza que ele manteria seu pau longe da minha mulher.

_Espere um segundo, Cullen. MINHA mulher?_

Ai merda, eu estava fodido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Às 8:30 naquela noite, eu estava dando os toques finais na minha maquiagem. Estava vestida em um vermelho e apertado vestido que Alice e Rosalie tinham me dado no meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Continuava a servir perfeitamente, embora meus pais tenham dito que era pelo menos cinco números menor.

Abaixei o delineador e me examinei no espelho. Maldição, eu parecia bem essa noite. Meu cabelo estava colaborando comigo pela primeira vez, pendendo solto nas minhas costas em suaves cachos. Eu usei um pouco mais de maquiagem do que o usual, emoldurando meus olhos com um grosso traço de delineador preto. Antes de deixar o banheiro, pisquei para mim mesma no espelho.

Sim, eu faço esse tipo de coisa. Então me processe.

Nós estávamos indo para um bar ao invés de uma boate pela primeira vez. Eu imaginei que precisava estar apta a conversar com os homens, e não apenas tê-los me alisando, se eu encontrasse um concorrente apropriado. Emmett tinha um amigo que era dono de um bar chamado Nerimon, e ele tinha nos convidado para ir até lá e beber drinques de graça a noite inteira. Eu não era o tipo de garota que dizia não para bebidas de graça, para não falar de quantos eu podia jogar para trás por uma noite.

Rosalie e Emmett me pegaram um par de minutos depois, e eu não pude ajudar quando sorri ao vê-los juntos. Rose geralmente não se apaixona por um cara tão rapidamente, mas poderia facilmente dizer que Emmett tinha entrado por baixo de sua pele em apenas um dia. O que eu posso dizer, o cara é suave. Ou talvez Rosalie estivesse apenas amolecendo, eu tinha que conversar com ela sobre isso mais tarde.

Quando desci para o carro, Emmett saiu para abrir a porta para mim. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas querendo impressionar Rosalie, mas isso era meio fofinho.

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram quando me viu, "Bom Deus, Bella. O que diabos você está vestindo? Ou melhor, o que diabos você _não _está vestindo?".

Eu ri, "Apenas uma coisinha.".

"Pouco é a palavra-chave."

Eu rebolei um pouco quando passei por ele, e ele gemeu, "Merda, eu vou ter que repelir os caras de você essa noite, eu sei disso.".

"Ei! Não haverá nada de repelir meus admiradores. Eu preciso deles para o meu projeto."

"Você é uma vadia doente, Bells. Mas eu acho que é por isso que amo você." Emmett riu, abrindo a porta para eu entrar.

"Ah, caramba, você está me fazendo corar, bom senhor." Eu disse em uma má impressão do acento britânico, deslizando para dentro do carro. Rose virou-se em seu assento para me beijar na bochecha.

"Oi, querida, você parece incrível." Ela jorrou, "Emmett me levou a um ótimo restaurante no centro da cidade, eles têm o melhor sushi que eu já comi!".

Revirei meus olhos, "Droga, garota. Você já está tão açoitada.".

Justamente quando ela estava prestes a contestar, Emmett entrou no carro, dando-nos um enorme sorriso. "Quão sortudo sou eu, estando com as duas garotas mais quentes da cidade?"

Rose e eu compartilhamos um olhar, e então balancei a cabeça. "Você é um sortudo filho da puta, Emmett. E você vai ser ainda mais sortudo se nos levar ao bar em breve, para poder deixar Rosalie bêbada para você."

"Tudo bem por mim!" Rose cantou. Emmett riu apreciativamente e ligou o carro, indo em direção ao bar.

Chegamos lá quinze minutos depois, e Emmett foi procurar seu amigo enquanto Rose e eu pegávamos uma cabine no centro do lugar. Eu já tinha conseguido o número do celular de um cara quando saí do carro, mas o cabelo dele era meio estranho e ele não usava meias dentro dos sapatos, então eu tinha jogando o bilhete que ele tinha me dado em uma lata de lixo na primeira chance que tive.

O quê? Eu era exigente, e o cara que eu escolhesse tinha que competir contra Edward em gostosura, ou não teria meios de essa noite dar certo.

"Vamos rachar, então." Rose sorriu, olhando em volta das pessoas que nos envolviam. Nós tínhamos uma boa vista de onde estávamos, e eu podia notar alguns caras que pelo menos pareciam bonitos à distância. Eu tinha que dar uma olhar mais de perto, mais tarde.

Emmett se juntou a nós, carregando três copos de cerveja consigo, que nos entregou antes de tomar seu lugar.

"Ok, Bells. Como você quer fazer isso? Busca ativa, ou deixá-los vir até você?" Rosalie me perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas. Nós tínhamos feito esse pequeno jogo algumas vezes antes, quando uma de nós, ou todas nós, não tínhamos feito sexo por um tempo e precisava de algo imediatamente.

"Nós deveríamos ver as centenas de início, apenas como aquecimento e ver o que temos para trabalhar." Sugeri. Emmett parecia confuso, então eu acreditava que ele não tinha ouvido sobre isso. "É um jogo, nós nos sentamos aqui e então decidimos com quantos fora da centena nós iríamos para a cama."

"Ah, como em Sex And The City?" Emmett perguntou, radiante.

"Maneira demasiado louca de você saber sobre o que eu estou falando." Respondi, sacudindo a cabeça.

"O que eu posso dizer, um homem pode aprender muito com aquele programa."

"Eu aposto que pode..." Tentei não rir, mas quando Rose começou, eu meio que não pude aguentar. Emmett parecia um pouco embaraçado, o que apenas fazia a situação ficar mais engraçada.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos fazer isso." Rose tomou um gole de sua cerveja para se manter sóbria. Ou para ficar bêbada, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. "Que tal ele?"

Olhei para a minha direita e vi o que ela quis dizer. Ele era um homem alto e loiro que tinha músculos demais para o meu gosto. Eu não gostava realmente de caras musculosos; preferia magros com músculos tonificados.

"Não, muito Arnold."

"Sei o que você quer dizer." Ela concordou, continuando a procura.

"Espere, vocês garotas não gostam de músculos?" Emmett parecia surpreso, e também um pouco desapontado. Eu bati de leve em seu ombro, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

"Claro que gostamos, mas quando começam a parecer o Sr. Musculação 2010, é meio que feio. Você está salvo, embora, não se preocupe."

"Eu não estou certo se isso foi um elogio, mas interpretarei como um."

Eu tinha esquecido de como era divertido bajular Emmett, e realmente esperava que ele pudesse vir mais vezes para cá e do jeito que olhava para Rose, eu tinha certeza de que viria.

Tomando outro gole da minha cerveja, foquei-me de volta no jogo.

Um homem de cabelos escuros em um terno preto com muito cabelo facial passou por ali, olhando com interesse para mim e Rose.

"Não." Eu disse, rabiscando um não no papel.

"Sim", disse Rose, ao mesmo tempo, ganhando um olhar de Emmett e uma sobrancelha levantada de mim. "O quê?", ela levantou suas mãos, "Eu gosto de homens com pescoço pequeno. Faz cócegas.".

Revirei meus olhos, e então avistei o homem número três.

Pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, forte linha da mandíbula e um cabelo bem arrumado. Teria funcionado se ele não estivesse vestido como um vagabundo. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto quando os homens se vestem casualmente, mas desse jeito era demais. Suas roupas pareciam meio sujas, e isso não era bom no meu dicionário.

"Não." Rose e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, assinalando outra vez a coluna do 'não'.

Alto, magro, ótimas roupas, pele clara e um lindo sorriso passou por ali, e eu teria colocado-o na coluna do 'sim' se não fosse pelo fato de ele estar bebendo um appletini e ter as unhas bem tratadas.

"Gay." Nós ecoamos juntas de novo, fazendo uma marca. Emmett pareceu confuso, e chegou até a olhar para o cara que estava agora em pé no bar, conversando com outro homem que vestia jeans apertados e um lenço rosa.

"Droga, garotas, vocês são boas." Ele riu, engolindo o resto de sua cerveja.

"O que eu posso dizer, nós estamos nisso há algum tempo. Você pega os sinais muito rápido se souber o que está procurando." Rosalie explicou.

"Sim, mas não há nada comparado a Alice. Ela pode apenas olhar uma vez para o cara de trás e saber se ele é hetero ou não. O gaydar dela é anormal." Eu estava realmente impressionada com a habilidade de Alice, e isso veio a calhar em muitas ocasiões.

A busca continuou, e em 25 minutos, eu tinha 46 'Não' e meio 'Sim' na minha lista. O meio sim era porque um cara com um cabelo lindo me lembrou o de Edward. Eu não tinha revelado aquele pequeno detalhe para os outros...

"32 'Sim' e 12 'Não'." Rose declarou, e então franziu o cenho quando viu minha lista. "Ei, você está me fazendo parecer fácil. Qual é a do sim ali? E o cara com aquela jaqueta de couro? Ele era totalmente o seu tipo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Muito baixo.".

"Baixo? Bella, ele era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto do que você. O que você quer, um jogador de basquete? Porque então eu acho que nós estamos no lugar errado, e deveríamos ir para aquele bar de esportistas no fim da rua, ao invés." Ela continuou, parecendo sem opções para me encontrar um homem.

Eu já mencionei o quanto amo Rose? Ela está tão comprometida; faria uma namorada perfeita para mim se eu fosse para isso.

"Aqui é legal, eu apenas quero um cara que é um pouquinho mais alto."

Emmett soltou um assobio. "Uau, você não é de todo exigente. É um mistério para mim o porquê de você continuar solteira quando é tão mente aberta e tudo o mais."

Eu beijei seu braço um pouco mais forte do que o necessário. "Ei, eu sou não exigente. Ele era muito baixo, e eu não gostei das suas... meias. Tudo bem? Podemos continuar?"

Ouvi o suspiro de Rosalie enquanto Emmett resmungava sobre as meias, mas não prestei atenção em nenhum deles. Um 'Sim, droga!' tinha acabado de entrar no bar, e estava vindo em direção à nossa mesa.

Bingo!

"Bonito, ombros largos e vestindo um conjunto de marca chegando." Eu disse em voz baixa, sorrindo para Rose. Ela era uma profissional, então não tinha que olhar em torno como outras garotas certamente fariam. Ao invés disso, ela piscou e começou a conversar com Emmett para eu estar livre para conversar com o cara.

Nós fizemos um contato visual, e eu dei a ele um sorriso que dizia que ele poderia se aproximar. O cara parecia cada vez melhor à medida que ele se aproximava, e eu suspirei aliviada. Finalmente um vencedor!

Tirei um fio de cabelo do meu rosto, e repousei meu queixo na minha mão para poder olhar para ele por debaixo dos meus cílios. Eu sabia que os caras realmente gostavam disso, e para esse homem, eu estava disposta a dispensar todos os outros.

Ele parou bem ao lado da nossa mesa, e lançou-me um sorriso sensual.

Tudo teria ocorrido bem se ele não tivesse aberto a boca.

"Ei, linda. Eu estava imaginando se doeu?"

"Se o quê doeu?" Perguntei, sentando-me reta.

Ele piscou suas sobrancelhas de um modo não muito sexy, "Bem, quando você caiu do paraíso.".

Rosalie praticamente cuspiu seu drinque na mesa inteira. Emmett rapidamente deu tapinhas nas costas dela para ajudá-la a não engasgar com a cerveja, embora ele não ajudasse rindo o tempo todo.

Sim, mesmo Emmett reconhece elegância quando é esfregada na cara dele.

Eu olhei para o cara que parecia ligeiramente surpreso com a atitude de Rosalie, mas continuava esperançoso. Pensei que era melhor aborrecê-lo com sua miséria.

"Você sabe o que é, menino bonito? Ouvir essa cantada machuca, ou melhor, faz-me ficar meio enjoada." Eu gesticulei com meu polegar para o bar. "Você pode ir agora, e siga o meu conselho. Nunca, nunca diga isso de novo para uma mulher, tudo bem?"

Ele balbuciou alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir e então foi embora, com seu rosto mais vermelho do que o meu vestido.

"Desagradável, Bells." Emmett comentou, embora parecesse impressionado.

"Não, não quando é para melhorar cantadas abomináveis como aquela. Acredito em uma mão firme quando é para esse tipo de merda."

Rose concordou com um aceno, "Ela está certa. Eu nunca teria engolido aquela merda, não importa o quão quente o cara fosse.".

"Você pensou que ele fosse quente?" O rosto de Emmett estava realmente engraçado. Eu esperava que Rose pegasse leve com o cara. Ele estava claramente no mundo da lua.

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Claro. Acho esse faz o número 33.".

Eu ri em silêncio quando ela rabiscou o papel. Emmett deveria acelerar seu jogo se a quisesse, já que ela era uma garota malvada única e não mudaria suas maneiras antes do cara atual colocar os seus sentimentos para fora e pedir para ser exclusivo.

Talvez eu devesse avisar Emmett sobre isso.

Ou talvez não. O cara podia se virar.

"Bella, que tal o cara no bar? Da direita? Ele tem estado olhando para você por um tempo, e eu acho que você deveria tentar. Ele é, pelo menos, algumas polegadas mais alto do que Edward."

Eu a encarei em pânico. Merda, não, ela não tinha dito isso. O que ela era, uma leitora de mente excêntrica?

Rosalie riu em silêncio enquanto Emmett estava pulando de alegria, cantando "o quê? o quê? o quê?" e olhando de mim para Rose com um brilho excitado em seus olhos grandes.

"Bom Deus, mate-me agora..." Resmunguei.

"Ah, ilumine-se, Bella. Eu conheço você muito bem para cair nessa merda. Você poderia simplesmente ter comprado uma foto dele e pedido às pessoas para ligar se elas soubessem de alguém que se parecesse com ele." Ela disse, e Emmett parecia ter uma ideia agora. "Ou" ela continuou, "você poderia ter ido direto ao ponto e ligado para Edward e perguntado se ele queria transar.".

"Você é tão desligada." Tentei em vão, na esperança de salvar um pouco da minha dignidade.

"Querida, às vezes penso que eu a conheço melhor do que você mesma. Você não vai encontrar o que está procurando neste bar."

Eu me levantei, cerrando os olhos para ela. "Sim, eu vou. Na verdade, eu descobri o que estou procurando agora, então se você me der licença."

Pegando minha bolsa da mesa, dirigi-me ao bar onde um homem muito bonito estava em pé com o drinque em sua mão. Era uma coisa saber qual era o meu objetivo, mas era completamente outra coisa tê-lo apontado para alguém.

Esse cara que eu tinha estado checando, na verdade fazia parte da minha lista do 'Sim'. Apenas esperava que ele continuasse lá depois que tivesse a chance de conversar com ele.

_Por favor, não seja um babaca, por favor, não seja um babaca..._

"Então" Eu disse quando parei ao lado dele, sorrindo convidativa. "O que uma garota deve beber por aqui?"

O homem sorriu, e eu acho que poderia ver todos os seus dentes. Assustador.

"Olá, minha pequena senhora. O que uma linda moça como você está bebendo nessa linda noite?"

_Oh, Deus..._

Eu limpei minha garganta, rindo para me desculpar. "Ahn, eu lembrei que sou uma AA. Desculpe."

Olhando em torno, vi Rosalie e Emmett me observando. Merda, eu não podia desistir ainda. Que tal aquele cara que Rose tinha visto? Fiz meu caminho pelo bar lotado, tentando ir para o outro lado.

Lá estava ele! Eu conferi-o de longe, e ele parecia muito novo, mas eu notei com alívio que ele vestia roupas limpas, não tomava nenhum appletini e não parecia ser do Texas. Pelo menos não usava botas de cowboy, mas eu sabia que nem todos os homens do Texas tinham uma.

Alguém pensaria que eles poderiam ao menos colocar uma indicação em volta de seus pescoços para dar algum aviso a uma garota.

"Oi." Sorri quando o alcancei, exagerando um pouco por piscar para ele. Merda, eu estava em missão e o relógio estava girando.

O homem me examinou apreciativamente, "Olá." ele disse, e eu suspirei em alívio. Nenhum sotaque estranho, e ele não tinha tentado uma maldita cantada de mau gosto ainda. "Eu sou Gordon."

Apertei sua mão estendida, "Bella." usei meu tom mais sedutor, caindo pesado em cima dele. "Que tal você me pagar uma bebida, e nós poderíamos nos conhecer melhor?"

Para a minha surpresa, Gordon corou do mesmo jeito que o babaca tinha feito. Ele arranhou seu pescoço e riu um pouco, parecendo nervoso.

"Eu meio que não sou velho o suficiente para beber."

Ah, merda, não!

Eu me virei em meus saltos sem esperar outra palavra, voltando para a mesa. Sem me sentar, eu gesticulei para eles que nós deveríamos ir e então caminhei para a saída.

"Desistindo?" Emmett perguntou quando tanto ele quanto Rose se juntaram a mim lá fora.

"Sim." Afirmei, "Eu preciso ir embora daqui antes que termine em uma fazenda no Texas ou na cadeia por molestar uma criança. Não pergunte." Adicionei justamente quando Emmett estava para abrir a boca. "Eu só quero ir para casa e ficar amuada."

"Isso é muito não-característico de você, Bells. Mas o que quer que você precise, nós estamos aqui." Dei a Rose um sorriso fraco quando Emmett abriu o carro, e então deslizei para o banco de trás.

Se isso era a última coisa que eu faria, eu iria me vingar de Edward por isso. Era tudo culpa dele o fato de eu não poder encontrar um homem. Vingar-me dele me faria sentir-me melhor, raciocinei.

Mas eu não podia ignorar aquela vozinha no canto da minha mente que continuava dizendo que dar as costas _para _Edward seria mais rentável.

Foda-se, pensei. Eu tinha um encontro com a minha garrafa de tequila e o Sr. Coelho essa noite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Domingo de manhã. Uma garrafa vazia de tequila barata na mesa, um pacote meio comido de Oreo's no chão e um Coelho quebrado no lixo.

Oh, e uma Bella molhada e machucada na banheira, experimentando um misto de dor de cabeça e dor de estômago que não era nada agradável. E também adicione um mau caso de túnel do carpo na mistura. Esplêndido.

Eu tinha desmaiado na banheira por volta das cinco da manhã, depois de imaginar que não poderia dormir na minha cama, porque ela ainda cheirava como Edward.

A banheira não tinha o cheiro dele. Ou, bem, ela meio que tinha o cheiro da tequila, mas eu estava bem com isso. Tequila era minha amiga. Tequila fazia as coisas melhores, mas eu estava malditamente desapontada pelo fato da tequila não poder consertar a minha hooha quebrada. Aparentemente, ela continuaria a ouvir apenas ao chamado do brinquedinho de Edward.

Assim que comecei a acordar, ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

"Vá embora..." Resmunguei enquanto tentava me puxar para cima usando a cortina do chuveiro. Eu quase caí da banheira, e esfreguei os olhos por um minuto. Merda, tinha muita luz ali. Eu deveria apagá-las e voltar a dormir. Era uma boa ideia.

Quando eu estava justamente virando o interruptor da luz e planejando rastejar de volta para o meu lugar de descanso, imaginando que poderia usar a agora quebrada cortina do chuveiro como cobertor, ouvi a batida novamente.

"Caralho, caralho por me acordar e foder comigo. Foder…" Continuei resmungando enquanto tropeçava em direção à porta, coçando minha testa. Eu usei as paredes para me equilibrar desde que meu piso tinha decidido ficar realmente vacilante essa manhã, e parei em frente ao espelho do corredor para olhar para mim mesma antes de abrir a porta.

Oh, merda. Eu tinha maquiagem debaixo dos olhos, uma marca vermelha na minha bochecha por dormir na garrafa de xampu a noite inteira, e meu cabelo estava cheio de migalhas de biscoito. Eu estava bastante à vista, se pudesse dizer isso para mim mesma.

A pessoa atrás da porta bateu novamente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já estou indo, porra." Eu meio que gritei, tentando pegar algumas migalhas do meu cabelo. Desde que eu não queria jogá-las no chão, eu coloquei-as na boca, ao invés.

O quê? Eu continuava bêbada, então estava autorizada a fazer esse tipo de merda.

Estava alcançando a porta quando parei de súbito. Eu estava vestida?

Olhando para baixo, vi que estava vestida com a mesma roupa da noite passada, mas agora, eu tinha o vestido vermelho para trás. Como diabos isso aconteceu?

Rapidamente agarrei minha manta azul de piquenique da prateleira, e enrolei em volta de mim.

Assim que eu pressionei o punho para baixo, veio outra batida.

Eu abri a porta aberta, "O quê?" cuspi, e então congelei no mesmo lugar.

Merda, não, merda, não, não, não.

"Bom dia, raio de sol. Você parece... gostosa. Aquilo no seu cabelo é Oreos?

"Edward." Murmurei, xingando-me por não ter um desses buracos na porta que as pessoas inteligentes tinham. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

Ele riu, e eu mentalmente peguei meu taco de beisebol e bati nas malditas borboletas que faziam uma dança feliz no meu estômago.

"Primeiramente, são duas e meia da tarde, então você dificilmente poderia dizer 'cedo'."

"É? Bem, eu acho que isso depende de quando você foi para a cama." Interrompi, pondo a manta mais perto de mim. "Vá direto ao ponto, eu tenho um encontro com o meu chuveiro."

"Bom saber." Ele sorriu e concordou, fazendo aquelas borboletas sambarem. Eu peguei minha arma mental dessa vez e atirei naquelas filhas da puta.

"De qualquer forma," ele continuou, inclinando-se para o lado para ver o meu apartamento. "Eu espero não estar interrompendo nada. Eu apenas queria vir e deixar os desenhos técnicos para o meu apartamento, Emmett mencionou que você estava querendo-os."

Minhas sobrancelhas bateram no teto, "Emmett disse isso?".

_Aquele intrometido, traidor, pedaço de..._

"Então o que você fez noite passada? Festa para um?" Edward perguntou, mudando de assunto. Eu gemi internamente.

"Eu fui a um bar, então vim para casa e fiquei bêbada com tequila, comi biscoitos e matei um coelho." Imaginei que honestidade fosse a melhor forma de levar isso. "Já acabamos?" Acrescentei, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito.

Edward estendeu-me um saco de papel com vários rolos saindo para fora. Eu peguei, com cuidado para não tocá-lo. Eu era como uma maldita viciada em drogas, dê-me uma pequena dose e eu vou toda naquela merda. Melhor ser cuidadosa.

"Eu estava imaginando, se você não quer que eu entre para um café ou tequila?" Ele continuava segurando o pacote, e eu tentei puxar para fazê-lo soltar.

"Desculpe, não há nada. A tequila acabou e a cafeteira e eu estamos em guerra."

"Sério? Você quer que eu tente negociar uma trégua?" Ele piscou sugestivamente, e eu quase cedi antes de me lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Inferno para o não, ele não ia colocar o pé dentro da minha porta.

Cliente, sim. Amigo, não.

"Você sabe que eu estou meio ocupada." Continuei puxando o pacote, ficando mais e mais irritada a cada segundo. "Se você o soltasse, eu poderia trabalhar neles."

Edward riu e passou a mão que não estava segurando o pacote no seu cabelo cor de bronze. Eu mudei de posição, preparando-me para lutar com ele se ele tentasse se esgueirar por trás de mim.

"Você sabe que eu prefiro que você não trabalhe no projeto do meu apartamento enquanto está de ressaca." Ele deu-me um sorriso cegante, mas não desistiu. "Quem sabe, você provavelmente colocaria o chuveiro na sala de estar ou coisa assim, e eu não estou realmente naquela nova era, tipo artística de merda."

"Cuidado, ou eu coloco o toalete na sua cozinha." Rebati, e tentei arrancar o pacote de suas mãos. Droga, ele era forte, e eu não poderia apanhar isso.

Não ajudou na minha resistência que ele continuasse me olhando com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, e que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume intoxicante no ar. Imagino que tipo de xampu ele usava...

"Posso conviver com isso." Ele riu em silêncio, e então sua mão tocou a minha, provavelmente deliberadamente. Seu dedo acariciou a palma da minha mão, e foi isso. O fim da minha resistência.

Eu soltei o pacote ao mesmo tempo em que ele e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam em volta da minha cintura e segurou-me contra seu peito. Nós tombamos para trás até as costas dele estarem contra a parede oposta do corredor, e nossas bocas trancadas em um frenesi de línguas ansiosas e lábios famintos. Puxei seu cabelo para trazê-lo para mais perto do meu rosto para eu poder aprofundar o beijo ainda mais, e ele obedeceu. A verdade é que ele não tinha escolha. Eu estava praticamente puxando seu cabelo o tempo todo.

Nosso beijo febril continuou, e pela primeira vez ele pareceu estar feliz por ser quem estava sendo empurrado contra a parede. Ao menos ele não tentou mudar de posição, o que funcionou perfeitamente para mim. A manta caiu dos meus ombros, e eu provavelmente deveria ter pensado alguma coisa sobre o fato de estar em pé no meio do corredor com meu vestido para trás e minha língua na garganta de um homem no meio do dia.

Mas eu não pensei. Estava muito ocupada beijando Edward Cullen e sentindo cada parte do meu corpo vir à vida. E eu digo, _todas _as partes. Hooha estava de volta no jogo.

As mãos dele vaguearam pelas minhas costas, e seus beijos se tornaram ainda mais urgentes quando pressionei meus quadris aos dele, notando com prazer o que minha presença fazia com ele.

Um suspiro audível repentinamente quebrou a bolha em que estávamos. Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado e vi que minha vizinha, a velha Sra. Dermot, estava em pé do lado de fora da porta, sua mão sobre o ouvido e uma expressão chocada em seu rosto enrugado.

Aquela pequena interrupção foi tudo o que eu precisei para clarear a minha mente e me dar conta do que diabos eu estava fazendo. Dei um passo para trás, inclinei-me e peguei o pacote do chão. Os olhos de Edward me seguiram, e eu pude ver que ele continuava a ofegar, sua boca levemente aberta. Ele estava tão malditamente maravilhoso, e isso não era engraçado. Com seu louco cabelo sexy, os botões da sua camisa verde-escura meio aberta e aquele sorriso torto de cair calcinhas nos lábios, parecia melhor do que qualquer homem deveria parecer. Isso não era bom para a minha sanidade.

"Bella, o que..." Ele começou, mas continuei indo para trás até estar dentro do meu apartamento novamente.

"" Enrolei, então me virei e bati a porta para fechar.

Encostando-me contra a porta, soquei meus punhos na minha cabeça mais e mais. "Merda, merda, merda, merda..." Cantei, chateada comigo mesma.

_Sim, volte para ele, Bella. Ele parecia realmente apaixonado._

Suspirando, desencostei da porta e cambaleei para o meu banheiro. Ótimo, agora eu não estava apenas com ressaca, estava cheia de Edward Cullen também.

Esplêndido.

Tirei meu vestido e lancei-o no chão do banheiro, e então peguei a cortina do chuveiro quebrada em meus braços e joguei para o lado. Emmett podia consertar aquilo mais tarde, ele me devia isso depois dessa.

Quando eu entrei na banheira, liguei a água quente e apenas fiquei lá até encher. Então respirei fundo e afundei de modo que minha cabeça ficou debaixo d'água e continuou lá.

Até que 7 segundos depois quando eu saí com falta de ar.

Quando a água estava ficando fria e eu estava começando a parecer tão enrugada quanto a Sra. Dermot, eu reboquei meu traseiro para fora da banheira e comecei a procurar por uma toalha. Quando coloquei a grande toalha azul em volta de mim, lembrei-me que tinha deixado a manta no corredor.

Resmungando comigo mesma, eu fui na ponta dos pés até a porta da frente, deixando uma trilha de gotas d'água atrás de mim. Abri porta lentamente e olhei em volta, meio que esperando que Edward aparecesse a qualquer minuto.

Ele não apareceu, entretanto, e quando olhei para baixo, vi a manta dobrada bem perto da minha porta com um bilhete dobrado no topo.

Eu peguei a manta e o bilhete e fechei a porta, então joguei a manta na estante e desdobrei o papel com os dedos molhados.

_É sempre um prazer encontrá-la, Senhorita Swan. Vejo-a amanhã._

_Edward._

"Amanhã..." Murmurando para mim mesma, peguei meu telefone e pressionei a discagem rápida. Levou um minuto antes de ele atender.

"E aí, garota?" Emmett gorjeou, e eu odiei o fato de ele soar sóbrio. Emmett nunca estava sóbrio quando eu estava de ressaca, devia ter alguma estranha rotação de estrelas no universo agora.

"Você, seu traidor, chegue aqui em 15 minutos para consertar a cortina do meu chuveiro. E traga rosquinhas." Desliguei o telefone e caminhei para o meu quarto, então caí na cama e comecei a xingar os homens, tequila, Texas, desenhos técnicos e cortinas de chuveiro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Segunda de manhã, acordei às sete em ponto. Acho que já estava meio acordada por um tempo, apenas flutuando para dentro e para fora dos meus sonhos sobre Edward. Não poderia dizer que estava feliz por ter acordado, desde que era livre para ser tão romanticamente sentimental e pegajosa quanto queria em meus sonhos. Vida real era inteiramente outra maldita coisa.

Uma não-maldita coisa, para ser mais precisa.

Depois de me vestir e passar 5 minutos extras na frente do espelho, apenas porque eu queria parecer bem no primeiro dia com um cliente, claro, não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que meu novo cliente era Edward, agarrei minha bolsa e minhas chaves de cima da mesa e saí. Teimosamente ignorei as borboletas no meu estômago que não pareciam querer morrer, não importa quantas vezes eu tivesse realizado uma execução durante a última hora.

Quando fui para o escritório, tudo estava normal. Cammie, a recepcionista, acenou para mim quando passei, e com muito sucesso evitei Michael Newton no caminho para a minha sala. Eu tinha umas poucas horas para finalizar os planos que tinha preparado para Edward, e então estaria chegando lá por volta da hora do almoço para mostrar para ele o que adiantara. Esperava que ele gostasse das minhas ideias, e ainda mais do que isso, esperava que ele permanecesse profissional durante o tempo que trabalhássemos juntos. Eu sabia que tinha estragado tudo não misturando negócios com prazer, mas continuava esperando que nós pudéssemos funcionar juntos sem nada emocional ou, no meu caso, coisas físicas arruinando o projeto.

Trabalhar com o apartamento de Edward era como um sonho se tornando realidade. Era verdadeiramente um lugar incrível, e lá tinha muito para se brincar com. Eu tinha apreciado a mim mesma um pouco por pensar, repensar e planejar a coisa toda, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava não pensar sobre como teria querido projetar o lugar se eu fosse morar ou passar o tempo na casa dele.

_Nem mesmo vá até lá, Bella._

Maldição, não, não iria até lá. Eu era profissional, malditamente certa eu estava. E daí se tinha usado minha própria cor favorita nas paredes da sala de estar? Era apenas uma sugestão. E uma lareira em um quarto grande que não estava lá porque era meu sonho de infância ter uma, mas porque combinava perfeitamente com a atmosfera do quarto.

Viu? Estritamente profissional.

Talvez apenas um pouco psicótico.

Estava começando a imaginar onde Esme estava e por que ela não tinha vindo me atormentar sobre os detalhes do que aconteceu na festa, quando lembrei que ela tinha um encontro no centro naquela manhã e não estaria lá até mais tarde. Praguejei um pouco; eu tinha contado em ter uma pequena conversa estimulante antes de ir até a casa de Edward. Você sabe, um tapa na cara, algumas palavras de aviso e esse tipo de coisa.

Eu me dei conta então de quem poderia contar em me dar um bom tapa na cara como precisava. Peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem de texto para Rosalie, rezando para que ela respondesse rapidamente.

_**Vou para o apartamento de E. em alguns minutos. Algum conselho de última hora?**_

A resposta veio apenas minutos depois, e eu li avidamente, desesperada por ajuda.

_**Vista um cinto de castidade e leve uma cruz.**_

Franzi o cenho, e rapidamente digitei uma réplica.

_**Uma cruz? Para quê? Ele não é um vampiro, Rose. Embora ele se pareça um pouco com aquele cara do filme de vampiro**__** que Alice nos fez assistir um tempo atrás...**_

Ela escreveu de volta imediatamente, e comecei a imaginar se já terminou algum trabalho quando era tão rápida para mandar textos como esse.

_**Se ele não se assustar com isso, você pode sempre enfiá-la na bunda dele se ele tentar alguma coisa.**_

Eu ri de todo coração, e pude sentir a tensão desaparecer do meu corpo.

_**Você não acha que Jesus iria se importar? É altamente sacrílego.**_

Uma batida na porta me assustou, e pus meu telefone para o lado antes de chamar meu visitante para entrar.

"Sim?" Tentei forçar o sorriso bobo para fora do meu rosto. Você pode sempre contar com Rosalie para fazer merda parecer menos severa do que realmente é. Eu a amo muito por isso.

A porta abriu, e meu estômago revirou já que a primeira coisa que vi foi aquele cabelo familiar, bagunçado e cor de bronze. Então seu rosto pôde ser visto.

"Olá, Senhorita Swan." Ele disse com sua voz de veludo, entrando no meu escritório.

Como sempre, eu tinha que me concentrar para não deixar minha mandíbula cair quando o vi. Edward em um terno era uma visão e tanto, até mesmo mais maravilhoso do que o Edward em suas roupas casuais, decidi. Seu cabelo estava tão selvagem como sempre, e suas bochechas tinham aquela perfeita barba de dois dias sem fazer que eu amava. Queria beijá-lo e sentir aquela bochecha áspera contra a minha, e então queria enterrar minhas mãos naquele maldito cabelo bagunçado enquanto seus lábios desciam por meu estômago e...

Ótimo, e agora eu estava babando.

Clareei minha garganta e endireitei minha blusa branca, tentando viver com o fato de que não tinha sido capaz de arrumar meu cabelo mais uma vez antes de vê-lo, "Bom dia, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Pensei em levá-la para almoçar antes de irmos para a minha casa, se estiver bom para você?" ele soou realmente formal, mas seus olhos traíram sua farsa. Eu sabia quando um homem estava me secando, e Edward estava definitivamente fazendo isso agora. Ele estava conversando com meus seios, e isso não era tão difícil perceber.

Cruzei meus braços sobre eles, e seus olhos subiram rapidamente para os meus. Dei a ele um olhar conhecedor, e ele sorriu torto para mim. "É muito simpático de sua parte, Sr. Cullen. Eu estou convidada também, ou você só quer esses dois?" Olhei para meus seios e então levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sempre essa boca esperta." Edward riu, dando um passo à frente até estar em pé em frente à minha mesa, "Claro que você está convidada também, embora eu não possa prometer que seja capaz de me concentrar no que você está dizendo quando está vestindo essa blusa.".

Era a minha vez de rir, "Não culpe a blusa. Você é apenas um bajulador, só isso." Recostei-me na minha cadeira, batendo levemente meu pé contra a mesa.

Tchau, tchau, profissionalismo.

Edward não parecia perceber meu nome sendo chamado. Na verdade, ele parecia bastante impressionado, "Um bajulador que continua esperando por uma resposta para sua proposta de almoço" ele disse, e então olhou para seu relógio, "O relógio está tiquetaqueando e eu estou ficando... faminto.".

Por que maldição ele tinha que me olhar daquele jeito? Eu sabia mais do que bem a que tipo de 'fome' ele estava se referindo quando me deu aquele sorriso e não era nada que contivesse calorias.

Ele pôs as mãos na minha mesa e se inclinou para frente, travando seus olhos com os meus. "O que você diz?"

Eu estava ligeiramente ofegante quando murmurei um "Sim", e tentei obter controle sobre mim mesma. Maldito seja esse homem, não importa o quanto eu quisesse rejeitá-lo, eu malditamente não podia.

"Ótimo, vou lhe encontrar na saída." Edward se endireitou, correu sua mão por seu cabelo bagunçado e então se virou e caminhou para fora do escritório, dando-me uma boa visão do seu traseiro quando saiu.

Suspirando para mim mesma, comecei a pegar todas as pastas de papéis e amostras coloridas que tinha espalhado na minha mesa. Peguei meu celular e vi que tinha uma nova mensagem de Rosalie, e a li enquanto colocava todos os papéis na minha bolsa.

_**No amor e na guerra vale tudo, minha querida amiga. Ou eu deveria dizer, no sexo e nos negócios?**_

Perfeito, apenas perfeito.

Edward estava inclinado contra a mesa de Cammie quando eu entrei no lobby. Ela estava tremulando suas pestanas para ele enquanto ele falava, e eu podia ver claramente o efeito que tinha nela.

Eu realmente gostava de Cammie, mas repentinamente, não gosto mais.

"Pronto?" Perguntei quando me aproximei deles, lançando à Cammie uma careta que ela não viu. Claro que não, ela estava muito ocupada olhando para Edward.

"Certamente." Edward se endireitou e sorriu para mim, então se virou de volta para Cammie, "Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la. Vejo-a por aí.".

Ele vai vê-la _**onde**_? Ah, merda, agora eu estava furiosa. Flertando com mulheres na minha frente? Caralho, eu queria dar uma joelhada em sua amada virilha.

"Tchau, Sr. Cullen." Cammie sorriu, parecendo completamente deslumbrada. Eu rezava para que não tivesse aquela expressão quando olhava para ele.

"Certifique-se que tenha ligado para o Sr. Travers sobre as contraturas, Cammie, e peça para Paul trocar a lâmpada do meu escritório. Agora eu já lhe disse duas vezes para fazer isso." Não sei de onde isso veio, mas transmiti com muito veneno em meu tom.

Cammie pareceu sobressaltada e imediatamente pegou seu telefone, "Sim, Senhorita Swan. Desculpe-me.".

Acenei levemente com a cabeça para ela e me virei para Edward. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, mas a diversão estava claramente dominando sua expressão. Revirei meus olhos e comecei a andar, sabendo que ele me seguiria. Nós alcançamos o elevador e apertei o botão para chamar, então dei um passo para trás e esperei enquanto batia o pé.

Hábito repugnante, eu precisava parar com isso.

Um assobio baixo me alertou sobre a presença de Edward, e virei minha cabeça em sua direção para vê-lo sorrindo de orelha a orelha para mim.

"Não diga uma maldita palavra ou eu vou dizer à Cammie que você tem herpes." Resmunguei, desviando o olhar dele para olhar ferozmente para as portas do elevador, em vez disso.

Ele riu silêncio, "Eu acho que alguém acordou do lado errado esta manhã. Você sabe, eu poderia dormir na sua casa hoje à noite e certificar-me que você vai levantar do lado certo amanhã. Seria um prazer ocupar metade da cama para o seu benefício.".

"Não, eu tenho certeza que o problema foi eu ter acordado." Suspirei, recusando-me a cair no seu flerte descarado, "Além disso, como eu me recordo, você pegou mais do que o necessário da cama quando desmaiou na minha casa, semana passada."

O elevador chegou antes que ele pudesse responder, e nós permanecemos perto de uma mulher de um andar acima do nosso. Cumprimentei-a e então fui ficar atrás dela, próxima a Edward, assim que as portas se fecharam.

Comecei a bater o pé novamente, evitando olhar para ele, embora pudesse sentir que me observava o tempo todo. Dois andares depois, a mulher saiu, deixando-nos sozinhos no elevador.

_Merda, eu estava em um elevador com Edward Cullen._

Meu subconsciente me animou, ela era uma filha da puta excêntrica que sempre tinha tido vontade de transar no elevador, e pareceu encorajar a hoohah a se juntar ao jogo.

_Pressione o botão para parar, dispa-se e consiga já isso de volta! Você sabe que vai acontecer em algum momento._

Eu precisava me esbofetear um pouco, não estava nem pensando isso conscientemente. Era minha louca íntima viciada em sexo que estava no comando agora. Meu cérebro tinha ido embora no nono andar, juntamente com as morais e o bom julgamento.

Eu estava sozinha, desamparada de todos os meus sentidos nobres. Você conhece aquele antigo ditado, "Abandone a esperança, todos vós que entram"? Sim, eles deveriam pôr aquela tabuleta do lado de fora do elevador, mas mudando para "Abandone a esperança, todos vós que entram com Edward Cullen.".

Meus dedos estavam formigando. Não, esqueça isso, _tudo _estava formigando.

Mordiscando meu lábio, espiei Edward. Ele parecia estar curtindo algum tipo de piada particular, e estava recostado contra a parede, observando-me com uma porra de sorriso torto em seu rosto divino.

"Tudo bem aí, Senhorita Swan?"

"Esplêndido. E aí?" Respondi, procurando desesperadamente por profissionalismo, mas reparando que ele não estava nem no prédio mais. Para dizer a verdade, eu tinha provavelmente dito adeus a ele quando coloquei minha calcinha no bolso de Edward na semana passada. Ele não tinha aparecido nenhuma vez desde então, não importa o que eu tenha tentado dizer a mim mesma.

Edward se desencostou da parede e ficou mais próximo a mim, e como a viciada que eu era, inalei profundamente, deixando o aroma viril de Edward ocupar minhas narinas.

E eu que costumava pensar que chocolate fosse meu aroma favorito no mundo... Foda-se isso, Godiva não tinha aquela merda em Edward, isso é certeza.

"Estou ficando mais faminto a cada minuto." Ele murmurou sedutoramente com seus lábios próximos à minha orelha.

Cautela e autopreservação abandonaram o navio que afundava, deixando o vício sexual para lutar por si mesmo.

Mas quem eu estava fantasiando? Os botes salva-vidas já tinham ido neste momento e ele estava pronto para ficar molhado.

"Eu tenho uma banana no meu bolso, se você quiser." Eu disse, percebendo que meu velho e confiável amigo sarcasmo continuava se segurando na balaustrada, tentando lutar contra o vício sexual que estava acabando com seus dedos um a um.

A mão de Edward se moveu para tocar o meu rosto, enviando fagulhas através do meu corpo superaquecido. "Eu poderia pensar em outra coisa nas suas calças que eu preferia ter..."

"Meu Blackberry? Eu sempre imaginei você como um garoto com Iphone." Sarcasmo estava se segurando pelo polegar e mindinho, observando o vício sexual se preparar para mergulhar no oceano.

"Hmm... Eu estou sentindo um pouco de repressão vindo de você, Senhorita Swan?"

_Um pouco? Ele deve estar brincando comigo..._

Seus dedos traçaram a linha da minha mandíbula com movimentos suaves, fazendo-me quase derreter com a sensação que ele estava criando. Ele começou a dar um passo para frente, então eu dei um para trás. Quando ele avançou novamente, eu continuei, evitando que chegasse mais perto. Finalmente, senti minhas costas atingindo a parede.

Droga, eu estava sem espaço.

_É um elevador, Einstein. O que você esperava?_

"Se você sente alguma tensão, é provavelmente nas suas próprias calças." Sarcasmo, minha última esperança, estava pendurado pelo mindinho enquanto o vício sexual despia seu biquíni demasiado pequeno.

Quanto tempo foi esse passeio de elevador, de qualquer maneira? E por que diabos não tinha gente entrando?

_Sim, _vício sexual sorriu com afetação, _por que não tem ninguém entrando?_

"Apenas desista, Bella. Seria muito... mais fácil. Para ambos." Sua voz baixa de veludo ressoou na minha orelha.

E então se foi o sarcasmo, amado amigo e confiável aliado por mais de 20 anos. Ele faria muita falta.

O navio foi abandonado, a bandeira branca levantada por ninguém menos que a própria hoohah, e o vício sexual submergiu, a cabeça primeiro.

Deixei minha bolsa cair no chão, agarrei o pescoço de Edward e puxei sua cabeça até o nível dos meus olhos. Seu corpo estava tão próximo ao meu que eu podia quase sentir os seus batimentos cardíacos por suas roupas, e eles eram tão irregulares quanto os meus naquele ponto. Abri meus lábios, pronta para convidá-lo para ir em frente, quando uma campainha soou, seguida pela familiar voz feminina.

"Primeiro andar. Lobby."

As portas se abriram, revelando três carecas homens de negócio. Todos eles olhavam fixamente para mim e para Edward com olhos arregalados, nenhum deles pronunciando uma palavra.

Eu me desenredei de Edward e me inclinei para pegar minha bolsa. Então, com tanta graça e dignidade quanto poderia reunir, endireitei minha saia e saí do elevador com Edward a reboque.

"Cavalheiros." Cumprimentei-os quando passei, ignorando suas expressões chocadas.

Depois de alguns passos, ouvi Edward rir discretamente atrás de mim e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava obviamente apreciando a si mesmo por alguma maldita razão.

"O que é?" Vociferei, apenas fazendo seu sorriso se ampliar.

Ele deu de ombros, "Você alguma vez já notou que nós parecemos estar sob algum tipo de maldição que nos impede de ir em frente?".

Olhei para ele fixamente. E então comecei a lembrar...

_Do lado de fora do bar quando Alice chegou, no banheiro quando Emmett nos interrompeu, o lago, mais uma vez por Alice, e agora novamente._

"Merda." Eu disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas, "você está malditamente certo sobre isso.".

Continuei seguindo em frente pelo hall de entrada, resistindo ao estímulo de olhar para Edward. Eu podia senti-lo me seguindo de perto logo atrás.

O vício sexual tinha subido a bordo do navio novamente, estava deitado no convés, gritando para a hoohah para abaixar a bandeira. Ela estava molhada, congelando e frustrada. Tive que cerrar meus punhos para me parar de pensar em arrastar Edward comigo para um armário de vassouras e aí sim. Digo, estar tão perto daqueles lábios e não conseguir nada? Maldita tortura para alguém como eu.

Uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora do prédio, parei e me virei para Edward, "Então, para onde estamos indo?".

"Marabelle." Respondeu. Um brilho perverso continuava em seus olhos, ilustrando que ele estava tão sexualmente frustrado quanto eu estava depois de nosso momento no elevador ser interrompido.

"Você quer dizer o novo lugar entre a Madison e a Terceira? Sério? Lá não é algum tipo de restaurante fantasioso, luxuoso, e de 10 dólares por pão?"

Edward riu, "Eu acho que posso me dar ao luxo disso.".

Ah, certo. Eu estava em companhia do homem mais rico de Nova York. Como pude esquecer?

"Tudo bem então, mas vou pedir alguma coisa muito cara para compensar o fato de você ter me deixado embaraçada na frente daqueles caras carecas."

"O que quer que você queira, é seu." Ele começou a conduzir o caminho para a garagem perto do meu prédio, e eu segui, permanecendo em uma perfeita distância para poder olhar para seu traseiro enquanto caminhava.

Ei, era um bom traseiro. Eu seria idiota por não olhar.

Não pude acreditar em meus olhos quando ele parou ao lado de um Silver Lexus 2010 e pegou as chaves no bolso. Porra, era um carro fino o que ele tinha.

"Sério? _Isso _é o que você está dirigindo?" Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim. "Sim, Senhorita Swan. Agora entre para podermos saciar um pouco daquela fome, tudo bem?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, "Com pressa?".

"Eu estou bastante faminto, na verdade."

Vício sexual estava de volta com uma vingança, preparando-se para mergulhar novamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nós dirigimos por cerca de quinze minutos no trânsito leve antes de Edward parar no restaurante. Ele saiu e abriu a porta para mim de uma maneira muito cavalheiresca.

Você se importa tanto com isso? Ele sabe como se comportar, embora obviamente prefira não mostrar isso na maior parte do tempo.

Assim que peguei sua mão estendida, em um modo muito não-Bella, ouvi uma voz irritante e um pouco familiar.

"Edward!"

Fiquei reta e liberei a mão de Edward no momento em que uma nuvem de cabelos louros o atacou, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Desde que eu tinha metade do dito cabelo na minha boca, soube de primeira mão que era um alongamento. Não era nem o bom material do Taj Mahal, e não me pergunte como eu sei disso.

Edward afastou a garota loira dele, e pude ver que ele fez um esforço para sorrir. "Tanya, eu não esperava vê-la aqui."

Sim, claro. Essa era a Loura da festa da outra noite. A que ele tinha ido para casa com.

Loura riu, e o som me fez querer vomitar. Sério, eu não estou inventando.

"Ah, Eddie, é maravilhoso ver você também!"

_Como é que é? Quando foi que ele disse que era 'maravilhoso' vê-la?_

Eu cerrei os dentes, "Então, Eddie, como você sabe..." Parei, virando para a vadia com um sorriso ligeiramente condescendente, "Desculpe, eu não peguei o seu nome. Pamela, não é?".

Ela riu, obviamente sem sentir a minha hostilidade. Edward sentiu, entretanto, mas ele pareceu estar gostando muito do show para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Eu sou Tanya. Conheço o Eddie aqui por eeeeeras" ela disse, alongando o 'e' como uma imbecil. "Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão Jasper, então nós somos também muito, muito chegados."

"Então, onde você está sentando?" Edward disse rapidamente, e senti que ele não queria que Tanya revelasse o quão chegados eles realmente eram. Sim, porque eu não poderia adivinhar pelo modo com que ela falava que eles tinham transado em mais de uma ocasião.

O pensamento, combinado com o som e cheiro da vadia, fez toda a minha vontade de comer ir por água abaixo.

Ótimo, e agora ela arruinou meu almoço.

"Eu estava justamente indo pegar algo para comer! Li no The Times que esse lugar é para morreeeer por!"

_Novamente com os malditos E's!_

Os olhos dela se iluminaram repentinamente, "Ei! Vocês também vão almoçar aqui? Nós deveríamos nos sentar juntos!".

_Ah, não, malditamente não!_

Eu recuei um passo para longe deles, "Você sabe que... esqueci um documento importante no meu escritório. Tenho que ir lá pegar.".

Edward pareceu assombrado, ele veio depois de mim, mas eu levantei minhas mãos para pará-lo. "Vou encontrar você na sua casa para continuar com o projeto em duas horas. Isso deve dar tempo suficiente para vocês dois."

"Bella, não, não vá." Ele disse, e pensei poder detectar um traço de pânico em sua voz. Quer dizer que ele não queria ser deixado sozinho com a vadia? Eu teria pensado que gostaria da companhia dela desde que tinha escolhido ir embora com ela, depois da festa.

Não é preciso de um gênio para imaginar o que eles fizeram naquela noite.

"Vejo você mais tarde." Vir-me-ei e caminhei para fora do estacionamento em direção à rua, preparando-me para chamar um táxi para poder voltar ao escritório e tentar parar de pensar em Edward e aquela garota... juntos... nus... tocando-se...

"Pare com isso, Bella. Você precisa se controlar." Eu disse para mim mesma. Uau, eu estava conversando em voz alta comigo mesma.

Isso estava ficando sério.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Uma hora e meia e um gole da garrafa de tequila de emergência que eu mantinha escondida na gaveta de mesa depois, liguei para Alice para uma conversa estimulante.

"Olá?" Ela atendeu no primeiro toque, soando tão animada quanto sempre.

"Sou eu. Eu preciso de ajuda."

"O que foi, querida?" A sua voz imediatamente se tornou aflita.

Eu suspirei e bati minha cabeça na mesa antes de responder. "É você sabe quem. Ele está me levando à loucura, Alice."

"Ah, eu vejo. O que o seu homem-caído aprontou agora?"

"Homem-caído? Isso é até mesmo uma palavra?" Eu aposto que ela podia ouvir meus olhos rolando nesse ponto.

Alice riu, "Sim, claro que é. Eu a criei, portanto, é uma palavra! É como uma paixão súbita normal, apesar de ser em um homem ao invés de em um garoto, e você é uma mulher e não uma garotinha.".

"Então por que isso não é como uma paixão normal?"

"Bella, quando é que você _já foi_ normal?" Ela brincou, e agora era eu quem ouvia os olhos revirando.

"Eu vou tentar ver isso como um elogio."

"É esse o espírito! Continue pensando positivo!" Ela apoiou.

Eu queria bater em algo agora.

"Podemos voltar ao ponto?" Incitei, olhando para o meu relógio e vendo os minutos passarem assustadoramente rápidos. Estava começando a imaginar se alguém tinha estragado o meu relógio, ou se era apenas a tequila fazendo efeito.

"Claro, meu bem. Agora, responda-me uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Apenas uma pequena pergunta, e vai ser tudo."

"Sim, Alice?"

"Se você me der uma resposta sincera, nós podemos resolver isso aqui e agora."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ali, desembucha ou eu vou..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!" ela interrompeu, "a pergunta é; o que você _quer _fazer?".

Ah. Uma boa.

Limpei minha garganta enquanto batia meu pé mais rápido e mais rápido contra a minha mesa, tentando forçar as imagens do que eu _queria _fora da minha cabeça. É meio difícil pensar com um Edward nu obscurecendo seus pensamentos. Tente, eu desafio você.

"Merda, Alice. Por que você sempre faz essas perguntas? Não é justo." Resmunguei, e então comecei a roer as unhas.

E lá se foi aquela manicure de 100 dólares. Fantástico, Bella.

"Isso não exige muita inteligência. Eu acho que você está fazendo isso um negócio maior do que realmente é." Continuou, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava no modo eu-vou-importunar-você-até-você-ver-meu-ponto.

"Ali, por favor. Não comece com..." Comecei, mas ela me cortou novamente.

"Eu vou explicar para você, então apenas escute." Eu podia praticamente vê-la segurando suas mãos até me calar, durante todo o tempo lançando-me o seu olhar malvado, que ela usava apenas em ocasiões especiais. "Garota encontra garoto. Garota transa com garoto, garota descobre que o garoto é seu cliente e que ela deveria se manter profissional, garoto quer entrar nas calças da garota, garota quer entrar nas calças do garoto, ambos são idiotas e as pessoas mais teimosas que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer."

Eu recuei ligeiramente, "Ai, Ali. Nada de agradável nisso, hein?".

"Não. Já chega disso e você sabe. Talvez você devesse apenas acabar com isso para, então, seguir em frente." Ela soava como um professor severo, e para alguém que fazia bagunça no colégio, meio que me assustou muito.

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer." Murmurei. Eu tinha a maldita certeza que não havia nenhum seguir em frente depois de transar com Edward Cullen. Duas vezes.

Ela suspirou, "Então não siga em frente! Vá conhecer o cara e ver se ele realmente vale a pena, e se não... Bem, então, vai se libertar!".

Olhei para o relógio e vi que tinha apenas vinte minutos antes de precisar estar na casa de Edward. Desde que eu queria me olhar no espelho rapidamente antes de ir, percebi que estava com pressa.

"Ali, obrigada pelo aviso."

"Mas você não vai pegá-lo, vai?"

Ignorei sua pergunta, já que eu mesma não tinha certeza do que iria fazer. "Ligarei para você à noite, e então quero ouvir sobre o seu encontro dessa semana, tudo bem?"

"Ah, Bella! Jasper é incrível, ele tem um corpo perverso e seu cabelo é de morrer! Sem mencionar que ele é realmente..."

Agora era a minha vez de interromper, "Ali, eu realmente preciso correr. Desculpe, mas nós conversaremos depois!".

"Tudo bem, desculpe, eu apenas começo a viajar quando penso nele." Ela riu, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o som. Ela já estava tão arrebatada por esse cara. Tipicamente Alice. Apaixona-se rápido e completamente. Sorte que ela também se recupera rápido. Leva apenas uma noite Cosmoreos, e então lá está ela novamente, procurando pelo próximo cara.

"Entendi, acredite em mim."

"Ei, talvez Rose e eu possamos vir à noite, ao invés?" Alice perguntou, e eu imediatamente gostei da ideia. Uma noite com as minhas garotas era o que eu precisava.

"Parece perfeito, Ali. Vejo você depois."

"Tchau, querida." Ela gorjeou, e então nós desligamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

25 minutos depois, eu estava do lado de fora do apartamento de Edward. Provavelmente deve ter me levado uns 3 minutos extras ou quase para fazer meu cabelo ficar no lugar, mas eu estava quase na hora.

Mais, meu cabelo parecia incrível. Então aí vai você, totalmente justificada.

Apertei a campainha e esperei, olhando fixa e ameaçadoramente para o meu pé, então não começaria a bater novamente. Aquela coisa tinha uma vida própria, eu lhe digo.

Levou apenas 16 segundos para ele abrir a porta. Eu sei disso, porque contei. Um estranho, não familiar sentimento estava se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Meio que como eu me sentia quando não conseguia achar minha garrafa de tequila ou quando pensava que tinha perdido um episódio de Dancing With The Stars.

Espere um maldito minuto... Eu estava nervosa?

"Olá novamente." Edward me cumprimentou na entrada. Ele continuava usando seu terno, e a visão dele fez meus batimentos cardíacos saltarem, algo que eu pensava que só acontecia em romances elegantes.

"Olá, Edward."

Eu queria ronronar seu nome, mas isso seria um pouco dramático, não seria? Edwarrrrrrd... Hmmm, sexy...

Clareando minha garganta, dei um passo para dentro do apartamento e comecei a tirar a minha jaqueta. "Acho que você deve ter tido um almoço agradável?"

Ele deu de ombros e me ajudou com a jaqueta. Meus olhos se fecharam quando seus dedos acidentalmente, ou provavelmente de propósito, agraciaram a pele do meu pescoço por um curto segundo. Então eu sacudi minha cabeça levemente, pretendendo não cair em um transe por causa de Edward, naquele exato momento.

_Isso não seria profissional! _Morais choramingaram enquanto o bom julgamento acenou em concordância. Eu estava contente que meus sentidos nobres tivessem voltado desde que provavelmente precisaria deles nas próximas horas. Mas quando Edward olhou para mim por baixo de seus cílios longos e escuros, fazendo meu corpo inteiro doer com desejo, me dei conta que o vício sexual e a hoohah tinham me acompanhado também. Eles ficaram em um canto do ringue de boxe, fazendo punhos cerrados enquanto esperavam que o cérebro se entregasse e o sinal para a luta começasse. Bom julgamento estava conversando com as morais enquanto entregava a ela a guarda dos dentes, e a hoohah estava encarando as luvas de boxe do vício sexual com um sorriso largo. Ela estava certa de que seria uma cena dramática, e tristemente, o cérebro concordou com ela.

Edward gesticulou para que eu fosse primeiro, "Depois de você, Senhorita Swan.".

"Obrigada." Caminhei pelo vestíbulo, que era bem grande, e entrei na sala de estar desocupada. A parede inteira na minha direita era feita de vidro, e a vista de lá era espetacular. Eu podia praticamente ver cada polegada de Nova York. No canto superior direito havia uma grande escadaria, artisticamente trabalhada em um bonito mármore branco. A parede do lado oposto de onde eu estava parada tinha três janelas de tamanho padrão, e no lado esquerdo estavam as portas que levavam para uma grande sacada, visível pelas janelas. Imaginei passar minhas noites lá fora, aninhada perto de Edward debaixo de um cobertor com um copo de chá na minha mão, vendo o pôr do sol e...

Que diabos, agora eu estava fantasiando novamente. E sobre o chá? Eu nem mesmo tomo chá! Se eu fosse responsável por aquela fantasia, teria tequila naquela xícara.

Claramente, o coração estava brincando comigo agora. Claro que ele teria se juntado ao jogo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu podia vê-lo de pé no meio do ringue de boxe, tentando manter a paz enquanto o cérebro suspirava e balançava sua cabeça.

"Então, o que fez você comprar este apartamento?" Perguntei, tentando conversar brevemente para poder me focar em alguma outra coisa além daquela louca atração sexual entre nós. Era como um ímã, e eu tinha certeza, julgando pelos olhares que Edward estava me dando, que ele experimentava o mesmo sentimento.

"Bem, é espaçoso, eu tenho dois andares para mim mesmo, está numa localização perfeita, nas palavras do meu corretor de imóveis, e tem a melhor vista da Cidade de Nova York.

"Você não sente falta de ter vizinhos?"

Ele riu, "Eu não gosto de vizinhos.".

"Em geral?"

Dando de ombros, ele caminhou na minha frente até as portas da varanda e abriu-as. "Acho que eles geralmente são contra atividades tarde da noite."

Revirei meus olhos, "Falando como um verdadeiro solteiro.".

E agora nós estávamos começando a deixar o profissionalismo para trás. Bem, o que sobrou disso, de qualquer maneira, que não era muito. Imaginei que tinha ganhado alguns pontos de volta quando fechei dois botões da minha camisa, mas aqueles pontos estavam rapidamente escapulindo quando nós entramos nesse território muito familiar.

"O mais elegível solteiro em Nova York."

Pensei ter ouvido uma nota de sarcasmo em sua voz, mas não podia ter certeza.

Segui-o para a varanda. Estava ventando muito, mas não estava frio, de todo, e eu excitadamente peguei a vista da cidade que pulsava abaixo, tentando ver a forma das pessoas que se aglomeravam na rua, mas notando que estava num lugar alto demais para isso.

Edward recostou-se contra a grade quase do mesmo jeito que eu estava, e rapidamente me dei conta que era muito mais gratificante olhar fixamente para ele, ao invés dos minúsculos pedestres. Seu olhar estava fixado em algum lugar distante, e eu não sabia se ele estava olhando para algum lugar ou se ele estava perdido em pensamentos, meio que como eu estava quando olhava para ele.

Momento arrepiante de Bella.

"Você gosta daqui? Do seu castelo no céu?" Perguntei, ainda olhando para ele. Era meio difícil parar uma vez que você começava, acredite em mim.

Ele sorriu levemente, sem tirar seu olhar do que quer que estivesse encarando. "Sim. É um sentimento maravilhoso ter toda a cidade no seu pé."

Eu estava para fazer um comentário sarcástico quando ele se virou para mim com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Dessa vez quando ele avançou, eu não recuei. Esperei até ele estar de pé bem na minha frente, apenas polegadas de distância.

"Além disso," ele sussurrou, hipnotizando-me com seus olhos verdes deslumbrantes, "Eu gosto de estar por cima.".

_Alerta de total mulherengo..._

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, e eu me aproximei para encontrá-lo. Cérebro tocou a campainha e coração correu para fora do ringue enquanto o vício sexual precipitava-se sobre as morais, rapidamente deixando-as inconscientes.

Meus lábios tocaram os dele enquanto cérebro contava até dez, mas as morais não se levantaram novamente. Ela estava fria, e agora a hoohah se juntou ao vício sexual em uma frenética dança da vitória. Coração permaneceu no canto, balançando sua cabeça em rendição.

Edward me beijou profundamente, e de alguma forma, o beijo parecia diferente dos outros que nós tínhamos compartilhado. Eu não podia dizer o que era, mas a forma como suas mãos acariciaram o meu rosto e como seus lábios se moveram contra os meus, não era como das outras vezes. Era mais íntimo, não como uma introdução para as preliminares, mas como se o beijo por si só fosse a parte principal. Beijei-o de volta, e estava me perdendo na sensação quando ele, repentinamente, quebrou o beijo e deu um passo para trás, parecendo apologético quando correu a mão por seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Bella, esse é o meu amigo Jasper."

Franzi o cenho para ele, confusa. "Do que você está falando? Você nomeou o seu pênis de Jasper?" Olhei para baixo para sua forquilha, "Isso é original. Eu, principalmente, já ouvi Krull O Rei Guerreiro ou Bruce Todo Poderoso, mas eu acho que Jasper tem uma ressonância para isso.".

Uma risada alta veio detrás de mim e me fez girar nos saltos para encarar as portas, e fiquei cara a cara com um homem maravilhoso, alto e loiro que parecia estar no começo dos trinta.

"Olá. Acho que você é a famosa Bella Swan de que eu ouvi tanto falar?" O homem disse, e eu pude ver Edward gesticulando descontroladamente pela minha visão periférica.

Vir-me-ei para Edward, levantando uma sobrancelha, "Famosa, huh?".

"Jasper é bom em exagerar." Edward deu de ombros, parecendo um pouco embaraçado. Uau, isso era uma aparência altamente incaracterística para ele.

"Claro que é." Eu ri, secretamente satisfeita por ele ter falado sobre mim com seu amigo. "Então, o que Edward tem dito sobre mim? Nem tudo mentiras, eu espero." Eu disse para Jasper, que sorriu maliciosamente para Edward.

"Acho que eu sei tudo o que se tem pra saber por agora."

"Ah, mas veja você, há tanto que nem mesmo Edward sabe." Eu estendi uma mão para cumprimentar Jasper, e pensei ter ouvido Edward dizer "ainda..." em voz baixa. Eu não podia ter certeza, embora, e quando olhei de volta para ele, sua expressão não revelava nada.

"Então, Bella, quais são os seus planos para o apartamento de Edward? Eu ouvi algo sobre um chuveiro na sala de estar?" Jasper perguntou assim que voltamos para dentro. Edward permaneceu um passo atrás, e pensei que ele estava sendo um pouco cuidadoso agora que seu amigo estava aqui e estava ameaçando expor o que Edward tinha dito sobre mim. Jasper parecia o tipo de cara que adoraria brincar com Edward daquele jeito, apenas pela diversão disso.

Eu já gostava dele.

"Eu tenho que repensar essa ideia, na verdade. Os encanadores não achariam uma boa escolha." Olhei para trás e pisquei para Edward, e ele sorriu torto para mim, fazendo-me quase tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

Mostrei a Edward os planos que tinha desenhado para sua casa, e nós discutimos os diferentes esquemas das cores que eu tinha sugerido. Depois de passar pelas amostras que tinha trazido, nós decidimos por aquela que era secretamente a minha favorita. Fiz uma feliz dança mental por isso. Jasper parecia impressionado com o que eu trouxe, e felizmente Edward também. Ele realmente não fez nenhuma objeção, então depois de passar por todas as coisas, ele me disse que tinha gostado de tudo e eu estava livre para seguir em frente com o desenvolvimento.

Nós passamos alguns minutos conversando depois disso, e todo o tempo, Edward escolheu ficar fora da conversa. Eu não sabia por que, mas ele parecia estar contemplando algo, já que tinha um olhar especulativo em seu rosto o tempo inteiro.

Quando o telefone de Jasper tocou e ele pediu licença para atender, deixando-me sozinha com Edward no andar de cima que era suposto para se transformar no quarto, decidi tentar imaginar sobre o que ele estava pensando.

Ele estava andando em volta do espaço vazio, cantarolando baixinho consigo mesmo. Eu não reconheci a melodia, mas soou realmente bonito em sua voz suave e de veludo. Claro que o homem podia cantar, o que eu esperava? Eu já sabia que ele tocava piano, desde um dos pedidos nos documentos que eu tinha apresentado era que precisava ter um quarto para o piano no apartamento. Meu cérebro fodido tinha imediatamente conjurado visões de mim aninhada em um grande sofá vermelho enquanto Edward se sentava no piano e tocava a canção que tinha escrito apenas para mim. A luz da lua iria brilhar pela janela, e ele teria seus olhos em mim enquanto nos sentávamos lá, juntos, comunicando com os olhos o que não podíamos dizer em palavras. Ele tocaria a mais linda música, apenas para mim...

Vício sexual pulou de seu banco e deu ao cérebro um bem merecido tapa na cara.

"Edward?" Perguntei suavemente, caminhando até onde ele agora estava parado do outro lado do quarto. Ele se virou para olhar para mim, e havia uma incerteza em seus olhos que eu não tinha visto antes. "Você está bem?"

Ele suspirou, fechando seus olhos por um segundo antes de abri-los novamente. Quando ele encontrou meu olhar dessa vez, seus olhos estavam diferentes. A incerteza tinha ido embora, dando lugar ao que pareceu ser uma feroz determinação.

"Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Bella." Ele disse, sua voz séria.

Dei um passo para trás novamente, engolindo em seco antes de fazer as palavras saírem. "Por favor, não." Murmurei, porque eu agora sabia o que ele ia dizer.

Cérebro, morais, bons julgamentos, vício sexual e hoohah, todos assistiram enquanto o coração voltou para o canto, escondendo seu rosto e começando a tremer.

Edward pareceu levemente surpreso, "Por quê?" ele perguntou, dando um passo à frente. Eu correspondi novamente e dei um passo para trás, segurando minhas mãos para me proteger.

"Por favor, não." Eu disse novamente, minha voz tremendo.

"Bella," suas mãos capturaram as minhas, e então ele me puxou para si. "Eu quero você, e é de um jeito que eu nunca senti antes, com ninguém. Eu não posso parar de pensar em você, e quero estar com você todo o tempo, é como se fosse viciado em você. Eu não posso explicar isso porque não reconheço. É novo para mim, e quero que você saiba como me sinto. Não é só sexo ou desejo, é _você_. Você é o que eu quero."

Todo mundo estava alinhados em posições defensivas na frente do coração que continuava agachado no canto, aterrorizado. Lembrei-me de palavras que pensei que tinham sido esquecidas, mas voltaram para mim agora.

_Eu quero você, e prometo que nunca vou machucá-la, Bella._

Aquelas tinham sido as palavras _dele_, quando nós tínhamos começado a sair juntos. Ele provavelmente já estava dormindo com Lauren naquela época, mas eu não sabia nada disso. Confiei nele, e me apaixonei. Absolutamente. E ao contrário de Alice, eu não era uma garota que sentia e então me recuperava dois segundos depois. Acredite em mim, eu queria ter essa força, mas não tinha. Senti, e então fiquei tão profundamente horrorizada que nunca confiei novamente.

Edward estava segurando minhas mãos nas suas, e quando eu as puxei, ele soltou rapidamente. Eu podia sentir o pânico começando a se consolidar, e repentinamente me senti claustrofóbica. Eu precisava sair, agora.

"Desculpe..." Murmurei e vi seu rosto cair. Comecei a recuar, e a dor em seus olhos ficava mais e mais proeminente a cada passo que eu dava.

Então me virei e corri para fora de lá, deixando Edward para trás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas depois, eu continuava caminhando ao longo das ruas sem ideia de onde estava indo. Minha mente estava um caos total, eu nem mesmo podia começar a ter sentido da bagunça que havia lá. Aparentemente, o cérebro tinha entrado na reabilitação junto com o coração.

Por que ele tinha que dizer essas palavras? Por que nós não podíamos ter apenas continuado do jeito em que estávamos, e evitássemos isso? Sentimentos apenas estragam as coisas. Eu sabia disso melhor do que qualquer um. E agora ele estava sentindo algo por mim? Como era possível que eu tivesse quebrado seu escudo em tão pouco tempo? Eu sabia exatamente o tipo de homem que ele era, e era suposto que ele fosse impenetrável, intocável.

Mas agora ele estava proclamando que me queria como algo _mais_?

Muita coisa, muito confuso, e muito arriscado. Estava escrito decepção nisso tudo.

Ele já tinha me ligado cinco vezes, mas obviamente eu não tinha atendido. O que deveria dizer a ele, de qualquer forma? Que suas palavras me assustaram muito e que eu não confiava nele simplesmente porque ele era homem? Sim, isso seria um sucesso.

Meu celular tocou novamente e olhei fixamente para a tela. Era Alice quem estava me ligando desta vez, e decidi que iria atender. Ela iria continuar ligando até conseguir falar comigo, eu sabia disso como um fato.

"Oi, Alice." Eu disse, caminhando lentamente e olhando para as vitrines das lojas enquanto passava. Ponderei sobre gastar um punhado de dinheiro para tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça, mas não acreditava realmente que um novo vestido ou um caro par de sapatos fosse fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

"Qual é o problema?" Alice perguntou imediatamente. Eu não estava surpresa por ela saber que algo estava acontecendo, ela provavelmente sabia antes mesmo de ligar. Alice era peculiar com isso.

Pendurei minha cabeça, embaralhando meus pés enquanto caminhava. "O de sempre. Homens ricos e maravilhosos dizendo que não podem parar de pensar mim e porcarias assim. Você sabe, o habitual." Eu tentei fazer brincadeira com o assunto, mas era uma causa perdida.

"Ele finalmente admitiu?"

_Espera, o quê?_

"O que você quer dizer com 'finalmente'?" Solicitei, parando no meio da calçada e ganhando alguns olhares azedos dos meus companheiros pedestres. "Alice, do que você está falando?"

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, "Você sabe o cara com que eu saí na outra noite? Jasper?".

"Jasper? Como o amigo de Edward, Jasper?" Interrompi. Como raios eu podia ter perdido isso? O nome não era comum, e eu ainda não tinha feito a conexão. Provavelmente porque tinha estado muito preocupada pensando em Edward... Maldição, como podia ser tão estúpida?

"Sim," Alice disse, e eu podia diz que ela estava paralisada.

"Fale logo." Exigi. Eu não estava no humor para jogar jogos de adivinhação com ela.

"Eu não sabia que ele conhecia Edward quando concordei em sair com ele depois que nos conhecemos na academia, mas então ele mencionou o nome de Edward enquanto estávamos jantando, e perguntei seu último nome e... Bem, se transformou no seu Edward."

"Ele não é o meu Edward." Resmunguei, chutando um copo de café abandonado para fora do meu caminho. Eu não sabia se gostava de para onde isso estava indo.

Alice suspirou, "Tudo bem, desculpe. Resultou que o cara sobre o qual ele estava falando era Edward Cullen e quando eu me dei conta disso, Jasper já tinha me contado muito sobre ele.".

Então minha intuição estava correta; Jasper era o tipo de cara que compartilhava histórias sobre os pensamentos secretos de seus amigos. E não era só comigo, mas com as garotas com quem ele se encontrava. Bom saber.

"O que ele disse sobre ele?" Parei do lado de fora de uma loja de segunda mão, olhando sem rumo para os itens na vitrine. Eu precisava de uma máquina de costura? Ou de um antigo videocassete? Provavelmente não, decidi.

"Ele disse que seu amigo tinha finalmente encontrado uma garota que pudesse assumir, e que ele estava completamente certo de que estava começando a amá-la."

E foi isso. A palavra com A. Temida, pavorosa, que abre a terra, cheia de promessas de desastre e angústia. Tudo em quatro aparentemente inocentes letras. Era quando você colocava aquelas letras juntas e a punha numa sentença que as coisas ficavam feias.

Eu digo, quais casais tinham se amado e então vivido felizes para sempre? Romeu e Julieta morreram ambos graças à estupidez e má cronometragem, Rose perdeu Jack porque ela faria sala para ele naquela coisa de madeira, Noah tinha passado dia após dia tentando fazendo Ali se apaixonar por ele e arriscando mandá-lo para o inferno o tempo inteiro, Will e Elizabeth apenas conseguiam se ver uma vez a cada dez anos e eu tenho a maldita certeza que ela ficava com o Capitão Jack Sparrow enquanto ele estava fora.

Amar alguém é perda de tempo, obviamente. Ou pelo menos em Hollywood, mas todo mundo sabe que todos os filmes são baseados em histórias reais.

"Alice," Comecei enquanto arrastava meu pé para frente, "Eu não quero isso, eu não..." Parei, sem ter certeza do que realmente sentia. Quando virei minha cabeça para a esquerda, vi que tinha parado em frente a uma loja de animais, e em uma pequena cesta na vitrine estava a minha salvação. Era branco, fofo, tinha o nariz rosado, olhos grandes e perfeito.

Um gatinho pequenino olhava para mim com seus doces olhos escuros.

"Bella? Você continua aí?" A voz de Alice me lembrou que eu estava dizendo alguma coisa. Não tirei meus olhos do gatinho, e ele nunca desviou os olhos de mim também. Tão loucamente fofinho, que eu apenas queria abraçá-lo e enterrar meu nariz naquele pelo macio.

"Eu estou aqui, mas tenho que ir, Alice. Algo apareceu, e eu te ligo de volta em alguns minutos." Eu disse e desliguei, caminhando propositadamente a passos largos para dentro da loja.

Eu tinha usado minha desculpa de 'tenho que alimentar o gato' por tanto tempo quanto podia me lembrar, então por que não ter realmente um gato para alimentar? Eu precisava de alguém que me fizesse companhia, e o que seria melhor do que um gato?

Homens eram superestimados. Decidi que o gato era meu novo namorado, mas sem todo o drama e meias sujas jogadas por toda parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Alice e Rose se sentaram no chão da minha sala de estar, falando com muito entusiasmo com a minúscula bola de pelos que estava cambaleando em torno, cheirando e examinando cada polegada do meu apartamento. Descobri que era ela, o que era perfeito. Eu realmente não precisava de outro homem na minha vida, depois de tudo.

Eu chamei a pequena coisa de Nugget, e a razão por trás disso teve Rose e Alice uivando de rir por um longo tempo depois que contei a elas. Depois de trazer Nugget e as outras coisas que achei necessárias, o que era praticamente tudo na loja inteira, dei-me conta que eu estava faminta e precisava comer. Arranjei para as coisas serem entregues no meu apartamento, e deixei a loja com Nugget em uma transportadora azul que eu também tinha comprado. A primeira coisa que eu vi quando fui para a rua novamente, foram os arcos dourados de um McDonalds, então eu fui até lá e matei minha fome, todo o tempo mimando e murmurando para a minha pequena gatinha. Quando cheguei em casa, comi meus nuggets de frango e batatas fritas enquanto assistir a pequena coisa peluda andar cuidadosamente em volta da minha cozinha. Ela estava para subir na minha lixeira, ou mais provavelmente derrubando-a contra si mesma, e eu falei "nugget" por puro reflexo para pará-la.

O que eu posso dizer? O nome pegou.

"Você é tão sem rumo, Bella." Alice estava balançando um dos brinquedos que eu comprei para Nugget, fazendo a gata correr de volta diante de uma débil tentativa de capturar um ratinho falso. "Eu digo, quando maioria das garotas tem problemas com caras, elas todas compram roupas novas ou vão à manicure ou alguma coisa. Mas você sai e compra um gato? Você é mais estranha do que eu tinha imaginado." Ela riu, colhendo Nugget em seus braços.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não pude resistir a ela, era impossível."

Rose chegou e pegou Nugget de Alice, e eu poderia dizer que aquelas duas provavelmente passariam mais tempo aqui do que o usual. Ela passou aos poucos a gata atrás de sua orelha, balançando sua cabeça em divertimento.

"Ela é adorável, claro." Rose disso, pondo a gata no chão. Suas patas mal tocaram o chão antes de Alice pegá-la de volta.

"Mas..." Rose continuou, franzindo o cenho, "O que você vai fazer sobre a situação de Edward? Eu digo, Nugget é maravilhosa, mas ela não vai resolver os seus problemas.".

Suspirei pesadamente, levantei-me do sofá para ir até a cozinha e encher novamente minha taça de vinho. "Eu não sei no que me meti, Rose." Eu disse, alto o suficiente para ela ouvir do outro cômodo, "Eu nem mesmo posso pensar direito quando ele está por perto. É insano, e francamente isso me assusta como o inferno." Balancei minha cabeça em exasperação enquanto despejava o vinho. Quando voltei, ambas estavam me observando com olhares compreensivos.

Sentei-me novamente e respirei fundo, tentando achar algum jeito de pôr em palavras simples o que a presença de Edward fazia comigo, e como ele me fazia sentir.

"É como, ele é o homem que eu sempre sonhei, sabe? Ele é maravilhoso, charmoso, não é intimidado pela minha boca esperta e ele faz coisas comigo que... Eu não posso explicar, é como se nós estivéssemos conectados em algum nível intenso e estranho. E quando ele me toca..." Diminui, tentando não me perder em memórias, "Eu o quero. Não apenas quero fazer sexo com ele, mas eu quero... algo mais, e isso me assusta.".

Elas sabiam do meu passado com Jacob, Alice estava lá no dia em que descobri que ele tinha estado me traindo, e foi ela que ligou para Rose e disse para ela vir e trazer as bebidas.

E, portanto, elas também sabiam sobre os meus problemas de confiança.

"Bella, eu acho que você já sabe o que tem que fazer." Alice disse, acariciando as costas de Nuggetgentilmente. Ela estava sentada no tapete macio com as pernas cruzadas, olhando para mim com um tipo de expressão em seu rosto que me disse que ela só queria o bem. "Você pode honestamente me dizer que você ficaria bem sem vê-lo novamente?"

Meu estômago se agitou quando imaginei nunca mais me sentir do jeito que me sentia quando ele me tocava. Eu imediatamente abandonei esse pensamento.

"Não. Eu não ficaria bem, e odeio isso. Eu odeio o fato que o único homem que é capaz de entrar por baixo da minha pele é tão loucamente controlador como eu! Eu odeio o fato que ele provavelmente é última pessoa em que eu deveria confiar. Eu odeio quando estou com ele, e sinto que ninguém poderia me machucar, porque o resto do mundo para de existir. Eu odeio amar brigar com ele, e que ele se diverte com isso também porque somos _nós_. Já é a _nossa _coisa. E tem a outra parte que me assusta, que eu me sinta dessa maneira depois de tão pouco tempo. Mas toda vez que nos encontramos, é tão intenso, a paixão está além de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha imaginado que pudesse ter com alguém." Parei para respirar, e tentei ignorar as estúpidas lágrimas que estavam ameaçando escapar.

Bella Swan não chora, especialmente não por causa de homens.

"Mas, querida, ele lhe deu alguma razão para você _não _confiar nele? Eu sei que é a última coisa que você quer ouvir, mas eu preciso dizer, de qualquer forma." Rose disse, deixando seu lugar próximo a Alice no chão para se juntar a mim no sofá.

Eu estava para protestar, mas ela levantou suas mãos para me parar, "Você não o conhece de verdade, Bella. Você não pode apenas presumir que ele é um idiota que vai acabar fazendo a mesma coisa que aquele cabeça de merda do Jacob fez. Eu estou dizendo isso como sua amiga, tudo bem? Você deveria dar uma chance a ele.".

Minha cabeça estava rodando, imagens de Edward e eu nubladas na minha mente. _Edward e eu caminhando pela rua juntos, de mãos dadas. Edward e eu sentados juntos na minha mesa de café da manhã, Edward dormindo na minha cama, seus braços em volta de mim. _

Eu queria isso? Eu _poderia _ter isso?

"Eu não estou dizendo que você deve casar com o cara e ter filhos, mas eu estou dizendo que você deve dar a ele uma chance para mostrar que tipo de homem ele é. Em vez de ficar se esgueirando o tempo todo, saia em um encontro! Caminhem um pouco ou vão beber café ou qualquer coisa, apenas _tente_, Bella." Rose disse, dando-me um sorriso encorajador.

Pensei sobre isso, e tentei ignorar o sentimento ranzinza na boca do meu estômago, o medo de permitir Edward ficar mais perto do que ele já estava. Se você deixa as pessoas se aproximarem, você arrisca se machucar quando elas eventualmente mostram seu verdadeiro eu.

E eu sabia que se Edward se transformasse no que eu tinha medo que ele fosse, isso fosse ainda pior do que se tivesse sido com outra pessoa.

"Eu não sei, Rose. E se ele não quiser isso quando realmente pode ter? E se for apenas o fato de resistir a ele o que o faz curioso? Se eu desistir, ele pode decidir que não está interessado mais e simplesmente ir embora." Eu estava sentindo uma incaracterística insegurança, e não gostava disso.

Cérebro estava puxando a mão do coração, tentando fazer com que ele se levantasse do seu lugar escondido debaixo da mesa.

"Bella," Alice disse, "qualquer homem que olha para uma garota do jeito que Edward olha pra você, não vai nem mesmo dizer não para alguma coisa mais.".

Rose acenou em concordância. Gemi e caí de volta no sofá, agarrando uma almofada e enterrando meu rosto nela.

Eu estava tão fodida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No dia seguinte acordei com Nugget dormindo calmamente no travesseiro perto do meu rosto, e quando me movi me dei conta de que tinha uma bem merecida dor de cabeça. Não era surpresa desde que tinha terminado a garrafa de vinho que as garotas tinham deixado, e desde que eu não tinha comido durante o dia inteiro exceto por alguns nuggets e batatas fritas.

Graças a Loura, lembrei-me. Aquela vadia roubou tanto meu almoço quanto meu encontro, então ela era realmente a culpada pela dor de cabeça, raciocinei. E em meu recém-despertado estado, fez total sentido.

Pelo menos eu tinha tido uma decisão durante a noite. Tinha pensado e repensado, e finalmente me dei conta do que tinha que fazer.

Eu continuaria trabalhando no apartamento de Edward, porque não havia como escapar disso. Minha promoção dependia desse trabalho, e eu continuaria até o fim. Não havia muito mais contato cara a cara exigido com o cliente nesse estágio, então eu estaria bem. Nós tínhamos feito bastante do trabalho quando fui ao apartamento dele ontem, e tinha deixado com ele meus esboços para o caso de ter alguma dúvida ou queixa, simplesmente me ligar. Por agora meu trabalho envolvia começar a preensão das contraturas e ligar para os fabricantes, assim como supervisionar a coisa toda. Desde Edward continuava a morar no seu atual apartamento, ele não estaria vagando no local de construção.

Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse me fazendo um pouco de tola. Eu precisaria consultá-lo regularmente, mas não havia razão por que essa conversa não pudesse ser no telefone.

_Sim, _o vício sexual zombou, revirando seus olhos para mim, _porque não há uma pequena coisa chamada 'sexo por telefone' que vocês dois vão definitivamente acabar tendo._

Ele nunca me dava nenhum crédito, esse aí.

Vesti-me e engoli um grande copo d'água, então dei comida para Nugget e brinquei com ela por um tempo. Alice viria em uns poucos instantes para cuidar dela até eu voltar para almoçar. Eu era sortuda por ambas as minhas amigas poderem arranjar seus horários de trabalho onde quer que quisessem, e que elas também tinham ansiosamente concordado em ajudar a olhar minha pequena Nugget no começo, quando ela ainda era tão nova.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui até a porta, mas justo quando estava para abri-la, alguém bateu.

Mais uma vez novamente, por que diabos eu não tinha um daqueles olhos-mágicos? Continuei congelada com minha mão estendida, com medo de abri e descobrir que tinha outra visita surpresa de Edward. Ele parecia ter desenvolvido um hábito de aparecer quando eu menos esperava.

"Que inferno, Bells, você está morta ou desmaiou aí? Melhor não estar morta, você continua me devendo 12 pratas desde aquela vez que você me fez comer aquela verde, viscosa..."

Abri a porta de uma só vez e me joguei nos braços de Emmett, abraçando-o ferozmente. Ele era o que eu precisava; uma prova viva de que nem todos os homens eram escória e não eram para se confiar. Emmett era razão suficiente para começar a acreditar que ainda havia esperança para ser encontrada na espécie masculina.

"Uau, oi para você também, Bells. Se eu tivesse sabido que você se jogaria em mim assim, teria vindo sem camisa." Emmett riu enquanto me abraçava de volta. Como sempre, ele não se deu conta de sua força e então eu acabei ficando sem ar dentro de segundos.

"Preciso... ar..." Resmunguei, debatendo-me para ficar livre.

Ele me soltou e se aproximou para desarrumar meu cabelo arrumado com estilo com uma de suas grandes patas, rindo em seu clássico jeito Emmett.

"Você é tão pequena, Bells. Esqueço-me que eu não posso te abraçar da maneira normal."

"Se é assim que você abraça outras pessoas, eu estou surpresa por você não ter nenhum amigo que não está na cadeira de rodas com suas colunas e costelas quebradas." Puxei sua mão para longe e tentei alisar meu cabelo de volta. Movimento típico de garoto, eles não tinham ideia do tempo e esforço que se fazia para fazer o cabelo de uma garota parecer bom de manhã. Emmett provavelmente só saiu da cama, comeu um sanduíche de maionese e limpou o resto de maionese de sua cabeça.

"Agora que você mencionou isso, alguns realmente já reclamaram sobre dor nas costelas de tempos em tempos." Ele devaneou, então sorriu largamente para mim. "Eu acho que sou apenas _muito _forte."

"Sim, sim, você não é nada além de uma pilha de músculos e abdômen." Revirei meus olhos, "Mas, de qualquer forma, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Não deveria estar dormindo por pelo menos..." olhei para o meu relógio, "mais quatro ou cinco horas?".

"Sim, mas eu fui cedo pra cama ontem." Ele disse, parecendo contente consigo mesmo.

Fiz uma cruz sobre o meu tronco e fingi suspirar em choque, "Quem é você e o que fez com o Emmett? O Emmett que nunca dorme antes da quatro da madrugada, e ele definitivamente não está acordado e vestido às nove da manhã.".

"Eu vou encontrar Rosalie para o café da manhã num lugar logo abaixo na rua." Ele sorriu. Acho que era a combinação de ver Rosalie e não ter que arrumar o café da manhã por si mesmo, porque ele parecia realmente excitado.

"Ah, então é isso que te fez levantar cedo? E sua pobre mãe que pensou que subornando você com figurinhas de ação ela conseguiria." Dei um passo para dentro e peguei minhas chaves da mesa, então me juntei a Emmett no corredor, trancando a porta atrás de mim.

"Sim, eu me sinto mal por isso." Ele sorriu quando nós começamos a descer o corredor. "Então, quais as novidades sobre você? Você já apanhou Edward Cullen?"

"Não. Não haverá nenhum apanhamento, e não me faça explicar por quê."

Ele deixou escapar um baixo assobio, "Uau, eu sinto um pouco de pensamento feminino vindo de você? Isso é malditamente inesperado; pensei que debaixo de todo esse cabelo, na verdade havia um homem.".

"E eu pensei que por trás de todos esses músculos corpulentos, que você fosse uma garota de sete anos."

"Uh, a mal-humorada voltou!" Emmett soltou um riso abafado.

Eu o acotovelei nas costelas, provavelmente machucando mais a mim mesma do que a ele. "Você não viu a mal-humorada ainda, arruaceiro."

Nós continuamos conversando enquanto caminhávamos para fora do prédio, e eu estava realmente feliz por ele ter aparecido. Emmett era perfeito quando eu precisava manter coisas fora da minha cabeça, ele fazia ser tão fácil esquecer a merda pesada e apenas ser.

"Eu estou indo por esse caminho." Emmett gesticulou para a direção oposta para qual eu estava indo, "Foi bom ver você, Bells. Eu tenho algumas entrevistas de emprego essa semana, mas talvez nós possamos fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana?".

"Entrevistas de emprego?" Eu sorri, "Isso significa que você vai ficar em Nova York?".

Ele piscou e começou a andar para trás, "Você não achou que se livraria de mim tão facilmente, não é?" ele acenou e se virou, indo em direção ao centro da cidade.

Bem, pelo menos eu tinha um homem em quem realmente poderia confiar aqui em Nova York, tirando meu cabeleireiro e meu ginecologista, claro.

Provavelmente se tornaria claro muito em breve se eu poderia adicionar outro homem naquela lista.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Duas semanas depois._

"Emmett, você poderia me passar as Oreos?"

"Você já comeu todas, Bells."

"Merda... Você pode me entregar os bolinhos, então?

"Já era. Você os comeu durante Diário De Uma Paixão."

"Ah, certo. Eu não sei por que Ryan Gosling sempre me dá desejo... Bem, tem que ter um pouco de Pepsi restante, ao menos? Passe-me isso, tudo bem?

"Não. Você bebeu a última quando Carrie jogou o seu buquê no Big, e então você esvaziou a bacia de pipoca."

"Emmett?"

"Sim, Bells?"

"Eu estou ficando gorda?" Sentei-me reta no sofá, limpando as migalhas de biscoito da minha camiseta.

"Felpuda é uma palavra melhor." Ele riu, e então se abaixou quando joguei o controle remoto em sua cabeça.

Gemi, olhando para mim mesma com olhos críticos. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas fodendo comigo, mas isso não ajudou na questão. Eu parecia uma merda, e isso sim era a verdade. Meu cabelo não era lavado há muito tempo, estava vestindo o mesmo suéter e calça de pijama durante os últimos cinco dias, meu esmalte de unhas estava lascandoe, bem, eu não podia realmente dizer que cheirava como rosas. Emmett tinha dito que havia uma razão para ter escolhido o lugar mais longe possível de mim, e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que não era porque ele queria uma visão melhor do caos que estava a sua melhor amiga.

Nem mesmo Nugget queria estar perto de mim mais. Ela estava dormindo na barriga de Emmett, parecendo realmente feliz por sentir o cheiro de outra coisa além de sua mãe postiça fedorenta.

Eu, Bella Swan, estava oficialmente nojenta. E por que tudo isso aconteceu, você talvez pergunte? É, bem, tudo começou com um pequeno e inocente bilhete que foi enviado para mim na segunda, duas semanas atrás. O dia que agora eu me refiro como Segunda Negra.

Eu estava sentada no meu escritório, alegremente inconsciente sobre qualquer coisa, quando Cammie bateu na minha porta e me entregou um envelope. Abri enquanto pensava se devia ligar para Edward ou não, pesando os prós e contras dessa decisão. Mal sabia eu que a decisão já tinha sido feita para mim.

Puxei o bilhete para fora e comecei a ler.

_Senhorita Swan._

_Estou saindo da cidade por alguns dias. Por favor, avise meu assistente, Sr. Crowley, se você tiver qualquer pergunta sobre qualquer coisa que se refira ao meu apartamento. Ele ficará contente de respondê-las para você._

_Edward Cullen._

Alguns dias... Merda, eu podia lidar com alguns dias, pensei. Não era como se eu fosse sentir falta do cara que tinha trazido tantas complicações para a minha vida. Droga, isso provavelmente seria como algumas férias quando não tinha que me preocupar com ele aparecendo o tempo todo. Alguns dias era moleza.

Depois de 5 dias, parei de raspar as pernas.

Depois de 8 dias, parei de lavar o cabelo antes de ir trabalhar.

Depois de 10 dias, comecei a roer as unhas.

Depois de 13 dias, o cheiro do meu corpo estava pior do que o da minha tia Fran.

Vê onde estou indo? Estou desmoronando porque Edward Cullen não tinha a maldita decência de voltar do inferno onde quer que ele esteja. Aquele mentiroso, patético, pedaço de merda fodedor de mentes. 'Alguns dias', claro. Ele provavelmente nunca voltaria para casa, da mesma forma que não podia sair do meu apartamento, porque as pessoas sairiam correndo e gritando para se distanciarem de mim. Eu seria conhecida como a velha senhora que se sentava sozinha em sua casa, sem tomar banho, e esperando por seu homem vir e puxá-la para fora do pântano que tinha aparecido na banheira.

"Você poderia apenas ligar para ele, você sabe." Emmett disse, acariciando as costas de Nugget quando ela ronronou.

Bufei, "Eu não vou ligar para aquele maldito bastardo. Ele é quem deveria me ligar. Depois de tudo, foi ele quem abriu a bocasobre como ele me queria e como ele não poderia parar de pensar em mim e merda. Se um cara não pode parar de pensar em você, ele não deveria se lembrar de pegar o telefone e ligar?".

"Eu não sei. Nunca tive um cara que dissesse esse tipo de coisas para mim, para falar a verdade."

"Vá se foder." Afundei novamente no sofá, desviando meu olhar para a tela da TV, em vez disso. Cameron Diaz tinha retornado para dizer a Jude Law que ela queria ficar com ele na Inglaterra.

Emmett suspirou, "Você é tão...".

"Cale-se!" Eu disse, levantando a mão para silenciá-lo. "Este é o momento decisivo, então fique quieto."

Ele grunhiu um pouco, mas não continuou.

"Você não chegou a me convidar, mas você disse que me amava. Então, acho que um encontro está valendo, se me quiser." Eu disse junto com a personagem, totalmente em sintonia. Cameron era tão malditamente sortuda, o cara dela queria ficar com ela e ele não tinha ido embora por duas semanas sem nenhuma razão aparente e tinha se esquecido de ligar para ela pelo menos uma vez.

E agora eu estava com ciúmes de um personagem fictício. Só o que faltava na minha vida.

"Ele poderia ser ainda mais maravilhoso?" Perguntei, morrendo um pouco com a visão de Jude Law. Ali estava um homem digno de confiança, leal e que provavelmente ligava para a namorada ao menos uma vez ao dia. Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele tinha estado traindo Sienna Miller com a babá, mas ninguém é perfeito, certo?

"Provavelmente. Um par de tetas e um pouco menos de cabelo facial seria um bom começo." Emmett riu.

"Sim, porque aí ele se pareceria com você." Devolvi, revirando meus olhos para ele.

"Ei! Eu tenho um peito muito viril, e Rose gosta de uma boa barbeada."

Eu ri e peguei o pacote de ursinhos de goma que vi debaixo da mesa, notando com frustração que estava vazio. Há quanto tempo isso tinha estado lá, de qualquer forma?

Joguei-o de volta no chão, "O que quer que flutue no seu barco, homem peitudo.".

"É melhor você ser legal comigo, Bells. Se não fosse por mim, trazendo comida para você, você estaria faminta agora." Emmett cuidadosamente levantou Nugget da sua barriga e colocou-a no sofá, em vez disso, então se levantou e estendeu os braços para cima.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Aprecio isso, realmente."

"Então quando você vai voltar para o escritório novamente?" Ele perguntou enquanto andava em volta da sala, pegando caixas vazias de biscoitos e latas de refrigerante.

Virei-me de bruçose assisti enquanto ele limpava, coçando minha cabeça. "Não tenho certeza. Eu tenho muitos dias economizados e desde que vai levar um tempo antes que nós possamos começar a trabalhar no meu apartamento, imaginei que poderia também tirar alguns dias de folga. Esme pensou que fosse uma boa ideia."

"Provavelmente porque ela não queria que alguém ligasse para o departamento de serviço de saúde e você tem que se comprometer."

Levantei meu braço e cheirei minha axila. "Está realmente ruim?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que encontrei a Sra. Dermot no corredor e ela me disse para dizer a você para verificar se não havia nada morrendo aqui, como um rato ou alguma coisa."

Droga... Como isso poderia ter chegado tão longe? Como eu pude me deixar ficar assim por causa de um cara? Eu tinha que me controlar, isso ficou fora de controle. Duas semanas eram tudo o que eu podia permitir de mim mesma para lamentar, e agora eu seguiria em frente. Sim, seguindo em frente! Pena que fosse segunda-feira, eu poderia ter usado uma bebida para me levar para o caminho certo novamente. O fato é, eu não tinha bebido uma gota de álcool desde aquele pequeno gole de tequila, duas semanas atrás. Isso era certamente um recorde pessoal, de longe. Mas imaginei que poderia apenas continuar sem beber pelo menos até o fim de semana, era provavelmente bom para o meu corpo ter algum tempo de reabilitação.

Gemi alto, passando minhas mãos por meus cabelos oleosos, "Tudo bem, ótimo. Eu tomarei uma maldita chuveirada...".

Emmett deixou cair o que ele estava segurando para enganchar suas mãos juntas, "Aleluia!" ele cantou, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele era um malditamente bom amigo, depois de tudo. Rose e Alice tinham se recusado a assistir qualquer outro filme meloso depois que vimos Idas E Vindas Do Amor e eu não tinha parado de falar sobre como estava certeza de que Edward era tão idiota quantoPatrick Dempsey, e que ele provavelmente tinha viajado para visitar sua esposa naquele momento.

Emmett, no entanto, tinha assistido 'Como Perder Um Homem Em 10 Dias' comigo três vezes sem reclamar. Provavelmente porque ele passou o tempo inteiro comparando seu abdômen com o do Matthew McConaughey, mas continuava sendo. Ele era um amigo de verdade, porra. Se eu um dia me senti como se estivesse vendo uma porcaria feminina, ele era o meu tipo de cara. E eu estive muito com ele durante os últimos dias...

"Você poderia me ajudar a sair do sofá?" Gemi, esticando meus braços para ele, "Meu estômago dói.".

Ele riu em silêncio e agarrou as minhas mãos, então me puxou até que estivesse de pé.

"Pule dentro daquele chuveiro e mantenha esse matagal afastado, Bells. Chame-me se você precisar de uma espátula ou alguma coisa."

Caminhei em direção ao banheiro, esfregando minha barriga enquanto ia.

30 minutos depois, deixei o banheiro como uma nova Bella. Imaginei que não tinha que sentir culpa sobre levar tanto tempo para tomar banho desde que tinha economizado água por um tempo. Parecia malditamente fantástico estar limpa de novo. Eu até mesmo lavei entre meus dedos do pé e detrás das orelhas, imaginando que seria melhor fazer o serviço completo depois de negligenciar por tanto tempo.

Depois de jogar o meu conforto, e meio que imundas, roupas na máquina de lavar, me vesti com uma nova calça preta de ioga e uma blusa azul. Sequei o cabelo rapidamente e então o coloquei para cima em um rabo de cavalo antes de voltar para a sala.

Emmett estava ocupado brincando com Nugget, jogando tampas de garrafa no chão para ela pegar. Ri um pouco com a visão. Emmett parecia bastante cômico onde se sentou no tapete, suas pernas esticadas e um grande sorriso em seu rosto enquanto provocava Nugget, escondendo a tampa embaixo do pé. Deixe-os jogar e fui para a cozinha procurar por alguma coisa que não fosse coberta por chocolate ou granulado. Meu corpo provavelmente precisava de uma reabilitação de todas as comidas que não são saudáveis também, decidi.

Achei uma maçã na geladeira e comecei a mastigar enquanto pegava meu celular. Se eu estava saindo do luto, precisaria de alguma coisa para distrair. Jantar fora com meus melhores amigos parecia perfeito.

"Ei, Emmett?" Chamei, clicando no meu celular. Eu tinha mandado uma mensagem de texto para Alice antes mesmo de Emmett responder.

"Sim?"

"O que você diz sobre jantar fora esta noite? Você, eu, Alice e Rose?" Perguntei, terminando a próxima mensagem e mandando para Rose. Entrei na sala de estar onde Emmett estava deitado de bruços, vendo Nugget brincar com uma pipoca.

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim, "Claro, parece que vai ser divertido. Você está pagando?".

Olhei fixamente para ele, "Tudo bem. Mas você vai pegar a coisa mais barata do cardápio.".

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Mais tarde naquela noite, nós estávamos todos sentados juntos num dos meus restaurantes favoritos, terminando nossas refeições e conversando animadamente. Rose e Alice tinham estado ansiosas para participar, e as duas tomaram minha nova aparência cheirosa como um óbvio alívio.

"Sério, Bella" Alice disse enquanto baixava o garfo, tendo raspado seu prato com ele, "Você não acha que deveria ligar para ele e perguntar se já está de volta? Eu digo, e se ele já estiver aqui por uma semana e você nem mesmo sabe?".

"Ugh, imagine se nós aguentamos assistir todos aqueles filmes horríveis e comemos todo aquele lixo por nada?" Rose se lamentou enquanto bebia o resto do seu vinho.

Dei de ombros, "Por que eu deveria ligar? É ele quem deveria me ligar desde que...".

"Já chega!" Emmett exclamou de repente, batendo seu punho contra a mesa. Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e chocada com a sua explosão.

"Emmett, qual é o problema?" Perguntei, mais do que um pouco confusa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com irritação. Estava me olhando fixamente, e me fez ficar nervosa vê-lo tão chateado. Isso definitivamente não era o comportamento normal de Emmett.

"Quando você vai pegar isso, Bella? O cara expôs tudo o que tinha em seu maldito coração, dizendo para você, coisas que ele nunca tinha dito a ninguém, e você correu para longe dele. Continua dizendo que ele não tem ligado, mas esqueceu que me disse que ele ligou 5 vezes depois que deixou seu apartamento. É ele que deve correr atrás de você até que decida que quer ser pega? Eu sei que você tem problemas com confiança, e respeito isso, mas o que ele fez para você pensar que _não pode _confiar nele? Honestamente?"

Provavelmente era o mais longo discurso que eu já tinha ouvido de Emmett, e o que era assustador era o fato de que ele estava tão malditamente certo. Bem, até a última parte, de qualquer forma.

"Ele foi para casa com aquela vadia, Tanya, depois da festa de Esme e Carlisle, e então almoçaram juntos, duas se..."

"Espere aí." Alice interrompeu, balançando a cabeça, "Jasper disse que ele não foi para casa com Tanya. Ele deu uma carona para ela, e apenas depois de você sair com o James. Você se lembra?".

Eu não tive tempo de responder antes de Rose se juntar, "E o que você quer dizer com isso de ele ter almoçado com ela? _Você _foi quem praticamente o forçou a isso, você mesma nos contou isso.".

"E para registro, ele nunca fez isso." Emmett disse.

Franzi o cenho, "Como diabos você sabe disso?".

"Porque ele me contou."

"Que diabos, você tem conversado com ele?" Vociferei, não gostando disso de todo. Tinha uma intervenção escrita toda sobre isso.

"Claro que tenho. Ele é meu amigo, Bells."

"E o que eu sou, um pato?"

Aquilo quebrou a estranha e desconfortável tensão que tinha se espalhado pela mesa. Nós todos começamos a rir, e relaxamos um pouco. Emmett tinha permissão para ter amigos, eu sabia disso. E ele não era obrigado a me reportar o que eles tivessem conversado sobre. Eu apenas queria que ele tivesse me dito isso antes.

Assim que a risada parou, eu suspirei, remexendo o guardanapo no meu colo. "Vocês estão certos, todos vocês. Eu não posso acreditar que não me dei conta antes, acho que estava muito mergulhada na minha piscina de autopiedade para ver essa merda de cara."

Todos eles acenaram em concordância.

Bastardos irritantes.

"Então... O que você vai fazer?" Alice se inclinou para frente ansiosamente, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

Dei de ombros, "Eu acho... Bem, eu acho que vou ligar para ele, mas não saberia o que dizer ou o que fazer...".

Rosalie revirou seus olhos para mim, olhando para todo o mundo como se não pudesse acreditar o quão devagar eu era. "Bella, diga para ele como você se sente. Não é mais complicado do que isso. E pela parte do 'fazer'... Ele é um cara, você é uma garota, eu acho que você pode imaginar."

Retorci minhas mãos no colo, olhando para elas enquanto falava, "É como... Eu quero confiar em você, Edward. Eu realmente quero, prometo. Mas não sei se serei capaz, e não é por sua causa ou alguma coisa que fez ou disse, é porque eu estou tão fodida. E quando disse aquelas coisas, fiquei com medo porque penso que se me permitir apaixonar por você e as coisas terminarem de uma maneira ruim, doeria muito mais do que se tivesse sido com outra pessoa.".

"Miau."

"Sim, sim, eu sei. Muito elegante, certo?" Suspirei, coçando a barriga de Nugget. Ela ronronou em contentamento e rolou pelo meu colo, fazendo-me coçar embaixo do seu queixo, em vez disso.

"Você é mesmo um ser preguiçoso, não é?" Arrulhei, enterrando meu nariz em seu pelo branco e macio.

"Miau."

"É tão bom ter uma conversa gratificante ao menos uma vez, sabe? Você me pegou totalmente, Nugget. Eu não sei o que teria feito sem você."

"Purrrr..."

"Concordo. Um refrigerante seria perfeito agora. Traga-me uma Pepsi diet, tudo bem?" Eu disse, recostando-me no sofá.

Nugget não se moveu.

Eu esperei.

E esperei.

E desisti.

Pegando a bola peluda, segurei-a em frente ao meu rosto e gentilmente esfreguei meu nariz contra o seu. "Você é fofinha, não fede, é macia e alegremente ouve os problemas, mas quando tem que buscar coisas, acho que um cachorro teria sido uma escolha melhor."

_Ou um namorado. _Cérebro acrescentou acidamente, batendo seu pé contra o chão.

Sim, mas um namorado seria muito preguiçoso para levantar e pegar um refrigerante para mim, então esse era o ponto de discussão.

Abaixei Nugget e peguei meu telefone da mesa da sala. Talvez isso fosse como tirar um esparadrapo, você apenas tem que rasgar rapidamente e então não doeria tanto.

"Estou comparando dizer o que sinto para um cara com como eu tenho que tirar um esparadrapo. Bom começo..." Murmurei, rolando meus contatos para baixo para encontrar Edward. Nugget se sentou no meu pé e olhou para mim como se estivesse imaginando o que eu estava fazendo.

"É chamado pegar sua merda toda junta e agir como um adulto." Fiz uma careta, pairando com meu dedo indicador sobre o botão de chamada.

"Miau." Nugget curvou seu pescoço, ainda parecendo confusa.

Eu me inclinei para abaixo e a acariciei de volta, sorrindo. "Não se preocupe, pequena Nugget. Você não tem que se preocupar sobre essa merda. Eu não vou deixar nenhum garoto entrar nesse apartamento antes de você fazer 18 anos."

Tudo bem. Era isso. Agora mesmo. Eu ia fazer isso.

Endireitei-me e olhei fixamente para a tela que mostrava o nome de Edward. Se eu apertasse aquele botão, tudo iria mudar. Se eu apertasse, daria uma chance a ele para acabar comigo. Se eu apertasse, eu, de bom grado, estabeleceria um desapontamento para mim mesma. Se eu apertasse...

_Já chega com os ses e o aperto! _O vício sexual rosnou, dando-me um olhar raivoso. Ele não se importava se o coração se quebrasse, ou se o cérebro se fodesse. Ele só queria ser fodido, porra.

O dedo decidiu agir por si mesmo. Apertou o maldito botão antes que o cérebro pudesse reagir, e logo o som da discagem era ouvido.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda..." Cantei, pulando para cima e para baixo em pânico. Nugget correu e se escondeu debaixo do sofá, provavelmente com medo pelo comportamento louco da sua mãe.

Eu ainda poderia desligar. Eu poderia, realmente poderia. Se o dedo apenas apertasse o botão, poderia evitar...

"Edward Cullen."

Merda.

Eu não podia falar. Não havia nenhuma palavra disponível, nenhuma mesmo. Abri minha boca, mas nada veio. Parei de pular.

"Olá?"

Merda dupla.

Por que eu não podia falar? Mordi meu lábio inferior e me dei conta de que estava malditamente suando. Estava calor aqui? Ou eu estava à beira de um ataque de pânico?

"Tem alguém aí?"

Merda tripla.

Desliguei. Malditamente desliguei a porcaria do telefone, e então fiquei lá encarando isso pelo que podem ter sido horas. Foi provavelmente por apenas poucos segundos, mas de qualquer forma. O vício sexual e a hooha estavam me dando olhares amargos, moral e bons julgamentos tinham ido embora há um longo tempo e até mesmo cérebro e coração estavam olhando para mim com aborrecimento.

Acho que era a coragem que estava me faltando agora.

"Maldição, Bella. Supere-se, tudo bem?" Eu disse para mim mesma, e antes que pudesse voltar atrás, apertei o botão da chamada novamente.

"Olá?" Ele atendeu no primeiro toque, soando um pouco irritado.

Clareei minha garganta, "Oi." foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

O quê? Era melhor do que nada...

"Oi...?"

"É a Bella. Bella Swan." Eu disse, minha voz um pouco mais estável agora. Meu pulso estava correndo rapidamente e as palmas das minhas mãos estavam malditamente suadas, mas gerenciei isso para segurar o telefone. Nojento, eu sei. Graças a Deus não havia ninguém por perto para me ver, embora eles provavelmente não me reconhecessem agora.

"Você me ligou? E desligou?" Edward perguntou, e me dei conta que ele soava um pouco frio, do jeito que não falava comigo. Merda, eu tinha estragado tudo ou o quê?

"Não." Deixei escapar, então continuei antes que ele pudesse, "Eu estava apenas ligando para ver como você estava?".

"Eu estou bem."

Viu? Ele está tão frio quanto um pacote de sorvete Ben&Jerry, e não de uma maneira boa.

"Ah. Tudo bem, ótimo. Cuide-se. Tchau."

E desliguei novamente.

Sério, eu estava mais confusa do que pensava que estava. Isso tinha que ser uma das conversas mais curtas na história da conversa.

"Porra, Nugget. Se eu não posso dar uma chance para esse cara, ou deixá-lo me dar uma chance ou o que quer que seja, então para quem diabos eu vou dar? Não é como se alguém melhor do que Edward Cullen fosse aparecer, estou malditamente certa disso." Encostei-me na parede, batendo minha cabeça nela algumas vezes. Por que eu não podia conversar com ele? Por que não podia dizer a ele como me sentia? Talvez fosse porque não quisesse saber como me sentia, e é por isso que as palavras não saíram.

"Controle-se." Eu disse para mim mesma, então pulei levemente quanto o celular zumbiu na minha mão. Era ele, claro. Respirei fundo, preparando-me para o que viria.

"Oi." Murmurei no telefone, sentindo aquelas malditas borboletas fazendo a dança novamente. Não me incomodei em bater nelas dessa vez, desde que sabia que não funcionaria, de qualquer forma.

"Você se importaria de me dizer por que _realmente _está me ligando, Bella?" Edward perguntou, soando um pouco menos frio agora.

Algo aconteceu então, algo que eu nunca seria capaz de explicar completamente ou entender. Acho que o coração finalmente tinha tido o suficiente. Ele queria ser visto, ouvido e cuidado. Tenho certeza de que ele estava cansado de sempre se esconder no fundo enquanto o vício sexual se sentava no banco da frente e direcionava o carro onde quer que estivesse indo. Talvez tivesse esquecido, ou escolhido esquecer, como era sentir uma grande quebra.

Qualquer que fosse a razão, me vi abrindo a boca para respondê-lo, com nenhuma ideia do que diria até que as palavras saíssem.

"Eu estou me apaixonando por você, Edward."

O silêncio sempre foi tão alto? Eu sentia que minhas orelhas estavam se machucando com o volume disso, e desesperadamente, desesperadamente, queria voltar atrás nas palavras que tinha dito. Como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida, tão malditamente insana por ter dito aquelas palavras para ele? Eu deveria desligar o telefone, sair do meu emprego, vender o apartamento e me mudar para Aruba e trabalhar numa fábrica de costura sob outro nome. Sim, é isso o que eu deveria fazer. Eu não deveria me sentar aqui e ouvir esse silêncio penetrante por mais tempo, deveria apenas esquecer que tinha dito.

"Eu também."

Franzi o cenho, "Você também o quê?".

Edward suspirou, "Ah, Bella, para alguém tão inteligente, você pode ser um pouco obtusa de tempos em tempos.".

"Que diabos? Você está me chamando de estúpida?" Cuspi. Bem, eu tinha me chamado de estúpida apenas um minuto atrás, mas não queria dizer que ele pudesse.

"Não, eu não estou chamando você de estúpida. Eu estou dizendo a você que estou me apaixonando por você também."

"Ah." Vergonha absurda logo à frente... "Uau. Isso é... digo, bom." Tropecei na minha própria língua enquanto tentava formar uma sentença coerente. Cérebro não podia realmente compreender o que tinha acontecido, ele estava olhando do coração para o vício sexual com confusão, sem certeza do que deveria fazer.

Edward riu, e isso instantaneamente me fez relaxar. Dei-me conta que tinha sentido falta daquele som.

"Sim, bom." Ele parou, "O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?".

"Você?" Eu disse, balançando as sobrancelhas mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver.

Ele suspirou, e eu quase poderia vê-lo balançando sua cabeça em exasperação. Droga, e eu nem mesmo tinha começar a ficar vulgar ainda. Qual era o problema com ele?

"Bella. Eu quero ter um encontro real com você."

Sem sexo? Como alguém fazia isso?

"Você quer dizer com um jantar, luz de velas, flores e o pacote todo?" Perguntei. Eu podia realmente ver a coisa toda agora, e pareceu malditamente bom.

"Sim, o pacote todo. Nós até mesmo poderíamos ver um filme, mas eu não confio nem em você nem em mim para manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos se nos sentarmos juntos em uma sala escura." Ele riu em silêncio, e eu não pude deixar não escapar um sorriso grande e imbecil no telefone.

"Eu não preciso de uma sala escura para pôr as mãos em você, você sabe."

"É o que tenho notado..."

"Estou sentindo um pouco de amargura no seu tom? Você quer dizer que não quer minhas mãos em você?"

"Ah, Bella... Você não tem ideia, tem?" Ele gemeu, e o som enviou uma gota de excitação pelo meu corpo. Era mais como o jeito como costumávamos conversar, e eu meio que preferia desta maneira. Eu não me arrependi por ter dito o que dito, mas não queria que isso se transformasse em uma conversa excessivamente sentimental e melosa. Eu definitivamente não era esse tipo de garota, nem de longe. Diga uma vez e então siga em frente. Não tinha nada pior do que pessoas que andam em volta todo dia, proclamando seu amor eterno um pelo outro. Se você ama alguém, diga a essa pessoa e então ela saberá. Tudo bem, um lembrete pode ser bom de vez em quando, mas se você diz isso muito, perde o seu significado.

"Eu acho que tenho uma ideia..." Caminhei até o sofá e desabei sobre ele, balançando minhas pernas sobre o braço. "Então você está dizendo que eu não posso lhe tocar, de todo?"

Ele riu, "Você nunca vai ouvir essas palavras de mim, eu prometo.".

"Bom. Porque você se foi por algum tempo, Sr. Cullen, e eu tenho que alguns retoques a fazer."

"Tenho estado em casa por mais de uma semana."

Eu sabia!

Franzi o cenho para Nugget que estava me assistindo, sua pequena cabeça saindo por debaixo do sofá em que eu estava deitada. "Eu não sabia."

"Você não ligou." Ele disse simplesmente, e eu estava feliz por não soar bravo ou qualquer coisa assim.

"Você não me ligou também."

"Eu não achei que você atenderia. Você correu de mim, se lembra?"

Hesitei, sentindo que isso provavelmente se tornaria excessivamente sentimental, de qualquer forma. "Ahn... Você meio que me surpreendeu. Eu não sabia o que dizer e então minha reação de fuga começou."

Ele riu com isso, levantando o astral. "Você é tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha conhecido, sabe disso? Quantas mulheres lá fora teriam uma reação de fuga conectada quando um homem diz que a quer?"

"Provavelmente só uma..." Murmurei, "Eu vou tentar não jogar o telefone pela janela se você quiser tentar dizer de novo...".

Uau, Bella Swan implorando por uma garantia de que um cara gosta dela. Agora isso é algo que não se vê todo dia.

Edward suspirou, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo. Como poderia dizer? Foda-se se eu sei, apenas soou como se ele não estivesse puto.

"Eu estou com mais medo de você não aparecer no nosso encontro." Ele disse, e revirei os olhos.

"Nós já passamos por isso, não é?" Peguei Nugget do chão e coloquei-a em cima da minha barriga, fazendo cócegas embaixo de sua orelha. "Eu prometo que vou aparecer, contanto que possa escolher o restaurante."

"O quê? De jeito nenhum, sou eu quem a está convidando, portanto, sou eu quem toma todas as decisões." Ele argumentou.

Bufei, "Acho que não, Sr. Cullen. Se você quiser que eu esteja lá, é melhor deixar a decisão para mim.".

"Nunca."

"Você é um homem teimoso, não é?"

"Você não notou?"

Suspirei, tentando não brigar com ele. Eu estava acostumada a mandar, ser mandada não era algo que eu gostava.

_Uau, Bella. Você está chamando sendo convidada para sair em um encontro como ser mandada? _Meu subconsciente observou, um pouco amargo.

Droga, a vadia está certa...

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, decidindo tentar ser diplomática sobre a coisa toda. "Você escolhe o lugar, mas eu escolho a hora."

Isso era realmente um desafio para uma controladora louca como eu, e esperava que ele apreciasse isso.

Edward riu em silêncio, provavelmente convencido de ter ganhado dessa vez. "Tudo bem, Senhorita Swan. Que horas eu deveria pegar você?"

A campainha da porta tocou. Peguei Nugget e caminhei em direção à porta enquanto andava. "Bem, já está tarde e eu estou realmente entediada. Pegue-me em 20 minutos ou vou sem você."

"Estarei aí em 19." Ele disse, e eu sorri no telefone.

"É melhor que esteja..."

"Vejo você logo, então."

Desliguei, sorrindo imensamente enquanto colocava o celular no bolso de trás e alcançava a porta. Quando abri, senti um calafrio passar por mim. Uma repentina sensação de mal-estar me varreu, e eu não tinha ideia do por quê.

Não até a porta estar aberta e eu olhar fixamente para um par de olhos escuros que não via há um bom tempo, exceto nos meus pesadelos.

Nugget contorceu-se para fora do meu alcance e pulou para baixo, correndo de volta para o apartamento como se ela soubesse quem estava de pé no corredor.

Meu passado voltou para me assombrar, e estava de pé na minha soleira, à espera.

"Olá, Bella." Ele disse, sorrindo de sua forma usual. "Você não vai me convidar para entrar?"

Eu mal podia acreditar em meus olhos.

Jacob Black estava aqui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olá, leitoras queridas!  
Postei dois capítulos de presente de Natal para vocês... Mas, como tudo na vida tem um preço, minha parceira de tradução e beta, a Gabriella, e eu também precisamos de um descanso, então DITD vai entrar em um pequeno recesso pelo menos até dia 10/01...  
Mas quando voltarmos, será com tudo (a Lisa, autora original, já atestou esse fato...)!

Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Congelei com a minha mão na maçaneta, olhando para ele.

Ele olhou para trás, e, lentamente, o sorriso dele ficou frio, calculista. Eu podia ver que ele tinha percebido como me afetara, e já que eu o conhecia tão bem, sua expressão me assustou.

"Bella, você não sabe que é rude não cumprimentar seus velhos amigos? Você deve estar sorrindo e me pedindo para entrar, certo?" ele disse, balançando a cabeça levemente, como se estivesse decepcionado.

Tentei engolir, mas minha garganta estava muito seca. Pude sentir minhas mãos começando a tremer. Por que ele está aqui? Por que agora? Eu não estou pronta para isso, eu não sei como ser forte quando ele está aqui. Ele me pressionou, abusou de minha confiança e me magoou. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser magoada, mas Jacob Black tinha conseguido essa façanha.

Ele parecia estar cansado do meu silêncio. Sem outra palavra, adiantou-se e quase me jogou na parede, entrando no meu apartamento. Eu caí para trás desamparadamente, sentindo meu corpo entorpecido e vulnerável.

"Então, foi para cá que você fugiu... Estou impressionado, achei que você ia acabar na rua ou em um hospício, pelo jeito que você estava da última vez que nos vimos." Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, sem nem mesmo olhar para mim.

_Quando ele me viu pela última vez... Sim, lembro-me disso também. Ele fodia Lauren insanamente na nossa cama. Essa lembrança ficará para sempre gravada na minha mente. _

Ele andou pelo meu apartamento, inspecionando tudo com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Nugget estava longe de ser vista. Imaginei que ela estava se escondendo embaixo da minha cama. Gata sortuda...

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, ainda estava muito chocada. Foi provavelmente melhor que eu não falasse, de qualquer maneira. Conhecendo Jacob, ele estava aqui porque queria algo de mim. Eu tinha sido tão idiota enquanto estávamos juntos, tinha escolhido olhar para o outro lado e não ver a evidência da sua traição apesar de estar bem na minha cara. Eu era jovem, tola e apaixonada. Ele tinha sido o vilão que sempre sorri e me olhava sempre que eu passava por ele nos corredores da escola. Quando ele me pediu para sair, aceitei sem pestanejar. Jacob era realmente lindo na época, provavelmente o cara mais bonito em Forks.

Com seu cabelo preto, pele marrom suave e corpo musculoso, ele estava no topo de todas as listas do que uma garota podia desejar. E fiquei tão feliz quando ele me escolheu para ser sua namorada, sem saber que Jacob não tinha um osso monogâmico em seu corpo. Ele me usou para ter alguém para foder regularmente, sem ter de passar pela dificuldade de chamar alguém mais ou sair de casa para conseguir alguma coisa. Depois que seu pai falecera, Jacob tinha ficado com a casa. Eu me mudei para lá, não muito tempo depois que começamos a sair.

Como disse, era jovem e estúpida.

Olhando para ele agora, eu não conseguia me lembrar do que tinha visto nele. Seu cabelo, que tinha sido tão brilhante e macio, se foi há muito tempo, pendia até os ombros e estava como se não tivesse sido lavado nas últimas semanas. Ele não era mais nem um pouco musculoso. Ainda era grande, mas não tinha músculos agora. Seu estômago proeminente, uma evidência irrefutável de que ele tinha há muito tempo deixado o time de beisebol de que tinha sido capitão um dia. Ao que parece, ele gastou o seu tempo no sofá, assistindo jogos de outras pessoas.

Mas não era apenas isso, havia também o seu rosto. Assim, muitas das suas características atraentes haviam desaparecido, e, ele parecia tão mais velho do que sua idade, que eu nunca pensaria uma única vez que ele sempre teve um rosto jovem e lindo. Mas agora? Vamos apenas dizer que eu não teria olhado duas vezes se passasse por ele na rua. Lembrou-me daqueles bêbados que saem nos parques tarde da noite, bebendo vodca direto da garrafa. Ele provavelmente estava aqui porque não conseguia fazer mais nenhuma garotinha ingênua cair em sua lábia, e acreditava que eu, a Bellinha dos olhos azuis, nunca seria capaz de recusá-lo.

Jacob se sentou no meu sofá, inclinando-se para trás e colocando seus sapatos sujos na minha mesa de centro.

Ainda assim, eu não disse nada. Só olhava para ele, desejando com todas as minhas forças que Edward chegasse.

"Então, o que tem feito?" sua pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Ele parecia quase educado, apesar do fato de ter invadido a minha casa e agora estar sujando a minha toalha de mesa com suas botas.

Tentei engolir novamente, e desta vez fui bem sucedida.

"Eu... Eu sou uma designer de interiores". Desabafei. Eu quis me chutar por ser tão fraca, mas não tive forças.

"Que ótimo. Aposto que você ganha uma tonelada de dinheiro, certo? Talvez eu devesse ter ficado com você, depois de tudo."

Ele se levantou do sofá e caminhou em minha direção. Eu estava apoiada contra a parede, o meu coração batendo frenético enquanto ele se aproximava.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do álcool na sua respiração enquanto ele se inclinava para sussurrar em meu ouvido: "Você está bem, Bella. Talvez, se ainda for tão louca na cama como costumava ser, nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouco esta noite..."

Tentei muito não vomitar. Seu cabelo longo e gorduroso roçou meu ombro nu, fazendo-me estremecer.

"Jacob, pare." Não sei de onde isso veio, mas estava feliz por minha coragem, que parecia ter retornado. Ela tinha feito muita falta, principalmente porque meu cérebro tinha fugido e meu coração estava escondido debaixo da cama ao lado de Nugget.

Ele se inclinou para trás e me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão de descrença no rosto. "O quê? Bella, nós dois sabemos que você nunca disse 'não' em sua vida inteira. Eu nem sabia que você estava familiarizada com essa palavra."

"Eu não quero isso. Por favor, vá." Implorei, virando a cabeça para o lado e respirando através de minha boca para que não tivesse que sentir o cheiro de seu hálito desagradável.

Encolhi-me quando senti sua mão na minha cintura, me puxando para frente. "Ir? Mas eu acabei de chegar. Certamente você não iria querer que o amor de sua vida fosse embora sem reviver algumas memórias, certo? Você me deve, Bella. Você me deixou sem dizer uma palavra, o que não foi muito educado, como você pôde perceber. Acho que você tem algumas coisas para compensar, não concorda?"

Coloquei minha mão sobre o seu peito em uma frágil tentativa de afastá-lo. Ele não se mexeu um centímetro. Ele pode não ser musculoso, mas era grande pra caramba.

"Por favor". Eu disse mais uma vez, minha voz quase inaudível. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ele era capaz de fazer, não conhecia esse Jacob. Ele honestamente me assustou muito.

Pensei em Edward novamente, orando silenciosamente para ele vir mais cedo do que o planejado. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que desliguei o telefone? 10 minutos? 15?

Jacob não pareceu notar que eu estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Ele sorriu, passou a mão para cima e para baixo ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu sentisse outra onda de náusea. Talvez se eu vomitasse em cima dele, ele me deixaria sozinha.

"Você não tem que implorar, querida. Eu sei exatamente do que você gosta, e eu estou aqui para dar a você." ele levantou a outra mão para tocar meu rosto. "Depois que você me der o que eu gosto, claro."

Encolhi-me quando seus ásperos e frios dedos correram ao longo da minha bochecha. Eu queria gritar, correr ou fazer qualquer coisa, mas me senti tão pequena, tão fraca. Ele ter voltado trouxe de volta todas as incertezas que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para me livrar.

"Não fique nervosa, Bells. Tenho certeza de que você não treinou muito, desde quando estava comigo, mas eu não vou ser mau, se você não se lembrar de como se faz." Ele se inclinou, seus lábios a apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto, seu cheiro repulsivo nos cercando.

Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu não poderia ser essa garota franzina que o deixa entrar em sua casa e molestá-la assim. Eu era forte, estava tão maldita muito mais forte agora. Tinha apenas temporariamente esquecido de que eu era a Bella Swan. Não aceito merda de homens.

Uma batida na porta me assustou e fez Jacob erguer a cabeça.

"Esperando companhia?" ele perguntou. Suas mãos ainda estavam em mim, mas ele acalmou os seus movimentos.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, "Sim. Meu namorado". Ok, Edward não estava nem perto de ser meu namorado, mas, foda-se, Jacob não tinha que saber disso. Eu estava tão por cima dessa merda. Empurrei as mãos dele de cima de mim, e ele se endireitou, obviamente surpreso com a visita inesperada.

"Namorado?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, olha só. Alguém ficou com pena de você e te deixou chupar seu pau para ele?"

Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava tão cansada de ser um desastre por causa dele, ou talvez fosse por causa da presença de Edward, mas, pelo motivo que fosse, de repente eu fui capaz de colocar todos esses sentimentos sufocantes de lado e cavar um lado meu que eu sabia que estava lá, em algum lugar. Eu podia sentir toda a raiva contida dentro de mim, ferver, e estava tão perto do meu maldito ponto de ruptura. E não iria esvaí-la chorando, mas em uma explosão de fúria. Eu queria que essa criatura repulsiva sentisse dor, tanta dor quanto ele tinha me causado. A fraqueza se transformou em força, as incertezas em raiva.

"Foda-se, Jacob Black." Cuspi.

Ele riu, surpreso com a minha súbita mudança de tom. Então, olhou para mim, suas mãos mais uma vez, agarrando minha cintura.

"Então me diga... Seu namorado, que gosto ele tem quando você o chupa?" Sua voz era baixa, ameaçadora.

Fiquei bem firme em pé, e, empurrando as mãos de cima de mim, e o olhava diretamente nos olhos. "Parece você, mas mais doce."

E então eu fiz o que deveria ter feito no segundo em que o vi parado na minha porta. Sem hesitar, agarrei seus ombros e, em seguida, usei tanta força quanto possível, e dei uma joelhada em sua virilha.

"Aaaargh!" ele gritou de joelhos, caindo no chão com as mãos sobre sua virilha. "Sua puta do caralho!"

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para decidir se ia abrir a boca e gritar ou ia chutá-lo, vi Edward na minha visão periférica. Ele ficou congelado na porta por mais um segundo, vendo a cena à sua frente. Então, deu três grandes passos em frente, agarrou no casaco de Jacob e puxou-o até ficar em pé.

Acho que nunca vi nada tão aterrorizante quanto o olhar de Edward quando ele encarou Jacob. Os pés de Jake praticamente não tocavam no chão. Edward o tinha pendurado pelo pescoço.

"Se você voltar a colocar suas mãos nela novamente, vou te caçar e terminar o que ela começou. O que significa que você não será capaz de andar, foder ou sentar-se pelo resto de sua vida miserável. Você entendeu?" sua voz, tão baixa que quase tive que fazer força para ouvi-lo, ficou ainda mais ameaçadora do que se ele tivesse gritado a plenos pulmões. A postura, a frieza calculada que ele portava era muito mais assustadora do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia encontrado. E eu já tinha visto coisas bem assustadoras na minha vida.

Engoli em seco, esperando pela resposta de Jacob.

Quando chegou, sua voz era tão diferente do que costumava ser. Ele parecia um garotinho, alguém que estava tão assustado que provavelmente faria xixi nas calças a qualquer momento. Deus, se ele fosse fazer isso aqui no meu apartamento...

"Eu... eu entendo." Jacob sufocava, seu rosto começando a ficar roxo por falta de oxigênio. Se Edward não o soltasse logo, ele o estrangularia.

Não que eu me importasse.

Edward manteve seus olhos em Jacob enquanto o abaixava de volta para o chão, e então agarrou seu braço e puxou-o para a porta. Um feito impressionante já que os braços de Jacob estavam grandes como nunca, mas, novamente, as mãos de Edward também eram enormes...

_Foco!_ Cérebro bateu na hooha e no vício sexual, que estavam ambos evocando imagens de outras "grandes" partes da anatomia de Edward.

De um jeito bem típico de mim, eu já estava cansada deste teatrinho e pronta para avançar para atividades mais interessantes e gratificantes. Ao esmagar as bolas de Jacob, fui capaz de libertar um pouco da raiva reprimida e do ódio que eu sentia por ele. Mas se havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos, era que não era bom ficar ruminando coisas desconfortáveis e deprimentes, que era melhor aceitá-las e então encontrar algo melhor em que se concentrar. Ok, eu provavelmente teria de pensar sobre o retorno de Jacob mais tarde, mas preferi viver o lema que dizia para "não fazer hoje o que se pode fazer amanhã". Entrar em pânico e amaldiçoar Jacob Black em todas as línguas que eu sabia poderia definitivamente esperar até amanhã. Agora, eu estava muito mais interessada nos planos que eu tinha feito originalmente para esta noite.

Ouvi a porta da frente bater, e percebi que tinha me perdido em minhas próprias fantasias sobre Edward novamente. Ele estava parado em frente a mim agora, sua expressão tão diferente de 30 segundos atrás, que ele quase nem parecia o mesmo homem.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, sua voz suave, hesitante.

Dei um passo à frente para que pudesse colocar minhas mãos em seu pescoço. "Eu estou bem." Respondi, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos. "Obrigada por isso."

Ele fez uma careta para mim, como se questionasse a minha honestidade. "Você está bem? Depois do que aconteceu, você diz que está bem? Você não deveria estar chorando, tremendo e me implorando para chamar a polícia ou algo assim?"

Eu ri, o que só o confundiu ainda mais. "Edward, há uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre mim, para isso", eu soltei a mão em seu pescoço e fiz um gesto entre nós, "poder funcionar."

"O que é?"

"Eu não sou como as outras garotas."

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, coloquei um leve beijo na sua bochecha antes de tomar sua mão e levá-lo comigo para o meu quarto. Eu estava cansada de esperar, provocar, competir. Ele tinha acabado de provar ser muito mais do que apenas um ficante ocasional ou um pinto-amigo. Ele era o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, e eu estava mais do que pronta para lhe dar a chave do meu castelo...


	13. Chapter 13

Olá a todos que acompanharam Dancing In The Dark até aqui.

Este aviso é uma nota que a autora da fic colocou em seu perfil.

Recebi reviews sobre a demora das postagens, e realmente ele andava demorando para escrever, e escrevia pouco. O perfil dela sempre era de pedidos de desculpas e as N/A's que ela colocava já diziam que isso aconteceria. A Lisa não escreverá mais nenhuma fic por enquanto, e como a história não me pertence, não me meterei a tentar acaba-la.

Abaixo, transcrevo a nota que ela colocou em seu perfil, com suas justificativas e etc. O link para o perfil dela está nos meus favoritos, se alguém quiser conferir o texto original.

Dancing In The Dark será classificada como "História Completa", mas assim que ela postar mais(se isso ocorrer), os capítulos será colocados aqui também. Não apagarei a fic, que começou como uma one-shot, por respeito a todos que leram e que estão lendo agora.

Obrigada a todos que estiveram aqui, com ou sem reviews.

_"Sinto muito por dizer isso, mas por agora e um longo tempo à frente, todas minhas histórias entram em hiatus. Estive debatendo entre deletar minha conta ou postar esta nota, mas porque eu não tive força para apagar todos seus maravilhosos comentários, escolhi esta alternativa. Não sei se escreverei fanfiction novamente. Não sei se posso continuar minhas histórias. Eu quero, acreditem, mas não é tão fácil. Não tenho inspiração, nem tempo e meu amor pelo Universo de Twilight está se desvanecendo. Nunca pensei que isto fosse possível, mas acho que sim. Por mais de dois anos vivi nele e amei cada minuto deste. Mas a vida real pede sua vez, e eu vou tentar seguir com ela._

_Mas nunca desistirei de escrever. Vou começar duas aulas de escrita neste semestre e estou determinada a sentar e escrever o livro que está lentamente criando vida em minha mente. Não é nada como o que eu já escrevi até agora. Não vai ser nem o mesmo mundo, e fico cada vez mais excitada enquanto descubro mais e mais sobre esse novo universo que estou criando. Haverá um livro. Não me importo que ele seja publicado, não me importa se não for lido por ninguém, eu apenas sei que quero fazer isso. Eu quero ter escrito um livro._

_Esta conta não será removida porque tenho esperanças de um dia ter uma súbita inspiração e sentar e escrever outro capítulo de minhas histórias. Mas agora, o pensamento de que elas estejam aqui e incompletas me estressa. Não quero ter a pressão de ter que escrever, isso acaba com a minha alegria._

_A todos meus maravilhosos e dedicados leitores que me seguiram desde o começo, e aos novos que aparecem todos os dias, quero agradecer. Milhões de vezes obrigada por me apoiar. Eu não desaparecerei. Se quiserem me contatar, sempre responderei. Se quiserem comentar minhas histórias, sempre lerei._

_Com esperança de que conseguirei trazer novas atualizações um dia._

_Lisa"_


End file.
